We're Family, Right?
by Krazypeople
Summary: Yukio enrolls at Ouran for a mission. But, thinking that Rin would want to come if he told her, he just simply didn't and then he left without even leaving a note. Obviously this didn't blow over too well with Rin so she stormed over to Ouran to find Yukio, only to discover that he joined the Host club-wait, what is a host club? Fem!Rin x ? My first story, so I'll take NICE advice.
1. Yukio Joins the Host Club

**We're Family**

**Right?**

**Summary: **Yukio enrolls at Ouran High School for a mission. Apparently many demons have been gathering there, as of late. But, thinking that Rin would want to come if he told her, he just simply didn't, and then left without even leaving a note. Obviously this didn't blow over too well with Rin, so she storms over to Ouran, to find Yukio, only to discover that he joined the host club-wait, what's a host club?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist

**Warning: **Fem!Rin for those who don't like these stories or will flame them I kindly ask you to leave. Thank you.

**A/N:** This is my first story, EVER. Thanks for reading! This idea just popped into my head, it's a bit strange but enjoy! Oh and the characters may be a bit OOC, I'm not really sure how to portray them. ^.^' This is dedicated to my first, and only, follower, Leader of the crazies. Thanks for following me even though I didn't have any stories! You're the best! ;3 Oh, and if any of you people who are reading my story happen to be a beta reader, then can you beta for me? Just PM me if you're interested. Thanks!

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

Now without further delay, here's my story!

* * *

_Ahhh, what a wonderfully quiet day today,_ Mephisto thought. _No Rin to bother m- _Mephisto's thoughts were halted as his door was kicked down. "Well, speak of the devil," he muttered.

"MEPHISTO!" Rin shouted. "WHERE IN GEHENNA'S GATE IS YUKIO?!"

Mephisto sighed, taking in Rin's appearance. Rin was a pretty girl, if only she would wear skirts more often. She has blue-black hair, electrifying blue eyes, and curves that would make girls jealous and guys drool. But her unusually long canines, lack of manners and overprotective brother, Yukio, makes her unapproachable, not to mention the fact that she dresses in guy's clothing. "Oh, I don't know, he could be here, he could be there, or maybe even waaay over there." Mephisto said, slightly amused at the face Rin was making.

"Hmph, you know what I'm talking about bastard." Rin huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

"Yes, but if I told you that wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

"Just tell me, you clown."

"Or what?"

"Or….. or I'll PUNCH YOU IN YOUR STUPID FACE, BASTARD!" Rin yelled, her tail lashing out behind her.

"Fine, fine." Mephisto sighed, again. "If you're really so worried-"

"I-I'm not worried," Rin said blushing a bit. "Just…. curious"

"Suuure. Any who, I sent him on a mission to Ouran High, school for the super-rich."

"What?! Wait where is that, never mind, why didn't Yukio tell me?"

"Weeeeell"

_Flashback_

"Yukio, I'm sending you to Ouran High school to investigate the increase of demonic activity going on there."

"Okay, for how long?"

"It could take weeks, maybe even months. A year at most. I want you to be able to get down to the source and then destroy it."

"What about my Nee-San?"

"What about her?"

"Well you can't tell her I'm going or she'll want to come with me and end up being a nuisance, and if you don't she'll pry the answers out of you."

Mephisto waved his hand in the air to dismiss Yukio. "Don't worry I'll come up with something."

_End of Flashback_

"Where is Ouran?" Rin demanded.

"Hmmm? Why should I tell you?"

"Fine I'll figure it out for myself!" Rin said as she stormed out of the room, teeth bared and tail lashing around viciously.

* * *

Mephisto sighed once more as he watched the girl storm out of his office. "Geez, my poor door. Heh, I guess I'll just take it out of her allowance." Evil aura started to pour out of him.

"Hmph, stupid clown-bastard, I'll show him." Rin muttered angrily as she walked towards her dorm. When she was about to walk into the dorm, while muttering a bunch of obscenities, she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Ri-Chan! How are you?" Shiemi asked, noticing the dark aura surrounding her friend.

"Shiemi!" Rin exclaimed, her mood brightening instantly at seeing her first girl friend. "I'm fine… wait! Do you know about Ouran High, school for the super-rich?"

"Ummm, I think so why?"

Rin grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Just tell me where it is!"

"It's in Bunkyo, Tokyo."

"Thanks so much Shiemi!" Rin said, running off to pack her things. _Hehehe, I'm going to find you Yukio!_

* * *

_Somewhere in Japan_

"Achooo!" Yukio sneezed while setting his things up in his new apartment. "Geez, its freezing. I need to talk to the landlady about this."

_The Next Day_

"Geez, it was so cold in the apartment I was surprised I got any sleep at all, the landlady wasn't any help either." Yukio grumbled, walking towards his new school. He already took the entrance exam, passing with flying colors. After all, he is a genius. He also already had his uniform on, and man was it expensive. It was a white button up shirt with a black tie and a blue blazer with the school's emblem on it, complete with black pants and dress shoes. He himself had hazel brown hair, green eyes with glasses on them, and two freckles under his left eye.

Whispers were heard as Yukio walked down the hallway. He could make out some words every now and the like "cute" or "commoner" or "host club". _Man, I miss home already._ Yukio walked into the classroom just then.

"Alright," said the teacher. "This is our new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Yukio Okumura, pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope we can get along this year." Yukio said, bowing.

"Thank you Mr. Okumura. Please sit down next to Mr. Suoh, Suoh please stand up." As the teacher said this a blonde boy with violet eyes stood up. Yukio went to sit down, feeling people's stares on him, especially that blonde boy's. _Why is he staring at me so intensely__?_ Yukio wondered.

Before he knew it, it was lunch period. He was walking towards the cafeteria when all of a sudden, two twins with orange hair stepped in his way.

"Please move aside"

"What if-""We don't want to?" The twins said, completing each other's sentences.

"Then I won't stop you" Yukio said calmly, trying to walk around the twins. Just then the twins grabbed both of his arms and started running down the hallway while pulling, dragging, Yukio. "We got him boss," The twins shouted as they entered abandoned music room 3.

"Let me go," Yukio said, ripping his arms out of their hands. "Where am I?"

"You are at the Host Club, where rich, and handsome young men with too much time on their hands entertain beautiful young ladies with too much time on their hands as well." The blonde kid from Yukio's class said.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked.

"Why, how impolite of me, I'm Tamaki Suoh! King of the Host Club!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Okay, why am I here?"

"I want you to join the host club!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't' have too much time on my hands, in fact it's quite the opposite, and I have no interest in "entertaining beautiful young ladies." So if you'll excuse me," Yukio turned to leave and was about to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Tamaki cried. "Please, just try it, please, please, please, please?"

"Senpai, leave him alone." A boy with brown eyes and hair suddenly walked into the room.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki pleaded. "I just want him to at least try it out!"

The boy, Haruhi, looked at Yukio. "What's your name? As you probably know by now I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Yukio, Yukio Okumura."

"Okay, Yukio, can you at least try the Host Club, if you still don't want to be here afterwards then I promise we will leave you alone. Is it a deal?"

"Deal"

And so, Yukio's first day as a temporary host begins.

* * *

"Alright, in a few minutes the Host Club doors will open and the young ladies will come in." Tamaki announced.

"Before you begin your first day let me introduce you to the other members of the Host Club. This is Kyoya Ootori. He is the cool type." Tamaki pointed to a tall man with black hair and black eyes with glasses covering them, he seemed to be writing in a strange black notebook. "Pleasure to meet you." Kyoya said.

Then Tamaki pointed to a kid who looked like he was just 8, on a man's shoulders. "The blonde kid with blue eyes is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him Honey, he's the loli-shota type. And the one with spikey black hair and black eyes is Takashi Morinozuka, but we just call him Mori, he's the wild type."

"Hiiiiii!" Honey said. "Do you want to see Usa-chan?" Honey asked, holding up a stuffed bunny, while Mori just grunted.

"No thanks." Yukio answered.

"Okay."

"Then there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You met them before, they're the mischievious type."

"I hope-" "We can-""have some fun-" "playing with you." They said.

"That is Haruhi, but you already know that, he's the natural type." Tamaki said as he pointed at Haruhi.

"I hope we can get along" Haruhi stated.

"And finally, there's me! Tamaki Suoh, the princely type! So then for your first day I want you to pair up with Haruhi, he will show you the ropes. Any questions?"

"What are these 'types' you're talking about?"

"They are the way you act. For example since I like to charm my 'customers' with my good looks and politeness, I would be considered princely."

"Okay. That's all." Yukio walked over to Haruhi. "I guess I'm with you."

The doors to the room burst open as all the girls ran in, ready to meet their host.

"Hey Haruhi-Kun." A girl with black hair said. "Who is this?"

"This is a possible new host, Yukio." Haruhi answered swiftly.

"Good afternoon. What is your name miss?" Yukio asked.

The girl giggled. "I'm Ayana."

This talk continued on as more girls joined Ayano, interested in Yukio.

_This is a good way to talk with people and gather information. This could prove useful. _Yukio thought.

Just then the day ended and the girls left.

"So?" Tamaki inquired. "Will you join the Host Club?"

"Sure, it seems interesting."

Booming laughter then came out of nowhere, and then a huge platform raised from the ground with a girl on it. She had long dirty blonde hair with a bow in it and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Hahahahaha! I am Renge Houshakuji, manager of the Host Club, and as a new Host I shall give you a type." Renge quieted for a little while before speaking again. "You are the intellectual type. You act all polite and guarded and you're really smart. Not only that, but you also care about other's feelings, even if it doesn't show all the time, every now and then you're façade slips and I can see your eyes soften."

Then the platform descended back down to who-knows-where.

"Perfect! Tamaki exclaimed. "Welcome, Yukio Okumura, to Ouran High School Host Club!"

-End of Chapter-

A/N: I made some edits to this chapter, thanks blackchaosaria2501 for making these suggestions. Also if anyone can come up with a better type for Yukio, then please post your suggestion in the comments.

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	2. Preparing for the Entrance Exams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist.

**A/N: **Shout out to my two followers, Wiuwi and blackchaosari2051! You guys are awesome and Happy Valentine's Day! (I wrote this 2/14/15, but didn't publish it until now) Also, leave a suggestion of a pairing in the reviews, I'll take most pairings involving Rin. (No yuri pairings please, sorry yuri fans :()

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

Rin was stuffing clothes into her bag angrily. _How dare Yukio go on a mission and not tell me! "Nuisance"? Yeah right! I'll show him how much of a "nuisance" I can be! _Shoving her last piece of clothing into her bag, she closed it and then slung Kurikara over her shoulder. _I'm coming for you nii!_

Rin ran to the train station and just as her train was about to leave, she got on. "Phew, man that was close." Rin wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Stupid nii-chan, at least leave a note or something." She muttered. Looking around, Rin finally sat down. Letting out a long yawn she thought, _might as well take a nap._

_Time Skip_

Rin got off the train as she reached Bunkyo. "Finally! Now then, it's time to visit my dear brother." Rin laughed evilly. People around her looked at her weirdly.

"Mommy, why is that lady laughing?" A little girl asked her mother.

"Just keep walking sweetie." The mother answered, pulling her daughter closer.

Rin wandered around, trying to find a hotel or apartment or something! "Ugh, this is taking longer than I expe-"Rin was cut off as she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rin yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the stranger replied.

Rin looked up to see a boy? No wait, it was a girl dressed like a boy. Rin could tell it was a girl due to the fact that she dresses in guy's clothing all the time, that and her voice and her smell.

"No, I'm sorry too, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Rin, what's yours?

"My name is Haruhi," the girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi!"

"You too. Hey Rin, where exactly are you going?"

"Hmmm? Nowhere in particular. Why?"

"Well you seem lost."

"Actually, I'm looking for a place to stay. Do you know where I could find one?"

"Yes I do. In fact, my apartment complex has a room available. Did you just move here or something? Where are your parents?" Haruhi asked, eying Rin's overstuffed bags.

"Well… they're….. dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Haruhi looked at Rin apologetically.

"No, no, it's okay." Rin said, shrugging off the question. "I actually came here to look for Ouran High. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah. I actually go there. Are you planning on going there?"

Rin scratched her cheek nervously. "Well I wasn't really planning to. I'm not really rich, in fact I'm kind of here on a tight budget."

"That's okay! You can take the entrance exams and get in, that's how I got in."

Rin burst out laughing at that. "I'm not particularly smart, I mean I can barely pass any of my classes right now. So I doubt I could pass the entrance exams."

It's not that Rin isn't smart. It's more like she doesn't have the motivation to study. If she tried, she could actually get good grades, and maybe, just maybe, she could even be like Yukio.

"Well, have you ever tried to get better grades?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really…" Rin trailed off.

"Well then, starting today I'll help you get in."

"Really? You barely even know me, hell, I don't even have a place to stay. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't really know myself, but you seem nice and I was hoping we could get to know each other better, since you'll be my new neighbor. Now then, follow me." With that said Haruhi started walking away, Rin following after her.

"Here we are!" Haruhi said.

The building was a two story apartment complex. It was in good shape and seemed like a nice place. Rin went in to check it out and was delighted to find that the cost was cheap. So naturally, Rin took it.

"Thanks so much Haruhi!" Rin exclaimed.

"No problem Rin. What's your room number?"

"Number 14"

"Great! I'll get some text books from my place and drop them off so you can study. If you need any help I'm in the room right next to yours."

"That's great! Thanks a bunch, Haruhi!"

* * *

Yukio was not in a good mood. The day was over and everything was just so… annoying. His lunch was horrible, and the Host Club was a waste of time, all he could get out of the girls was meaningless gossip.

_Flashback_

"Did you hear about that girl who went crazy and tried to kill her own family?" A girl asked her friend.

This caught Yukio's attention. "Excuse me miss, but can you tell me more about that girl?"

The girl giggled at being called miss and answered, "Of course! The girl's name was Narumi, and supposedly she went crazy after learning her best friend died in a car accident. They say she was crying her eyes out, until all of a sudden she started laughing maniacally. After that, she got out a knife and tried to stab her parents, she only succeeded in injuring them and now she's in a mental institute."

"Hmmm, how sad. Thank you for your time, miss." Yukio said as he walked away.

_Interesting. I should check this out._

_End of Flashback_

Yukio ended up asking around about the story and even searched it online, only to discover that the story was fake.

_I miss nee and her cooking. _Yukio sighed as he walked into his apartment. It was 3 stories high and every apartment was complete with 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen. Yukio wasn't used to having so much room to himself. He had to admit, it was lonely without Rin.

"I should start unpacking," Yukio said out loud, as he started to unpack his things from boxes.

* * *

"Ugh! I just don't get this!" Rin exclaimed. _Maybe I should bust into the school and find Yukio myself. _After contemplating this idea for a while Rin sighed, exasperated. _Nah, I wouldn't want to be arrested after I just got here. _

With that, Rin started studying again, this time paying more attention to the areas she was having trouble on.

* * *

**A/N:** I typed this on my phone first, before putting it down on my computer. I just couldn't wait to continue this story! Consider it my Valentine's gift. Hope my 2 followers enjoy! Also, the story Yukio heard, yeah, it's true…just saying. ;) (Updates will mostly be on weekends)

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	3. Uniforms

Chapter 3: Uniforms

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist

A/N: Hello again! Another new update for you! Hope you like! ;) Shout out to my followers, YuGiOhRox, SilverDreamPheonix, Wiuwi, and blackchaosaria2501!

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_A couple days later on Monday._

Rin was prepared to take the entrance exam, she studied 24/7 (with a little help from Haruhi), and called the school in advance to notify them of her arrival. She even took a mock exam and, not to brag, but she got a pretty good score! She even got a job, so she could pay the apartment rent, and the best part about her job is that she hasn't gotten fired! (Yet)

_Yukio would be proud of me!_ Rin thought. _I'm ready for anything!_

It was 6:00 am and Rin had to get up early to go in to take the exams. She hated getting up early, but she really didn't have a choice. Rin heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Rin, it's me, Haruhi. Are you ready to go?"

Rin opened the door with Kurikara slung on her shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Haruhi smiled. "Come on, let's go!"

The two girls started walking to the school. Over the days, the girls got to know each other, Haruhi told Rin about how she has to dress up like a boy, and how her mom died. Rin told Haruhi about how she never had any friends growing up and got into fights all the time, and about her dead father, Father Fujimoto. Rin even told Haruhi about being the daughter of Satan, after Haruhi saw her using her sword. In a way, they've become best friends.

Soon they arrived at the school. Rin took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, but I'm also excited. You know?" Rin smiled at Haruhi. _It took me a while Nii, but I finally found you _Rin thought hopefully.

"I also felt that way when I first took the entrance exams." Haruhi got a nostalgic look in her eyes. She laughed a little, "I was so nervous, my hand was shaking the whole time. I'm surprised they could even read my handwriting!"

The girls laughed as they walked inside.

"Good luck! I hope to see you in class!" Haruhi said as she walked towards her classroom.

Rin walked to the admissions office. "Umm, excuse me, I'm Rin Okumura, I'm here to take the entrance exam. Do you know where I need to go?"

The lady at the desk simply pointed to an office behind her.

"Thanks," Rin mumbled as she opened the office doors.

As Rin walked in she was welcomed by a sharp-looking man with brown hair and eyes.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you, Rin Okumura! Are you by any chance related to that boy, what's his name...? Oh! Yukio?"

"Umm, he's actually the reason I'm here." Rin answered.

"Oh... Well let's get on with the exam. You are taking the exam in room 213. It's only a couple of doors down. Once you're done I need you to come back to my office while we wait for your results."

"Thank you sir!"

"Before you go, I would like you to go to know about our "No Violence" policy. If I see you harm another student then I will have you expelled."

"Is it okay if I carry my sword around?"

"Well, as long as you don't draw it then yes."

"Alright! Wish me luck!" Rin left the office to look for the exam room.

* * *

As Yukio walked into school today he heard people whispering to each other about a new girl in school. _Why would someone enter school in the middle of the semester? _He wondered.

Yukio walked into his first class and took his seat next to Tamaki.

"Hey Yukio," Tamaki whispered. "What do you think about this 'new girl' everyone has been talking about?"

"Eh? What about her?" Yukio answered.

"Well, what do you think she's like? She could be a potential customer."

"How would I know, I've never met her." (If only Yukio knew how wrong he was…)

"Quiet down!" The teacher said harshly. "Alright, today we will be talking about..."

Yukio, for once, didn't listen to what the teacher was saying. He was too focused on what was wrong with this school, or more accurately, what WASN'T wrong with this school. _What the heck, I've been here for a couple of a day's and all I've gotten so far is a rumor, and that's exactly what it was! Just meaningless gossip. _Yukio sighed, maybe he wasn't looking hard enough.

* * *

Rin was staring at the clock anxiously. It's been about half an hour since she took the exam. _The f*** is taking so long? What if they lost my test? What if I failed? What if— _Rin's thoughts were abruptly stopped as the lady from the admissions desk came in.

"Miss Rin Okumura?" The lady asked, as if expecting Rin to be gone.

"Yes?" Rin answered impatiently.

"I'm happy to tell you that you passed the exams!"

"Awesome!" _I guess all that studying wasn't for nothing! _Rin thought happily.

"Now then follow me to get your uniform," the lady motioned for Rin to come.

After walking down a few hallways, they arrived at a storage unit and walked in.

"Whoa, big storage room." Rin looked around in wonder. The storage room was more like a freaking house from the size of it.

"Alright pick your size please." The lady gestured towards a bunch of bright yellow dresses.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?" Rin practically screeched.

"It's the girl's school uniform." The lady answered calmly.

"Um, do I have to wear it?"

"No, you don't. But it's advised that you do."

"I think I'll stick to my own clothes, thank you very much!"

The lady sighed. "If you're going to wear your own clothes, at least wear something more… lady-like."

Rin paused before answering. "Hmmm, no thanks."

The woman had a big anime sweat drop going down the side of her face and her eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly. "That wasn't exactly an option but, okay… Now then, here is your schedule. The school is easy to navigate so you should find your way easily. Good luck!"

Rin nodded and then left to go to her first class.

* * *

Haruhi listened to the teacher half-heartedly. _I wonder how Rin is doing,_ Haruhi thought. Then the door to her classroom was opened and surprise, surprise! _Rin!_ Haruhi nearly shouted but caught herself at the last moment.

Everyone was staring at Rin, her commoner clothes definitely made her stand out. Especially since they were obviously clothes a guy would wear. The sword slung over her shoulder didn't help either.

"Everyone this is our new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said politely.

"Hello! I'm Rin Okumura! It's nice to meet you!"

Haruhi did a double take. _Did she just say her last name was Okumura?!_

"Alright. Please sit down over..." The teacher trailed off looking for an empty seat.

Haruhi raised her hand. "There's an empty seat next to me."

This made all the girls in the room immediately start to glare at Rin for being able to sit next to 'their precious Haruhi.'

"Oh, there. You can sit next to Mr. Fujioka."

Rin quickly sat down and then Haruhi leaned over and whispered to her.

"I'm so glad that you passed!"

"I know right! If my dad were still alive to hear this..."

"You still miss him, don't you?"

Rin smiled genuinely, her eyes glazing over from remembering 'the good ol' days'. This caused many guys to glance at her.

Haruhi smiled, causing 'his' fangirls to swoon. "I know what that feels like. I still miss my mother at times."

"Yeah…"

Then both girls turned back around to the front.

Behind them, two twins were talking furiously.

"How does Haruhi know the new girl?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"I don't know, childhood friends?" Kaoru answered.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"Did you see the way guys looked at her when she smiled?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Yeah that gives me an idea…" Hikaru smiled mischievously.

* * *

**A/N: **About Rin NOT being in the same class as Yukio… you see, since Yukio was considered a prodigy I decided to bump him up a grade in the story. Plus, it added more suspense since it would take longer for him and Rin to meet. So…yeah. Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	4. The Fated Meeting

Chapter 4: The Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist

**A/N: **I was bored so I decided, let's post another chapter! After all I've actually went ahead in the story and have already written chapter 5 &amp; 6\. 7 is a work in progress. Thank you YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, Wiuwi, and blackchaosaria2501. Check out some of their stories! Also, special thanks to SaiyukiLover232 for your reviews, you are the best! Thanks for reading here's chapter 4!

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

It was time for lunch and both Haruhi and Rin were walking towards the lunch room. "Hey Rin, about your last name…" Haruhi trailed off, wondering how to ask this.

"Yeah?" Rin asked, curious as to what her friend had to say.

"Wel- oof!" Haruhi was knocked over by the two Hitachiin twins as they sped down the hallway.

"Hey, you're-" "the new girl right?" The twins, as per usual, finished each other's sentences.

"Yes, yes I am. Although I have a name you know." Rin answered, matter-of-factly.

"We know-" "it's just more fun-" "to call you-" "the new girl."

"HEY!" Haruhi, shouted. "Would you please get off of me?"

During their Q&amp;A session, the twins completely forgot about the poor girl squished under their feet.

"Sorry." They picked Haruhi off of the ground.

Haruhi smoothed down her blazer. "Let's just go to lunch, shall we?" Haruhi asked, completely forgetting her earlier question.

Together the group walked to the lunch room.

"Hey Rin, what's up with your clothes?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I get why you're wearing commoners clothes, but why are they guy's clothing?" Hikaru added. "Not to mention that sword."

"Well, it's just more comfortable… and easier to run away in." Rin whispered the last part. "And it's not a sword it's a katana. I have it because it's the last thing my dad gave me before he… died." Technically not a lie. "Plus, Haruhi can wear guy's clothes and she's a girl, so why can't I?"

The twins were shocked into silence. "You know?" They asked in unison.

Rin snorted. "It wasn't hard to figure out, in fact it was pretty obvious."

They arrived at the lunch room and sat down to eat. Rin got out her bento box and there was complete silence… until the twins broke it.

"Hey what's that?" Hikaru asked eying the box.

"Eh? You mean you've never seen a bento before?" Rin asked, shocked.

"No." They replied.

"Here, try some food! I made it myself."

"If you made it, no thanks." Hikaru answered slyly.

Rin got mad at this comment and shoved food inside both their mouths before they could even say "bento box."

"Just eat it!" Rin huffed. _Stupid rich people. _She added in her head.

"Wow! This is good coming from a tomboy. Are you sure you made it?" Hikaru asked.

Rin's face went beet red. "I"LL KILL YOU!"

Haruhi grabbed Rin before she could proceed to strangle Hikaru. "Hey Rin, let me try some." Haruhi said, trying to calm Rin down.

"Here." Rin shoved the bento box in front of Haruhi. "I lost my appetite."

Haruhi proceeded to eat the food. "Wow! Can you by any chance make tuna?"

Rin thought for a while. "I probably could if I had the right ingredients."

Haruhi beamed. "Tuna…"

Little did they notice the angry fangirls spying on them. _How dare that new girl come in and take our hosts away from us! She will pay! _The fangirls walked away, as quickly as they came.

* * *

_Time Skip_

"Hey Rin. I have club activities, so I won't be able to walk home with you. Oh yeah! That reminds me of that question I was going to ask you." Haruhi said.

"Well ask it now."

"Well, you don't… by any chance have a brother?"

"Actually, yeah. Do you know anything about him? Have you seen him?" Rin's voice rose in volume as her desperation to see Yukio grew.

"Well, you see there is someone in my club whose last name is Okumura and-"

"WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW?" Rin yelled.

"H-he's probably in the club room, it's in abandoned music room thre-"

Rin started speeding down the hallway, looking for the club room. _HA! I finally got you, Yukio!_

Haruhi was stunned. "What the heck just happened?"

Yukio was just having a peaceful time in the clubroom for once. There weren't too many customers at his table yet so there wasn't all that much chatter. But of course that didn't last long. Wherever he went, peace just never seemed to stay with Yukio.

The clubroom doors burst open.

Tamaki responded immediately. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club! Where handsome and rich-"

Tamaki was cut off as the girl walked right past him and shouted, "YUKIO!"

Yukio's eyes bulged out of his head as he shouted, "NEE-SAN!?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter was so short, but I wanted to end it at a cliffhanger. :P SUSPENSE people.

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	5. Conflict

Chapter 5: Conflict

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist. :(

**A/N: **I'm finally at the meeting point. I was so excited to write this chapter! :D Anyway, things should start heating up here, hope you like! Thank you .141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501! Special thanks to LilMama for the heads up!

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

The clubroom doors burst open.

Tamaki responded immediately. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club! Where handsome and rich-"

Tamaki was cut off as the girl walked right past him and shouted, "YUKIO!"

Yukio's eyes bulged out of his head as he shouted, "NEE-SAN!?"

* * *

Everyone's eyes were now directed towards the screaming siblings.

Tamaki was delighted at this. _Yukio has a sister? Now I'll have another wonderful daughter!_

Kyoya stared at them_. This could be interesting…_

The twins grinned. _Now we have more stuff to tease Yukio with._

Honey ate his cake. _I wonder if she'll like cake._

And Mori just grunted.

Rin was glaring furiously at her brother. _I came all this way to find him, and now I discover he joined a host club… wait, what IS a host club? Oh, whatever!_

"YUKIO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" She screamed.

Yukio looked at his sister calmly. "Nee-san, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here!? How could you just leave without telling me? Do you know how worried I was? At least leave a note, moley four-eyes!"

Yukio's eyebrow twitched at his nickname. "Thank you for worrying about me, but this matter doesn't concern you."

Rin's face went red with anger. "Doesn't concern me? I'm your big sister for crying out loud! Of course it concerns me when I think my little brother goes missing! Am I such a nuisance that you can't even tell me when you're going somewhere, for what? A week? A month? Yukio, you could've been gone for a whole year! How do you NOT expect me to panic?"

"You know what Rin? You ARE a nuisance. You always get in my way when I'm trying to do something and it bothers me. So can you really blame me because I didn't tell you something?"

Rin was stunned into silence, but if you looked close enough you could see her hands turning white from being balled up into fists.

Kyoya noticed this and decided it was time to act. "Alright! Listen up! Anyone who is not from the host club needs to leave. NOW!"

Hearing the seriousness in Kyoya's voice, the girls starting rushing out immediately. And when the last girl left, Rin exploded.

"I didn't ask to be like this, Yukio! I didn't ask to be a monster, I didn't ask to be hated, I didn't ask to be a screw up, I didn't ask for ANY of this! Why can't you just see that? Why won't you just accept me?"

Yukio paused. "Rin, you need to leave."

"NO, YUKIO! ANSWER ME! What am I to you?"

"You are my sister."

"You're lying! If you have something to say, then spit it out!"

Yukio wasn't budging.

"Am I a screw up, Yukio? Am I the messed up sister that ruined your life? Do you still blame me for what happened to dad?" Rin couldn't stop talking, she didn't even realize what she was saying. Her walls were crumbling. Her smile was gone, replaced with tears. She was looking down, bangs covering her eyes.

"WHAT AM I?!" She screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Yukio roared. "JUST SHUT UP! All you are is a nuisance! A constant pain in my ass that just won't go away! Why won't you just shut up and take responsibility for something for once in your life! It's always excuses, excuses, excuses. "I didn't do it" or "He started it!" Well guess what, Rin? I don't believe you anymore! It's YOUR fault that you turned out like this, it's YOUR fault that I feel this way towards you, and it's YOUR fault that our father is dead!"

Rin finally looked up and Yukio could clearly see the hurt a in her eyes and the tears running down her face.

"That's not true…"

"It IS true, Rin!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! IF YOU REALLY THINK THIS ABOUT ME THEN MAYBE IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER IF I WAS NEVER EVEN BORN!"

Yukio looked into Rin's eyes. "Maybe it would've been better."

Rin looked down again and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "You're the worst." She whispered. "I don't ever want you to talk to me again. I. HATE. YOU!"

With that, Rin turned on her heel and left the room, silently crying. While she was leaving Haruhi walked in.

"Rin! Are you oka-" Haruhi's words were brushed off as Rin ran right past her. This allowed Haruhi to catch a glimpse of Rin's face, tears and all.

Haruhi immediately turned her attention to Yukio. To say she was angry was an understatement, she was FURIOUS. "What did you say to her?!"

Yukio was too shocked to answer as realization of what he said dawned on him.

Haruhi repeated herself. "What did you say to her?!"

Yukio finally looked at Haruhi and answered weakly. "I'm too ashamed to repeat it."

The host came out of their shock, except Kyoya who was never shocked to begin with.

"How could you say that to her, isn't she your sister?" Honey spoke up.

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Go after her." Haruhi said.

Yukio nodded slowly and then started running after his sister.

* * *

Rin didn't know where she was going all she could do was run, run, run. She soon found stairs that lead up to somewhere. She didn't know where, but she didn't care. One set of stairs, two set of stairs, up she went.

Finally, she arrived at her unknown destination: the roof.

Looking up at the sky, she sat down and started sobbing. "Why? Why can't I have a normal life?"

"Do you hate it?"

Rin's head shot around to look at the person who spoke. She saw a girl her age with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl grinned. "My name's Narumi."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Remember Narumi? ;) Anyway, review my story! They feed my motivation to write, so review! Please?

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	6. A Demon Appears

Chapter 6: A Demon Appears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist

**A/N: **Hello! Another chapter for my followers, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, .141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501.

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

Looking up at the sky, she sat down and started sobbing. "Why? Why can't I have a normal life?"

"Do you hate it?"

Rin's head shot around to look at the person who spoke. She saw a girl her age with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name's Narumi."

* * *

Rin wiped the tears out of her eyes and forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you Narumi, I'm Rin."

"You don't have to do that." Narumi replied emotionlessly.

"Do what?" Rin asked, her smile faltering.

"Fake smile, when it's obvious you're in pain."

"Oh." Rin looked down, smile gone. She laughed bitterly. "Is it that obvious?"

Narumi just nodded.

"Heh, I guess I'm not used to my walls breaking so easily."

"Do you want it to stop?"

"What?"

"Do you want it to stop?"

"Do I want **what** to stop?"

"The pain. I can get rid of it."

Rin laughed at that. "Ha! If only you could."

"But I CAN." Narumi said, putting emphasis on can. "If you'll allow me of course." Narumi smiled.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Come home."

"Why would I want to go back to the monastery?"

Narumi shook her head. "No. Come **home**."

Rin's eyes widened in realization. "No, no, no, no, NO! Get away! I can't, no, I WON'T go there! Not now, not ever."

Narumi's face was contorted into a creepy smile. "Oh, but Rin-Sama, your Father awaits. He gets angrier and angrier the longer you refuse to go home. And if you do come home you will be accepted there. Everyone will love you, there will be no one to yell at you, no one to call you a monster, and best of all, you'll have brothers that actually care for you and love you!"

"No! People here accept me, and… and Yukio he, he loves me… right?" Rin finished the sentence, not quite as sure of herself as she was in the beginning.

"Oh, but Rin-Sama. Didn't you hear what your dear brother said? You are just a nuisance to him. But you can change that! If you come home you will be a princess! Satan's only daughter. The pain you feel will go away. If you would just **take my hand**." Narumi reached her hand out.

Rin was feeling dizzy. She was so tired. _The pain will stop if you take her hand. You can leave the past behind. Take her hand. _A voice said in her mind. Rin started reaching for the girl's hand. Her mind repeating the same thing over and over again like a mantra. _The pain will stop, take her hand. The pain will stop, take her hand. The pain will stop, take her hand._

"Rin! Stop!"

Rin's mind came to a screeching halt. _That was Yukio._ She thought. But that thought left her mind as the voice came back louder. _**The pain will stop, take her hand. The pain will stop, take her hand. The pain will stop, take her hand. **_Rin, once again started reaching for the girl's hand.

"Nee-san, please."

_He sounds desperate…_ Rin almost looked back at Yukio, until the voice came back, yet again, practically screaming inside her head. _**THE PAIN WILL STOP, TAKE HER HAND. THE PAIN WIL STOP, TAKE HER HAND. THE PAIN WILL STOP, TAKE HER HAND!**_

"RIN, I'M SORRY!"

This time Rin stopped for good. Those two words bringing her out of her stupor. "Yukio…" She looked back at him. "I-" Rin wasn't able to finish her sentence, as she was cut off by a screech.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Narumi screeched. "I ALMOST HAD HER! SATAN WOULD'VE BEEN SO PLEASED!"

Rin looked back at Narumi. The girl was snarling, she had horns on her head and her teeth were unusually sharp.

Narumi looked at Rin sharply. "You. Cannot. Escape." With that, Narumi fainted. Her features returning to normal.

"Rin, look at me."

Rin turned to look at her brother. "Yukio..." Rin ran to Yukio, tears streaming freely down her face. She started hitting him on the chest weakly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid moley four-eyes."

Yukio's arms wrapped around Rin protectively. "I'm sorry Nee-san. I'm so sorry, for..." Yukio almost choked on his words. "For saying all that stuff about you. You know that's not true right? I love you Rin. I'm sor-" Yukio was cutoff by Rin shushing him.

Rin stopped hitting her brother and looked into his eyes. Smiling, she said, "I forgive you. After all, we're family, right?"

* * *

Haruhi was anxious. _I hope Rin didn't run off too far. I just met her about a week ago, but I know enough about her to know that she doesn't cry, at least not easily. So that leaves the question, what did Yukio- I mean her brother, say to her?_

"Senpai, what happened?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Well…" Tamaki proceeded to tell Haruhi about what transpired.

"….." Haruhi was shocked. "He really said that?"

Tamaki, for once, wasn't smiling all lovey-dovey. "Yeah."

There was a tense silence following the conversation. Making the wait unbearable.

Finally the club room doors opened, revealing a tired Rin and a relieved Yukio.

Haruhi bounced out of her seat and ran over to Rin and Yukio. "Rin! Are you okay? Do you need to talk? God, you look awful, you need to see the nurse!" Haruhi kept babbling, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I'm fine, Haruhi. I just need to rest." Rin waved her hand dismissively.

"No you're not! Look at yourself!" Haruhi just wouldn't let it go.

Rin sighed, not in the mood for another argument. "Okay, okay. I'll go see the nurse if it makes you feel better."

"We'll all go with you." Tamaki spoke up. The host club nodded in agreement.

Rin flashed one of her award-winning smiles. "Thank you."

Even though Rin's heart was shattered and then pieced back together just a few moments ago, she was happy. She knew in her heart that she finally found a place where she could belong..

* * *

_A Couple Of Days Later_

Rin was sitting in the club room, humming peacefully. School was rough for her, so she decided to relax for a little while. It was the end of the school day anyway.

Yukio looked at his big sister, just realizing something. "Rin, where exactly are you living?"

All the host club's ears perked up at his question.

"I live at the same apartment complex Haruhi lives in."

"Oh? Is that how-" "You know Haruhi?" The twins asked.

"Well, I actually bumped into 'her' as I was looking around for my brother. It was pure coincidence that 'she' happened to go to the same school as him." Rin answered, forgetting the fact that no one, besides the host club, is supposed to know Haruhi's real gender.

"Eh? Her? She? I thought Haruhi was a boy." Yukio was surprised. He knew that Rin could easily differentiate between genders, so if Rin said that Haruhi was a she, he'd believe her.

Tamaki started sweating. "No, no, no, no, no! You must be mistaken, Haruhi is most definitely a boy!"

The twins sniggered at Tamaki's reaction. They already knew about Rin knowing Haruhi's real gender.

Rin snorted. "Whatever you say."

Tamaki was panicking. _What do I say?_

Haruhi sighed, putting down the book she was reading. "It's fine, Senpai. Rin already knows." She diverted her attention to Yukio. "I'm sure you won't tell anyone that I'm a girl anyway, right?"

Yukio nodded.

"Case closed." Haruhi opened her book up again.

Tamaki immediately went into his emo corner and started muttering, "My little girl never tells me anything anymore…"

The twins immediately went to comfort their 'boss.'

Yukio went back to questioning his sister. "How are you paying for the apartment? Don't tell me you're mooching off of someone else. Wait, how did you get into Ouran anyway?"

"Actually Yukio, I got a job!" Rin answered excitedly. "Oh, and Haruhi helped me study and I got in using my smarts!"

Yukio's eyes widened. "Really Nee-san? It's not nice to lie."

Rin huffed. Her cheeks puffing out adorably. "That's not funny Yukio!"

Yukio leveled her eyes with an intense stare. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Wha?! I'm not lying!"

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your enormous ego."

"Yukio! It's true!" Rin looked over at Haruhi for reassurance. "Ne, ne, Haruhi, tell him!"

Haruhi sighed and put her book down. "It's true. Is it really that hard to believe?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up on his nose and answered seriously, "Yes, very. Anyway, what is your job?"

"I'm working as a waitress in this formal Japanese restaurant. I wanted to be the cook, but they said I had to be a professional. It's a really easy job! All I have to do is take people's orders and write them down. Memorizing the menu was easy, since I already knew most of the dishes on it."

Yukio wasn't quite sure what to say. "Umm, well I still don't believe you but, good job!"

Comfortable silence followed the end of the conversation. At least, until Honey walked up to Rin, curious as to what she could make. "Hey Ri-chan?" Honey asked innocently.

"Yes, Honey?" Rin looked over at the boy. _He reminds me so much of Shiemi, he even gave me the same nickname._

"Can you make me a cake?" Honey looked up at Rin pleadingly.

Rin giggled and blushed slightly. "Sure I can!"

"Yay!" Honey smiled.

"Well, I gotta get going to work." Rin said, standing up.

As soon as she left, the twins were by Tamaki's side. "Tamaki! We've got an idea." Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah! We think that since we don't know much about Rin, we think we should spy on her!" Kaoru said.

Kyoya overheard the conversation and decided to add in his own details. "If I may add, when I looked her and her brother up, all I got was that they are still currently going to True Cross Academy, and that their adoptive father is dead. So I'm a bit curious as to what her lifestyle is like."

The twins looked bewildered. "That's all you have?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison.

Kyoya looked at the twin's shocked expressions. "Yes, I'm surprised at how heavily guarded their personal information is."

Tamaki then decided on a plan of action. "Okay, we will call over the rest of the club and tell them our plan. Than we will run to catch up with Rin before she gets too far. After that, we spy!"

The four of them called over Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Yukio. They told them about their plan.

"No." Haruhi and Yukio spoke in unison.

"Why not?" Tamaki whined.

"She's my sister. I don't want some random people spying on her." Yukio answered.

"Rin's been through enough already. Don't you think?" Haruhi questioned.

"But, my dear children, we are just watching to see how she is doing! There's nothing wrong with that." Tamaki looked at the pair, silently pleading them to say yes.

"Yeah! Plus, Yukio, don't you want to see for yourself whether or not Rin is really lying about her job?" The twins added slyly.

Yukio went silent for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

Haruhi sighed, knowing full well that this was an argument she would lose. "Fine."

The host club ran out of the building just as Rin started heading towards her work. Quietly they followed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! That was a long chapter! So if no one else is going to vote on a pairing, I think I'll go with SayukiLover232's idea. Kay?

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	7. Spying

Chapter 7: Spying

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist.

**A/N: **Hello! Miss me? No?… oh :(

Well here's another chapter for my wonderful followers: SasukoUchmaki2012, HydroRecon, RainbowDashAttackOUT, AlchemicAliens, AkabaneKazama, Alewar, ThePathsOfPaths, diaaan, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, .141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501.

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

The host club ran out of the building just as Rin started heading towards her work. Quietly they followed her.

* * *

Rin strolled down the street casually, hands behind her head. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. _It's such a beautiful day, too bad I'll be spending it inside working all day._

There was a slight noise behind Rin and then she spun around all of a sudden. _I could've sworn I smelled the host club... This isn't the first time I've smelled them either. _She sighed. "Oh well, I must be going crazy."

A few steps away from her, in the bushes, a group of people were whispering frantically.

"I still don't think we should be doing this." A brunette said.

"But my daughter-," The violet-eyed blonde was cutoff midsentence by the brunette.

"You're not my dad!"

"Hey! Where did Ri-chan go?" A little blonde boy asked.

The people looked around, realizing they lost sight of their target. Shooting out of the bushes, the group was revealed to be the host club.

Despite the fact that they were hiding in the bushes, many girls started fangirling over them, due to their appearance.

"Excuse me?" Tamaki went up to a group of girls ogling at him. The girls started blushing furiously and giggled.

"I'm sure such lovely young ladies with refined tastes like you know a good old-fashioned Japanese restaurant my friends and I can eat at, right?" Tamaki then put on a dazzling smile that sent the girls swooning.

"Of course!" One girl piped up. The girl had red hair and green eyes, she was wearing casual clothes but you could obviously tell they were expensive. After all, it's not every day you see diamond studded jeans. "It's called (1) Akuma Oishī. It's just a couple of blocks away, hard to miss."

"Thank you princess." Tamaki walked away from the girls after giving them another dashing smile.

"Let's go find my other precious little girl!" Tamaki started walking forwards before Haruhi or Yukio could tell him that Rin wasn't his daughter.

* * *

Rin finally reached her destination: Akuma Oishī. The restaurant was neat and cozy. There were separate rooms in the restaurant so people could dine in private, the doors were traditional sliding doors adding to the "feel" of the restaurant. Mats were around the tables for people to sit down, and there were designs and patterns on the walls to add some colors to the place. The place where you could pay for your food was in the front, for obvious reasons and in the back was the kitchen and dressing rooms for the staff to get changed and cook. You could take one look at the restaurant and tell that it was a prestigious place.

"Morning, Miss Mei!" Rin called out to her boss before heading to the dressing rooms to change into her uniform.

Rin scowled at the uniform, it was a formal kimono. She never did like ANY kimono, let alone a formal hard-to-put-on kimono. This was the first time she actually saw the uniform, since the first week or so of her job was used to help her adjust. Sighing, Rin begrudgingly put the uniform on. Any job was better than no job.

Getting out of the dressing room, she heard someone gasp beside her. Looking to her right, she saw Miss Mei standing there, hands covering her mouth. Miss Mei was a petite woman, she had black hair that's always up in a bun and black eyes.

"Wow! You know, when I hired you I had my doubts, but now when I see how well you pull off that uniform I'm astonished, and usually I disapprove of weapons, but that katana just adds to your look." Miss Mei commented. "May I do something with your hair?"

Rin blushed. The kimono was navy blue with a violet flower pattern stemming up from the bottom, until it reached the obi. The color matched well with her hair and made her pale skin stand out. The obi was a golden yellow color and was tied up in a bow on the back. The uniform came with wooden sandals, which were very uncomfortable. Add kurikara slung over her shoulder and BANG! Rin's uniform. Altogether, she looked like a very fragile and cute girl. Two things that you would get a nice punch in the face for, if you ever called her that.

"U-umm, I guess you can, if you want to…" Rin trailed off, not wanting to disobey her boss.

Miss Mei proceeded to tie Rin's hair into various hairstyles until she finally settled on one: pigtails.

_Oh hell no! _Rin thought as she realized what Miss Mei did. _Screw this job!_ As Rin opened her mouth to protest, another employee walked in.

"Konichiwa, Miss Mei! I'm ready to work!" A tall boy with brown hair and green eyes walked in. He was wearing black slacks, a white button-up shirt with a tie, and a blue blazer with an emblem on it. This was a uniform Rin knew VERY well.

_Eh? Isn't that Akira Fukuhara from my class? Crap! If he sees me like this I'm done for. _Quietly, Rin started sneaking off and then Miss Mei grabbed her.

"Akira! Have you seen the new employee? She's a quite the looker." Miss Mei gestured to the captive girl in her arms.

Looking over at Rin, the boy smiled. "It's nice to meet you! What's your name cutie?"

Rin was too surprised to even think about the fact that he called her cute. _The hell?! He doesn't even recognize me!_ Rin sweat dropped. "A-ano… You seriously don't recognize me?"

The boy seemingly confused looked at Rin more closely. That's when he noticed the katana on her shoulder. "Ehhhhh?!" His eyes widened in surprise. "You're that new commoner girl, Rin Okumura! Wow, you look completely different!"

Rin's eye was twitching in anger, her fist clenching by her face. _He could have just said "new girl" instead of "new commoner girl."_

Rin's anger was cutoff again by more customers coming in. Miss Mei clapped her hands together. "All right employees! Get to work! Rin, please go greet the customers outside, I'm sure you could get us a lot of customers!"

Rin nodded warily, not quite sure whether to be happy that the job was easy or scared if any perverts came along.

"Akira! Get dressed then start taking orders! The other employees will be here soon!" With that Miss Mei walked off.

Akira looked at Rin and smiled with a thumbs up. "Ganbatte!"

Sighing, she went outside to do her job.

* * *

The host club was tired, albeit Honey, Mori, and Yukio. They were not expecting the walk to be so long.

"We're never going to make it!" Tamaki cried, placing his hand on his head dramatically.

"If Ri-chan can get there easily then so can we!" Honey said enthusiastically.

"Easy for you to say!" "Yeah! You're not actually even walking!" The twins shouted.

Haruhi sighed. "We're here."

"Whaaaaaaat?!" The host club looked up, and sure enough there it was.

"Hey! Isn't that Ri-chan!" Honey, exclaimed pointing at a girl in a blue kimono.

The club looked over and, tada!

"Are you sure that's Rin?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, she doesn't even look remotely similar, besides that weird sword-thingy she carries over her shoulder." Kaoru added.

"That's definitely her." Yukio spoke up, fixing his glasses on his face. "Believe it or not, Rin used to dress like this all the time when we were kids. That is before…"

"Before what?" Kyoya questioned.

"It's none of your business!" Yukio snapped, shocking the others.

_Yukio's Flashback_

"Get the monster!" A boy shouted. He was 5 years old with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was about 3 feet tall, towering slightly over other kids his age.

Two other boys were running after a little girl, she had blueish- black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was up in pigtails, and she was wearing a yukata.

The boys were currently running around in a forest. Having ended up here when they were chasing the girl.

"I'm not a monster! Get away from m-," The girl was cutoff as she slipped on her yukata and fell.

"Hahaha! Look at the little demon now!" The three boys laughed.

The little girl started to panic. "Leave me alone!"

"Aww, look at her, she's crying. Why don't you go to your mommy? Oh wait! You don't have one!" The boy laughed cruelly.

"Come on! Let's get her while she's down!" The boys started hitting and kicking the girl profusely until she lost her voice from screaming so much. Eventually they got bored from hitting someone who couldn't say anything.

"Let's go, this isn't fun anymore." They walked away, leaving the girl battered and bruised. Her hair was disheveled and her yukata was torn and muddy.

A little boy with hazel brown hair and green eyes ran from out of nowhere. Going to the girl's aid. Immediately afterwards a man with white hair and black eyes in priest clothing came and picked up the girl, carrying her to the hospital.

"Ee-san! Nee-san! NEE-SAN!" A little boy could be heard hollering at his sister.

The girl opened her eyes and saw her brother looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Yokatta." The boy let out a breath he was holding in. "How are you, Nee-san?"

The girl forced a smile. "Never better, moley four-eyes!"

The boy flinched. "You're not okay! Don't lie to me! You're in the hospital for crying out loud!" He cried, waving his hands in the air.

"Rin." The girl looked over to find the source of the voice.

"Hey old man!" The girl smiled. "Whatcha doing here?"

The person the girl, Rin, called old man clenched his fists and looked up, smiling at her.

"Nevermind that! Now, honestly how're you doing?"

Rin looked down. "I hate it. I HATE IT!" She started crying again. "Why won't they just LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

The man sighed and started rubbing his daughter's back. "I don't know Rin."

_End of Flashb__ack_

_That's when Rin started wearing boy clothes. Never again did she get beat up… _Yukio looked off into the distance, his mind somewhere else.

The host club decided not to pry. That pained look he gave just now was enough.

They started walking towards the restaurant again, being careful to slip in while Rin was busy with another customer.

* * *

Rin was finally done! And there was only one pervy guy who was unlucky enough to "accidentally" get his face slapped. Hey, he deserved it.

Rin was walking towards her apartment until she heard crying. Looking around, she saw a little boy, seemingly 8 years old, lying on the ground with two older boys towering over him.

"Hahaha! Look, the little orphan is crying. What a wimp." The boys pulled back their fists and were about to hit when.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Rin shouted.

"Beating up a little kid? That's not very tough! You two are just cowards! Why don't you parasites scram before I call the police for assault!"

The two boys scoffed, but left anyway.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright?" Rin picked the little boy up off the ground.

The boy sniffled and nodded. He had spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a couple of bruises but otherwise, he was fine.

"Thanks Onee-san!" The boy rubbed his tears away and smiled brightly.

Rin practically melted at the sight. "No problem kid… Hey, do you want some dango? I got it from this place I work at! It's really good!"

The boy nodded his head eagerly.

Rin smiled. "Here you go! Is there anything else I can do for ya'?"

The boy hesitated. "E-eto… Can you sing me a song Onee-san?"

Rin blanched. "W-well…"

The boy looked down. "That's okay if you don't want to. My Okaasan always sang to me whenever I was sad… but she died a while ago. Then I had to go live with my obaa-chan, because my dad didn't want me. That's why those kids were bullying me. They called me an orphan…"

Rin gulped. "A-alright, I'll do it. Just don't give me that sad look… kay?"

"Hontou?!" The boy looked up with bright eyes. "Thanks Onee-san!"

_What should I sing? _Rin thought panicking. _Ummm, I know! The kid likes dango apparently so THAT song should work. _

Rin drew in a deep breath. _I haven't sung in a while… I hope I'm not too rusty._

* * *

(1) According to google translate that means devilishly delicious, although I know akuma means demon so correct me if I'm wrong.

**A/N: **Hehehehe. I left it off there. I'm evil! :) If you come across any unfamiliar words, which I highly doubt, then just look them up or PM me about them. See you in chapter 8!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	8. Rin CAN Act Like A Girl

Chapter 8: Rin CAN Act Like a Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC, Blue Exorcist, or coughcoughclannadcough.

**A/N:** Chapter 8! Thanks to: Adelheidi36, Blossicklover456, DaughterOfApollo1945, babymcflurry, dontstopkeepwalking, Sami-Black, SasukoUchmaki2012, HydroRecon, RainbowDashAttackOUT, AlchemicAliens, AkabaneKazama, Alewar, ThePathsOfPaths, diaaan, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, .141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501 for following my story!

Btw, it's my B-day today!

_Italics = thoughts/translation_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

Rin gulped. "A-alright, I'll do it. Just don't give me that sad look… kay?"

"Hontou?!" The boy looked up with bright eyes. "Thanks Onee-san!"

_What should I sing? _Rin thought panicking. _Ummm, I know! The kid likes dango, apparently, so THAT song should work. _

Rin drew in a deep breath. _I haven't sung in a while… I hope I'm not too rusty._

* * *

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku"

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku"

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

"Yancha na Yaki dango, yasashii an dango"

_The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango_

"Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango"

_The Mid-Autumn Festival dango that tends to dream a little_

"Osumashi goma dango, yotsu ko kushi dango"

_The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer_

"Minna, minna awasete hyakunin kazoku"

_Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s_

Rin smiled thinking back on this song. After finishing Clannad a while ago, she just couldn't get that song out of her head. Now, every time she makes dango, she can't help but sing it. But she doesn't make dango that often anymore. _I think I'll buy some ingredients to make some dango before I go home… yeah that would be nice. _Rin thought nostalgically.

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de

_The baby dango is always within happiness_

"Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru"

_The aged dango has its eyes narrowed_

"Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo"

_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring_

"Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo"

_They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together_

"Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama"

_The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon_

"Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"

_Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

Rin sat down and the little boy sat down next to her, closing his eyes as he listened to Rin's enchanting voice.

"Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo"

_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring_

"Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo"

_They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together_

"Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai otsuki-sama"

_The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon_

"Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"

_Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku"

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku"

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku"

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku"

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

The song ended and the little boy ended up falling asleep with his head on Rin's lap. Rin smiled peacefully and sat there for a while, soon finding herself beginning to doze off.

* * *

The host club was shocked, even Kyoya. Who knew the tomboy could sing?

The twins smiled devilishly, both thinking the same thing. _Blackmail._

Tamaki, of course, had to make a huge fuss about this. "Wow! Who knew my other darling daughter had such a beautiful singing voice!"

Yukio responded quickly, snapping at the overly dramatic boy. "She's not your daughter, Tamaki."

"…geez, what's his problem." Hikaru asked Kaoru, who shrugged.

Yukio sighed and a deafening silence went over the club.

"… Well? Are we done spying? Because I've had enough surprises today." Yukio asked wearily. He was still slightly shocked at the fact that Rin would willingly wear a kimono and sing after what happened all those years ago. After all, she tried to cutoff any telltale sign that she could actually be… girly, after always getting beat up.

The host club didn't answer, so Yukio took that as a yes and left. Walking home, Yukio got lost in thought. _Why? Why would she FINALLY wear kimonos and sing after all these years? She wouldn't even look at one kimono whenever dad practically begged her to wear one. And well, the same could be said for singing._

Yukio grumbled as he reached his floor. Unlocking the door, he went into his kitchen to make dinner for himself.

* * *

Rin woke up with a start. Looking around, she realized it was late… REALLY late. Shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder a little, she started to get up.

"Hmmm?" The boy was dazed as he got up, tired from having been woken up. Then his eyes widened as he quickly got up from Rin's lap.

"Gomenasai, onee-san!" He apologized, bowing his head in embarrassment.

Rin chuckled softly, getting up from her sitting position. "It's okay kid. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Ah! My name is Fuuta! Fuuta Matsui! What's yours Onee-san?" Fuuta asked, tilting his head slightly.

"My name is Rin Okumura!" Rin smiled brightly, a REAL smile.

Fuuta smiled right back at her, until he realized what time it was. "Oh no! Obaachan is going to be mad at me!" Fuuta started running off. "Thanks Onee-san for protecting me and for singing to me! You have a really pretty voice!"

Rin blushed slightly. "No problem Fuuta! Next time those bullies come after you, tell them that your tough Onee-san will hunt them down for dinner!" Rin shouted after Fuuta.

Rin watched Fuuta until she couldn't see him any longer. Sighing, she went to the market to get the ingredients for dango.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Rin ran down the hallway to the host club. She was really excited to give the host club what she made! _I really hope they like it!_

Slamming open the door, as per usual, Rin strode into the host club.

"Minna! I have something for you guys!" Rin shouted.

Honey was the first to react. "Did you bake us cake?"

"Oh… sorry Honey. I forgot about that. But I did bring food!" Rin looked into her bag for the food she made, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Ehhh?! Where is it? I put it in here!" Rin started to panic. She stayed up all night making those.

Kyoya looked at Rin. He felt worried for her. Wait… _Why should I care what happens to the girl. She may be my…friend, but it's not my problem if she loses something. _

No matter what he told himself, Kyoya just couldn't let his worry go. "Did you put it down somewhere? Maybe you misplaced it or left it at home."

"No… I specifically remember putting it into my bag. And I never took it out of my bag either…" Rin thought hard. "Although I did lose my bag at some point during school before it just magically reappeared on my desk."

Haruhi perked up at that question, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, I think I remember during lunch that there were three girls carrying their school bags to lunch…"

"What about it?" Kyoya asked sharply. Not knowing where that snide remark came from.

"Well, as I was saying…" Haruhi looked at Kyoya before continuing. "The girls were carrying four school bags not three. I thought that was suspicious but just shrugged it off. I should have said something. I'm sorry…"

"Ne, ne. It's okay Haruhi! To be honest, I didn't realize my bag was missing until I was in the cafeteria with no bento box in my hand." Rin smiled sheepishly.

Kyoya almost, ALMOST, smiled at Rin's forgetfulness. That is, until he realized that

1\. He doesn't smile (he smirks) and

2\. He knows who took Rin's bag.

Kyoya sighed. "I know who took your bag."

"Really? Who?" Rin practically jumped up and down in excitement.

"It was Mimiko Iwasaki. She's a frequent customer here and comes from the prestige Iwasaki family, who owns several famous restaurants here."

Rin looked confused. "But why?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his face. "Don't you understand? She's jealous. After all you're spending a lot of time with Haruhi, who happens to be her favorite host. Obviously she wanted to get back at you by taking something precious of yours."

"But, that's so cruel! I didn't actually do anything to her!" Rin yelled in frustration. She looked around the room realizing she didn't see Yukio.

"Hey, where's moley four-eyes?"

"He wasn't feeling well so he left."

"Ehhh?" Rin looked skeptical. "Why didn't he tell me?! Oh, Nevermind!" Sighing Rin looked at Kyoya. "Where is this umm, Mimoki Iwaki(?) girl now?"

Kyoya smil- ahem, I mean smirked and then said. "I'll tell you, under 1 condition."

Rin nodded innocently and then said, "Sure, whatever!"

"I want you to work as a maid for the host club."

"Hmmm? Come again? I don't think I heard you right, for a second I thought you said you wanted me to be a mai-"

"That's exactly right." Kyoya stated bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence soon became a staring contest between Kyoya and Rin. Who would give first? (Oh come now, I think we ALL know who is going to win)

Rin finally looked down, her aura quickly became dark and moody. "Do I have to wear the ridiculous outfits you guys wear?"

Kyoya nodded, Rin silently cried.

Kyoya was smirking. He could almost see it now! _Rin blushing wearing a cute- wait! _Kyoya's mind came to halt. _I did NOT just think that. Nope._

"Ummm, one quick question." Rin's question brought Kyoya out of his troubling thoughts. "Why?"

Kyoya answered smoothly. "Because it would benefit both of us. I'm sure with your looks, we would end up attracting a great deal of guys, boosting the profits. And, with you working as a maid, you would have an excuse to hang out with the club. Creating less animosity between you and our fans."

"Oh! That makes sense!" Rin smiled, totally oblivious to the fact that Kyoya, of all people, called her attractive. Sure, he didn't directly say it, but it was implied.

Well, with that out of the way, Kyoya told Rin where Mimiko, not Mimoki, was and then Rin went on her merry way, not realizing the dangers heading towards her.

* * *

**A/N:** Fufufufufufufu… What will happen next? Who knows? Fufufufufu. *creepy smile*

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I didn't know how to make Kyoya seem like he was falling for Rin without making his character seem…off. Leave any suggestions for how to progress Kyoya's and Rin's relationship in the reviews!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	9. Threatened

Chapter 9: Threatened

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist.

**A/N: **Gomenasai! Sorry it took longer than usual for me to update, forgive me! Lately, I've been having trouble getting my thoughts organized. It's not that I don't have ideas, it's just that I have too many. It's like, I don't know which one to do! I think I'm on the right track now, but my writing might suffer due to the fact that there are probably too many ideas crammed into one chapter.

Anyway, thank you Blaze Grayson, Devil Wolf Girl,TamaShinoSuzumeAdelheidi36, Blossicklover456, DaughterOfApollo1945, babymcflurry, dontstopkeepwalking, Sami-Black, SasukoUchmaki2012, HydroRecon, RainbowDashAttackOUT, AlchemicAliens, AkabaneKazama, Alewar, ThePathsOfPaths, diaaan, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, .141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501for staying with me! From now on, I'll try to respond to your comments!

**YuGiOhRox**: *munching on the cookies*

You're so sweet! Thank you for your support and reviews! You probably already new this but, the chapter titles should give you big clues as to what is coming! ;)

**LilMama886**: Arigatou! Your suggestion is really helpful and I'm so happy you decided to leave one! You're the best!

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling**: haha XD You knew it all along.

**StrayDogHowling028**: That's such a relief, I was worried about how I portrayed Kyoya's feelings! And thank you for the birthday wish!

**dontstopkeepwalking**: Hehe. You can thank SaiyukiLover232 for the idea for the pairing. Originally I was thinking of pairing her with Bon, but when SaiyukiLover suggested the idea I was like, "Screw that! Kyoya x Rin it is!"

_Italics = thoughts/actions_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

Well, with that out of the way, Kyoya told Rin where Mimiko, not Mimoki, was and then Rin went on her merry way, not realizing the dangers heading towards her.

* * *

Rin groaned, she was currently lost. _Stupid Kyoya, those directions were soooo confusing!_

_Flashback_

"Alright, I agreed to be a maid for this host club. Now, tell me where Mimo-, Momi- er- however you pronounce her name is!" Rin cried out in frustration.

Kyoya chuckled at Rin's flustered face, her face was so red, it resembled a strawberry. "You can find her and her friends in room 258. Be careful though, room 258 is where the fan club for the hosts are, so there will be a lot of people who despise you there."

Rin sweat dropped. "Gee, thanks."

"To get there," Kyoya continued, ignoring Rin's sarcastic tone. "Go down the hall, turn left, left again, then right, keep going straight, and finally turn into the first classroom on the right."

_End of Flashback_

"Ugh! I'll never find room 258!" Rin messed up her hair with her hands.

"Ahem."

Rin's head shot around. "O-oh." Rin smiled awkwardly. "H-hi, umm, Akira..."

Akira smiled in a carefree way. "Yo Rin! So I heard you were looking for room 258, because it just so happens that I know where it is."

"Hontou!? Can you show me!" Rin was practically sparkling.

'Cute.' Was Akira's thought. "Yeah, follow me." He waved her over to him. Akira looked at Rin. "What's a girl like you doing looking for the host's fanclub? I didn't pin you down as one of those girls."

"It's not what you think!" Rin shouted out, her arms waving frantically around her. "You see, I have a um.. Problem, with the club. Well, it's more like they have a problem with me..."

Akira nodded in understanding. "I see, they're jealous that there is a new girl taking all of 'their' host's attention."

Rin nodded furiously. "Yeah! That's exactly right! It's stupid because they obviously don't like me that way!" (Are you sure about that Rin?)

"How do you know where the room is?" Rin asked.

Akira laughed sheepishly. "Well, my sister is part of the club. I have to pick her up sometimes because she stays there so late."

"Oh..." Rin looked away.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Rin trying hard to memorize the twists and turns so she doesn't get lost again. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

"Arigatou! You're the best Akira!" Rin smiled as she saw room 258.

"No problem Rin! If you need anything else just ask, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Rin waved as Akira walked off. She took a deep breath once he was gone. _I hope I don't get slaughtered..._ Rin opened the door. Looking around the room, she noticed that every girl, and the occasional boy, was giving her a death glare.

"A-ano... Is Mimiko Iwasaki here?" Rin mentally cheered as she got the name right. Immediately, a tall girl with auburn hair and pale green eyes stood up.

"What do you want." She stated more than asked.

"Can I, um, talk to you in private...please?" Rin added the please for good measure, because we all know she would never plead for anything.

Mimiko slowly got up and then motioned for Rin to follow her. They walked outside of the clubroom.

"So, what is it? I don't have all day." Mimiko said in a bored tone.

"Alright, cut the crap, I know you took it!" Rin said in an annoyed tone.

"Took what? I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"You DO know! Don't lie to me!"

"And what if I did?" Mimiko smirked. "It's not like you're getting them back anytime soon."

"So you did take them! Give them back, I worked hard on them!" Rin was getting fed up, if she didn't know any better she would have sliced this girl in half by now.

"Oh, no need to get so angry about it. They probably were no good, coming from you. I need to go." Mimiko turned her back to Rin and started to walk away. "Tata for now!"

"Wait!" Rin reached out to grab her shoulder, and then..

_SLAP!_

"…" Silence filled the halls they were in.

Rin put up a hand towards her red cheek.

"How DARE you touch me!" Mimiko screeched. "You come into this school and take away all of MY Haruhi-kun's attention, and then walk into MY club, all high and mighty like you own the place, who do you think you are!? Well, guess what? Akuma Oishi is MY restaurant, so I can get you fired anytime I want. So STAY AWAY from me and the host club!"

* * *

_With Yukio_

Yukio wasn't actually sick. He just wanted a break from the host club and needed time to contact Mephisto about the demon activity lately. After Rin showed up, Narumi wasn't the only demon to come, there have been countless goblins, ghouls, greenmen, ghosts, and even more! How Rin didn't notice, he had no clue. It was like all the demons were purposefully avoiding her.

"Yukio! How are you and you're sister? I haven't heard from you in a while!" Mephisto said over the phone.

"Mephisto." Yukio said in an eerily calm voice. "We need more people."

Mephisto chuckled darkly. "But of course! Why? Is poor Yuki getting overwhelmed?"

"Just send them Mephisto! Now!"

"Yes, yes. Don't get so angry! Oh, well would you look at the time! I have to go! Back up is on the way! Bye-bye~" With that, the conversation was over.

Sighing, Yukio put the phone down. "Knowing him he has something up his sleeve."

* * *

_With The Other Exwires_

Everyone was confused. Why were they here? It was early, too early. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru were yawning, Izumo and Shiemi were still in pajamas, and Takara was, well, Takara.

"Why are we here?" A tired Bon asked.

"Don't ask me." Shima responded.

"I wasn't."

Suddenly, Mephisto popped out of nowhere. "Hello~! How is everyone?"

"Why are we here?" Izumo demanded.

"Patience. We're here to talk about your new mission!" He smiled.

A murmur was sent through the exwires.

"Ano… does this have anything to do with Rin and Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked timidly.

"Why, yes it does! You, my little exwires, will be attending Ouran High School, school for the rich." He paused and then smirked. "These will be your uniforms." He, gestured to two outfits behind him.

One was a yellow dress with long sleeves that were puffed at the shoulders and a white collar with a red ribbon in it. It came with white stockings and brown shoes. That one was obviously the girl's uniform. Then there was one that featured a white dress shirt with a black tie, a blue blazer with the school emblem on it, black slacks, and black dress shoes, the guy's uniform.

"Alright! Get your stuff packed and ready by 5 AM, or else." Then, as quickly as he appeared, Mephisto vanished.

Everyone groaned.

"No way…" Konekomaru sighed.

"At least we'll get to see Rin again, right Bon?" Shima nudged his friend's arm.

Bon huffed. "Why should I care?"

"Eh? What do you mean, why should I care? It's obvious that you li-"

"S-shut up! Let's just go." Bon grabbed a guy's uniform and then left to pack, Shima and Konekomaru in tow.

* * *

_Back to Rin_

Rin looked down and started to shake in anger.

Mimiko looked smug. _Heh, serves her right. _She thought. "Well, if you'll excuse m-"

"**Shut up**." Rin said, her voiced laced with venom. "You aren't the boss of me. I don't give a damn whether or not I get fired from my job. Believe me, it wouldn't be the first time."

Rin looked up, eyes blazing with fury, and pointed to herself. "Who am I? I'm Rin Okumura! A tomboy, a waitress, a sister, and most importantly, a human. I have rights. Do you know who you are?" She inquired.

Mimiko flushed and then started to say something. "I-"

Rin interrupted her. "BEEEEEP! Wrong! You're a smug girl who thinks they can do any and everything just because they have money, well guess what? You can't! Open your eyes! Sorry to burst your bubble, but the world doesn't revolve around you. So, give me my stuff back. NOW." Rin was completely serious. There was no smile on her lips, no mischievous glint in her eyes, nothing. She wasn't messing around.

Defeated, Mimiko slowly walked back into the clubroom and came out, bento box in hand. "Here." She muttered, all traces of defiance gone. Rin thanked her and then left, not looking back.

* * *

**A/N: **So? I hope it wasn't too messy! Thanks for reading! Next up, the exwires.

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	10. Maid Outfit

Chapter 10: Maid Outfit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist.

**A/N: **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! Spring Break!

*does a happy dance*

I've been waiting for this forever! (Not really, but you know what I mean)

For my lovely followers: turtlehoffmann2251, XHikariSoraX, narutoyaoifan, Yuki. F Karasu, Blaze Grayson, Devil Wolf Girl,TamaShinoSuzumeAdelheidi36, Blossicklover456, DaughterOfApollo1945, babymcflurry, dontstopkeepwalking, Sami-Black, SasukoUchmaki2012, HydroRecon, RainbowDashAttackOUT, AlchemicAliens, AkabaneKazama, Alewar, ThePathsOfPaths, diaaan, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, minato. arisato.141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501.

**animagirl: **I can just imagine how pissed Yukio would be if all these guys were hitting on her! XD I'm going to try to incorporate that idea into the next few chapters! Oh, and I totally forgot about Yukio and Rin's birthday! Ooops.

**AlchemicAliens: **OMG I KNOW RIGHT BONxRIN IS THE !

But, right now its KyoyaxRin…

BUT NO NEED TO FEAR! I'M TOTALLY SHIPPING BON AND RIN TOGETHER IF I DO ANOTHER BLUE EXORCIST STORY!

**dontstopkeepwalking: **Love triangles? Jealousy? Shadow King Kyoya? Who knows?

*wink wink* ;)

**TamashinoSuzume:** I know right! I'm just like that person is a major b**** so why you no tell them off!? Then I secretly tell the person off in my head… hehehehe

**Yuki F. Karasu: **Arigato! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it when someone reviews my story! It makes me feel all warm inside. :)

**YuGiOhRox: **Yeah! I was looking forward to writing this chapter sooooo much! It was the same with the chapter where Yukio and Rin finally meet. But I wasn't able to incorporate the exwires into this chapter, sorry! Next chapter I will! Any-who, there is a reason I'm trying to make Rin oblivious to the demons. ;) Poor, poor Kyoya… He sure has his work cut out for him. XD

**wolfyhound28 (guest): **WOOOHOOOO! Rin is just awesome for putting up with all the rich kids' sugar honey ice tea, right? To be honest, I would've punched every one of them in the face by now. (Except Kyoya, of course, Haruhi doesn't count because she isn't rich so…)

**StrayDogHowling028: **Hahaha! Rin is really unpredictable, ne? Kinda like Naruto… Hey! That gives me an idea… Wait, you have seen Naruto, right? O.o

_Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = What's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

Defeated, Mimiko slowly walked back into the clubroom and came out, bento box in hand. "Here." She muttered, all traces of defiance gone. Rin thanked her and then left, not looking back.

* * *

_She's been gone for a while now… _Kyoya thought nervously. _I hope those directions I gave her weren't too confusing. _Kyoya pushed up his glasses, successfully hiding the worry on his face.

_Maybe I should- _The door opened and relief flooded through Kyoya's chest. There, in all her glory, was Rin Okumura. The most unpredictable girl you'll ever meet. _Why was I so worried? I've never felt this way around anyone before, maybe Haruhi once, but it wasn't as strong as it is now. What is this feeling? _Puzzled, Kyoya was lost in his thought and didn't realize that Rin was talking to him until she was up in his face.

"Earth to Kyoya! Are you there?" She asked mockingly.

"…" Kyoya noticed how close Rin was and blushed ever-so-slightly. He coughed in his hand and moved his face away to cover it up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What did you need?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to try the dango I made!" Rin said, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Dango?" Kyoya looked quizzically at Rin. "Was that the thing you went all that trouble through to get back?"

Rin huffed. "Yes! Now do you want it or not!?"

Kyoya chuckled, making Rin's face go red, with frustration of course.

"If you made them, then how could I refuse?" He took the dango Rin reluctantly held out to him.

Kyoya wasn't really one who liked sweet things, but for some reason he just couldn't refuse Rin's offer, and he was glad he didn't.

Taking a bite, Kyoya's eyebrows rose in surprise. _This is good!_ He looked at Rin, who was looking at him nervously.

_I wonder if he likes it, _she thought.

"It's…" Kyoya began.

Rin's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Really good."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it! I wanted you to be the first one to try it, I don't know why though…"

Kyoya was… happy. For some reason, he liked the thought of being the first one to try Rin's cooking.

Rin felt a tug on her shirt and looked down.

"Can I try one, Ri-chan?" Honey asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Here ya go!" She gave one to Honey and he immediately too a big bite.

"Wow! Can I have some more? Please?" Honey gave her the puppy eyes and she almost gave in, almost.

"I'm sorry Honey! If there are some left after everyone tries one then you can have some more, okay?"

Honey nodded slowly and pouted. "Okay…"

Rin looked away quickly and offered some to everyone else. Well, almost everyone else, she kind of shoved the dango into Tamaki's mouth before he could go on preaching about "how proud of his little girl he was."

Everyone loved the dango, she was so happy...and then the twins had to go and ruin it.

"Hey Rin!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

Rin turned to look at them, an unsettling feeling churning in her stomach.

"We wanna show you something-" "You'll love it!" They grabbed her hands and threw her into a changing room, a dress was soon thrown in afterwards. "You better get ready for your first day!" Hikaru yelled, barely containing his laughter.

Rin slowly, SLOWLY, looked at the dress. And she immediately wished she didn't. Rin was ready to bolt when Hikaru and Kaoru said something to make her freeze.

"If you leave, we'll tell all of our fans that you've been making us feel uncomfortable and we'll even tell them where you work. You'd be terrorized 24/7."

"..."

Rin went silent. She knew exactly what it felt like to be terrorized like that, and she wasn't hoping to feel that way again anytime soon.

"That's dirty..." Rin said, but the twins knew it worked.

Rin picked up the dress and started to change.

* * *

_To Yukio_

Currently, Yukio was waiting at the train station. Why? Because he was waiting for his "friends" to come.

_They should be here by now. So why aren't they?_

Yukio looked around. _Maybe I'm at the wrong train station?_

"Yuki-chan!"

Yukio whipped his head in the direction the noise came from. Then he saw them, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo.

"Yo Yukio! Long time no see! Where's Rin-chan?" Shima asked.

"Rin doesn't know you're here." Yukio answered simply.

"Oh." Shima looked a bit disappointed. "That's too bad, I was looking forward to seeing her cute f-" Shima stopped as a bullet grazed his ear.

"Ahahaha." Shima laughed nervously.

Izumo elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up, you're annoying me." She turned to Yukio. "Where are we staying?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

They walked for a couple of blocks before coming to stop before a large apartment complex.

"You'll be staying with me in my apartment." Yukio said, motioning towards the building in front of them.

"Wait, let me get this straight. We'll be staying in the same apartment, together." Izumo said, horrified.

Yukio nodded.

"Fantastic." Bon said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not complaining." Shima said, looking at Izumo and Shiemi.

"Pervert!" Izumo said, getting ready to punch the living day lights out of Shima.

"Be quiet!" Yukio yelled. "The apartment is big enough for the girls an the guys to have separate rooms and baths. You can ignore each other for all I care, just get your work done. Got it?"

The exwires nodded.

"Good. Come on, let's get you settled." Yukio and the rest of the group walked into the apartment.

* * *

_Back to Rin_

"Come on Ri-chan!" Honey said. "I wanna see what you look like!"

"I don't wanna!" Rin shouted back!

"Now Rin, remember what we told you!" The twins mocked.

"Screw you!" She shouted back.

Hikaru looked at Kyoya. "Do something! Talk some sense into her!"

Kyoya sighed, although he really did want to see what she looked like. "Rin, what's your favorite thing in the world? Besides your family and friends."

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"… Isn't that obvious?"

"What?" Kyoya asked impatiently.

"Cooking! It's something even I can do!"

"If you come out, I'll get you whatever equipment you want. Anytime, anywhere. I'll even help you get exotic ingredients, and I'll taste them for you… So?"

Everyone jumped back in surprise as the curtain was flung open.

"Hontou?! Do you really mean it?" Rin had stars in her eyes and sparkles were all around her.

"…"

The room became quiet and everyone was staring at Rin.

"Eh? What's everyone looking at?" Rin looked around and saw nothing interesting. _Weird._ She thought.

"Papa is proud of you, my little girl!" Tamaki shouted all of a sudden, flowers popping up around him.

"She's not your daughter Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled.

Kyoya was still gaping at Rin. She was wearing a gothic Lolita styled maid outfit. It went down to her mid-thigh and had a black and purple color scheme. It also came with black knee high stockings and shoes. The colors were stunning on her and made her seem more… youthful.

Rin was becoming creeped out now. _WTF? Are they looking at me? _(Jeez Rin! Of course they are! Duh)

The twins tore their eyes away from Rin and nudged Kyoya. "Isn't it time to open?"

Kyoya quickly regained his composure and fixed his glasses. "Yes, you're right." Deep within, Kyoya was in turmoil. He didn't like the idea of people looking at Rin when she looked like that. _Is…is this jealousy?_

He didn't have time to dwell on his feelings.

The doors were pushed open.

"Here Rin!" The twins handed Rin a platter with tea on it and pushed her towards the door. "Go! Do your job!"

Rin awkwardly stood at the door with tea. _Wait! I'm a maid! Aren't I supposed to be cleaning something?! Not serving people! _She thought desperately.

The people coming in turned their attention towards her and then she coughed into her hand.

"U-umm, welcome to the Host Club! Would you like some tea?" Rin held out the platter in her hand.

Whispers filled the room.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why is she dressed like that?"

"I preferred it better when she was just sitting in the room.

"Ano, I'll have some." A voice hesitantly said.

Rin looked around and then saw the source of the voice. _Mimiko!?_

"Well? Are you going to give the tea to me or not!?" Mimiko said, irritated.

"Oh! Um, here." Rin poured some into a cup and handed it to her.

"Hmph, arigato." Mimiko promptly took the cup and then went to see Haruhi.

The other girls seemed to get the message and started asking for tea too. Rin was relieved, she was expecting them to glare at her…or something. _Arigato, Mimiko. _She thought thankfully.

_Time Skip_

"Phew!" Rin plopped down on a couch. "Who knew serving people tea was so tiring?"

"Apparently you." Kyoya replied, smirking.

Rin puffed out her cheeks. "Way to be a smart-ass."

"Ne, Ri-chan? Can you make me a cake tomorrow?" Honey asked hopefully.

Rin chuckled. "Yes, Honey."

She looked at the time. "Damn! I'm late!" Rin got up quickly. "Ja ne!" She ran out the door, feeling like she forgot something.

* * *

"Sorry Miss Mei!" Rin said while opening the restaurant's doors.

"Rin!" Miss Mei said, surprised. "What on earth…"

"I know! I'm sorry I'm late!" Rin bowed her head.

"…Are you wearing." Miss Mei finished her sentence.

"Eh?" Rin looked down at herself. "EHHHHHHHH?!" She discovered that she was still wearing the maid outfit.

Akira let out a low whistle. "Wow Rin, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

"S-shut up!" Rin's face was beet red.

_Although, I don't mind. _Akira thought.

"I'm just wearing this because of my stupid job at the Host Club!" Rin covered her mouth, horrified. _Baka! Why did you just say that!?_

"The Host Club… I might just have a visit there tomorrow." Akira smiled creepily.

_Crap…_ Rin mentally slapped herself. _This is just going to be a lovely experience. _

_A Long Shift Later_

Rin, with normal clothes, was walking to the park. Why? Because she wanted to see Fuuta! She got there pretty quickly and saw Fuuta on the swings.

"Hey, Fuuta!" Rin smiled.

Fuuta looked up and his eyes lit up. "Nee-san!"

He ran to Rin and hugged her. "Guess what Nee-san?"

Rin giggled. "What?"

"Those meanies haven't been bullying me anymore!"

"That's great Fuuta!"

Fuuta looked down and started digging into the dirt with his foot. "W-will you still sing to me?"

Rin looked at Fuuta, surprised. Then, she smiled, her eyes filled with compassion. "Of course! Anytime you want me to sing to you, just ask!"

Fuuta smiled. "How 'bout now?"

"Ummm, let me think of a song first, kay?"

Fuuta nodded vehemently and sat down to let Rin think.

"Got it!" Rin cleared her throat.

**I was thinking of ending it here, but decided against it because it kind of messed up with how I wanted things to flow. So, here is the song Human by Christina Perri.**

_I can hold my breath._

_I can bite my tongue._

_I can stay awake for days,_

_If that's what you want._

_Be your number one._

_I can fake a smile._

_I can force a laugh._

_I can dance and play the part,_

_If that's what you ask._

_Give you all I am._

_I can do it,_

_I can do it,_

_I can do it!_

Rins voice started out quiet but steadily gained volume.

_But I'm only human!_

_And I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human,_

_And I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart._

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_'Cause I'm only human!_

Rin remembered all those times she was bullied. Never again.

_I can turn it on,_

_Be a good machine._

_I can hold the weight of worlds,_

_If that's what you need._

_Be your everything._

_I can do it,_

_I can do it,_

_I'll get through it!_

_But I'm only human!_

_And I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human._

_And I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart._

_'Cause I'm only human._

_I'm only human,_

_I'm only human,_

_Just a little human!_

Rin paused slightly here, letting her voice ring throughout the park. Fuuta was awestruck.

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human…_

Rin smiled bitterly at the irony. _Human, huh?_

Fuuta started clapping furiously. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks!" Rin realized how late it was, again. "Shouldn't you be heading home? Your obaa-chan will be worried."

"Ah! You're right!" Fuuta started running away. "Thanks again, Nee-san!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yesssssssss! Finally done!

*Smacks head into ground*

Gomenasai! I'm late…again. Oh well, what are ya gonna do?

Any-who, review, review, review! Love them reviews! They feed my soul!

Haha, jk, but seriously. REVIEW.

Sincerely,

Krazypeople

(P.S.) Sorry there wasn't much about the exwires! Next chapter, I promise!


	11. Le Cake

Chapter 11: Le Cake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist.

**A/N: **My lovely followers: Sinful Vanity, Alisontheperson, Xavier 17, Rychan6, freakyFangirl13, Lilymarine33, Tempestae Night, turtlehoffmann2251, XHikariSoraX, narutoyaoifan, Yuki. F Karasu, Blaze Grayson, Devil Wolf Girl,TamaShinoSuzumeAdelheidi36, Blossicklover456, DaughterOfApollo1945, babymcflurry, dontstopkeepwalking, Sami-Black, SasukoUchmaki2012, HydroRecon, RainbowDashAttackOUT, AlchemicAliens, AkabaneKazama, Alewar, ThePathsOfPaths, diaaan, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, .141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501.

**StrayDogHowling028: **Hahaha, I figured you have. I mean who hasn't!? I just wanted to be sure though.

**animagirl: **Oh wow, Yukio will probably be so frustrated. He wants to shoot Shima, but unfortunately he can't. I can see it now, Shima drooling over Rin while Yukio is silently seething. Shima better get ready to be shot later…XD

**YuGiOhRox: **Yukio will shoot all those bastards who try to lay a hand on his precious sister! Although, animagirl pointed it out that he can't shoot perverts in the presence of others…won't stop him from doing it later though! :P Shima best be prepared. And everyone will always love Rin's food, won't they? Especially if you happen to have a crush on her! Thank goodness about keeping the twins in character, I'm trying so hard not to make them too OOC.

**SasukoUchmaki2012: **Maid costumes… Hehehe, Rin better be ready for what's coming! ;)

**AlchemicAliens: **BONRIN ALL THE WAY!

And Shima… LOL!

**Yuki F. Karasu: **I know right! The exwires are coming to town. The Host Club better be ready!

P.S. Haven't you ever wanted to try a food you've seen on TV but you know you can't? UGH! I always have that feeling!

**dontstopkeepwalking: **Overprotective Yukio is badass Yukio. 'Nuff said.

**turtlehoffmann2251: **Haha, you were! I usually type the followers in order of newest to oldest and you happened to be the newest one so…;)

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling: **Poor Rin! She just wants to be a normal person... Is that too much to ask?! Haha, so much (platonic) love!

**Guest: **THANK YOU! I love it when people give me good feedback it just feels so nice! :) And I'm happy my story can make you happy! Arigato!

**Alisontheperson: **Thank you for your review! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hope you like it!

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

Rin smiled bitterly at the irony. _Human, huh?_

Fuuta started clapping furiously. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks!" Rin realized how late it was, again. "Shouldn't you be heading home? Your obaa-chan will be worried."

"Ah! You're right!" Fuuta started running away. "Thanks again, Nee-san!"

* * *

Rin yawned. _Morning already? I'm so tired. I hate getting up early._

She looked around and then got dressed in her normal clothes, Kurikara slung over her shoulder like it always is. On the way out she picked up the cake she made for Honey. _Hope he likes it!_

Rin opened her door and saw Haruhi waiting for her. "Hey Haruhi!"

Haruhi smiled. "Hey Rin! Did you hear that we're getting more transfer students? It's all the girls at my table could talk about. I wonder how information travels so quickly."

Rin shrugged. "Don't know. I guess that's what happens when you're rich and have great influence." She rolled her eyes. "Rich people."

Haruhi agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

The morning was peaceful. The air was crisp and cool, not a single cloud in sight. Ahhh, yes. Yukio was having an absolutely fantastic morning.

_Crash!_

"Pervert!"

_Smack!_

"How dare you peep into a maiden's room!?"

"But Izumo!"

"Shut up!"

Key word: WAS.

Yukio's eye was twitching dangerously.

"GET OUT!"

"It was just a misunderstanding Izumo! I wasn't peeping! Really!"

The sounds coming from the room next to Yukio were loud and he just about had it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"LIAR!"

_BANG!_

Shima looked at Yukio, horrified. You could clearly see a bullet hole in the wall next to his head. "Ahahaha, g-good morning Yukio."

Yukio's aura was dark and foreboding. "I was having a peaceful morning until you decided to ruin it. Would you kindly** shut up.**"

Shima nodded furiously.

"**Good.**" Yukio left to get ready for school, the air was once again still.

Once everyone was dressed and down Yukio explained what they were going to do.

"Once we get to Ouran I expect you to get your acts together. You especially Shima." Yukio shot a dangerous look at Shima. Said person gulped.

"You will be accepted automatically. No need for an entrance exam. You will have until lunch to get familiarized with the campus. Questions? No? Okay let's go."

Yukio didn't give them time to talk as he immediately left the apartment. Everyone reluctantly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

Once they got there everyone started gawking at the school. They were all thinking the same thing.

_Why is the school pink!?_

Yukio, unfazed by their reactions, kept walking towards the school. Everyone followed once they realized he was already going inside. They walked to the admission office, there they were greeted with a bored receptionist.

"Mr. Suoh is expecting you, go right in please." She said, not even glancing up.

"U-umm, thank you!" Shiemi said, before running inside the office with the other exwires.

"Hello Mr. Okumura! I see you've brought the new students!" Mr. Suoh looked at the exwires. "What do you think of my grand school so far?"

"It looks, um, friendly?" Shiemi offered.

Izumo snorted.

"Why thank you! That's exactly what I was going for! What better way to show friendliness than with warm colors?" Mr. Suoh exclaimed. He shook his head, suddenly getting serious. "Well, if you want to go to school here, here's what you ought to know:

1\. Get along with other students, I will not tolerate fights. Which leads me on to number

2\. No form of violence that will lead to physical or mental harm, unless you are in a club which calls for a certain form of fighting. And

3\. If I catch you doing any of these things, whether it's punching, kicking, or even verbal abuse, you WILL be expelled. No warnings. Got it?"

The group nodded.

"Great!" He got out several pieces of paper and gave it to them. "Here are maps of the school, I suggest you get familiarized with it unless you want to get lost. Goodbye!" Mr. Suoh waved to them as they left, maps in hand.

* * *

Rin was uncomfortable. Today, there were way more guys at the Host Club than usual. Not to mention that Yukio was letting out a pretty dark aura whenever they came within one meter of her. She was confused and a little scared. Just a little. She wasn't even able to give the cake she made to Honey! The costume didn't help either.

It was styled to look like it was from the 1800's. The top was black with short sleeves and there was black lace along her shoulders and chest in a floral pattern. The bottom flowed outwards and was a light peach color with more black lace covering it, except the lace was hitched up a little at the side, purposefully showing off some of the peach color. On her waist, there was a black ribbon which was tied into a bow at the back. The dress reached just above her ankles and she was wearing dark gray lace up heels which went up to her knees. Kurikara wasn't on her back like usual, instead it was being held for dear life in front of her. Oh yeah! Did she mention she was wearing a corset?

All in all, the dress fit her beautifully, showing off all the right curves and her hair was straightened, cascading down her back. She was even wearing make-up! You DO NOT want to know how they got her to wear that...

Rin DID NOT like the way the dress felt on her, it was tight and restricted her movement. Just imagine how Yukio felt.

Oh how Yukio was seething. _Those Hitachin twins are definately going to get it..._

Now then, the guys were having a field day. They were loving the view. (*wink wink*)

And Kyoya, well, he was trying to act as natural as he could. But, honestly, he really liked the way the dress fit Rin. His mood went tumbling as soon as something surprising happened.

The doors to the music room banged open and there they were! The exwires.

"Welcome to the Host Club! How may I...assist..." Rin trailed off on her introduction as soon as she realized who she was "assisting".

Shima, being the pervert he is, reacted first. "Hey cutie, what's your name?"

Rin clenched her fist. "Shima.." She hissed. "You baka! Are you so idiotic that you can't even tell who I am?!" Rin was jabbing her finger into Shina's chest, getting ready to deliver him to Kingdom Come.

"N-no way!" Bon sputtered. "I'd know that katana anywhere... Rin!?"

The exwires' attention immediately turned to the girl who greeted them.

Shiemi squealed. "Oh my gosh! Ri-chan!" She hugged Rin and then gave her a once over. "You look so pretty!"

Kyoya didn't like how friendly the group was to Rin, so he went over there.

"Excuse me." Kyoya said smoothly, subtly pulling Rin towards him.

Rin, being the thick headed person she is, didn't notice, but Bon did.

"Oi! Who are you?!" Bon said angrily.

"It's impolite to ask for someone else's name before introducing yourself first." Kyoya replied with a smirk.

"Why you-" Bon was cut off by a nervous Konekomaru.

"I-I'm sorry! That is Ryuji, but we call him Bon. I'm Konekomaru." He pointed to a purple haired girl with small eyebrows. "She's-"

"Izumo." The girl said dryly.

The pink haired guy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Shima."

"I'm Shiemi!" The blonde girl said enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you, umm-"

"Please, just call me Kyoya." Kyoya said, his arm wrapped around Rin's waist protectively.

Shima whistled. "Wow Rin, you actually look like a girl! And a pretty one too." He eyed Rin and Bon nudged him harshly. Yukio's mood just plummeted even further.

"Oof!" Shima doubled over in pain.

"Rin, why are you dressed like...like that!" Bon pointed at Rin who glanced at the twins.

"Haha, I-uh- wanted to?"

"That's not an answer!" Bon and Rin got into a heated conversation and Kyoya was soon forgotten.

"Wretch." Bon remarked.

"Rooster." Rin snapped back.

"Idiot!"

"Batsard!"

"BITC-"

"Ahem…" Kyoya coughed into his hand, trying to make his presence known.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in unison.

"You're making a scene. Please refrain from raising your voices or using obscenities." Kyoya replied calmly. Although, inside his head he was telling Ryuji to leave and never, EVER, come back...or else.

Rin looked around the room and realized everyone was looking at her and Bon. She blushed and muttered an apology, saying she should get back to serving tea.

Cue an angry Yukio.

"Yuki-chan." Shiemi tried to placate Yukio by patting his shoulder but he just ignored it.

"Out NOW." Yukio said in a voice that clearly meant get your A-S-S in gear before I beat it.

The exwires didn't have to be told twice.

"What are you doing? You can't just barge into a random room and expect to be welcomed with open arms… Well, in this case you probably could, but that's not the point!" Yukio proceeded to go into a long, boring lecture about how to behave, what you can and can't do, and blah, blah, blah… You get the point.

Meanwhile, with the big bad brother gone the guys were ready to make a move on Rin, that is until she had to leave so she wouldn't be late to her other job again. This time she remembered to take off the dress.

Just as she was about to leave, a metaphorical light bulb popped over her head. She rummaged through her school bag before getting out a small box. Handing it to Honey, she said, "Here you go Honey! I stayed up all night making it, it's honey-flavored!" She giggled. "Hope you enjoy!"

Running out of the Host Club, she passed Yukio who was still making his lecture. "Bye guys! See you later!" She shouted to her fellow exorcists.

* * *

"Hey Rin! Wait up!"

Rin turned around just as she was about to walk into her work place.

"Oh! Hi Akira!" She looked at him suspiciously. "How did you get here so fast? Weren't you just at the Host Club."

"Weeeellll, I drove here." Akira pointed to the bright red sports car parked at the side of the road.

Rin sweat dropped. _Way to be flashy, wait! How did I not notice that?! _Rin pondered this for a moment before Akira interrupted her thoughts.

"Aren't you going to go in?" He questioned.

"R-right." She smiled sheepishly before starting her going in.

* * *

"Hmm, hmm, la la la." Rin hummed as she walked to the park.

As she got to the park, she was met with a terrible scene. She gasped. "Fuuta!"

* * *

**Omake:**

The Host Club held their breath as they opened the box.

Oh. My. Gosh.

It looked freaking awesome! The cake was a light golden color with white fondu flowers on it and frosting on the sides. The was some honey drizzled onto it in a zig-zag pattern. Honey's mouth watered at the sight.

Honey cautiously got a knife out and cut a slice. Carefully, he took fork and got a little piece from his slice. He wasted no time putting in in his mouth.

He could've sworn he died and went to heaven.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh noes! What happened to Fuuta? Hehehehehe, find out next… I'm so evil. :)

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	12. Everything Will Be Fine

Chapter 12: Everything Will Be Fine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Exorcist or OHSHC.

**A/N:** I LOVE YOU ALL! BlueCapricorn, Ritsuka119, Sinful Vanity, Alisontheperson, Xavier 17, Rychan6, freakyFangirl13, Lilymarine33, Tempestae Night, turtlehoffmann2251, XHikariSoraX, narutoyaoifan, Yuki. F Karasu, Blaze Grayson, Devil Wolf Girl,TamaShinoSuzumeAdelheidi36, Blossicklover456, DaughterOfApollo1945, babymcflurry, dontstopkeepwalking, Sami-Black, SasukoUchmaki2012, HydroRecon, RainbowDashAttackOUT, AlchemicAliens, AkabaneKazama, Alewar, ThePathsOfPaths, diaaan, Nurse Medusa, Poosa-ard, slayer of the wind, Lizthegamer, Chesires-Ace, GrandMasters, LilMama886, minato arisato.141, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Fabulous as FCUK, LukeCastellanLover379, GrimmRaven87, Koisenso, ShadowShrimp, Smoochynose, TheLittleBirdWhoSang, YuGiOhRox, StrayDogHowling028, SilverDreamPheonix, and blackchaosaria2501.

**Alisontheperson:** Thank you sooooo much! I love positive feedback on my story! More exwire craziness coming soon! And Fuuta is, well, hurt… pretty badly. Yeah don't hate me for what happens.

**dontstopkeepwalking:** Arigato! Gracias! Danke! Merci! And all those other words for thank you! I'm so happy you like my writing and I hope you continue to like it!

**animagirl:** I'm glad you like the chapter… What happened to Fuuta? Guess you'll have to find out… hehehehe.

**YuGiOhRox:** Haha, Shima is such a pervert. He couldn't even tell who Rin was… Some friend he is. I really wish I could just jump in the anime and taste Rin's food… must be good.

*mouth waters*

I think Kyoya is more of the possessive boyfriend type, y'know? He is used to having girls flirt with him, so when there is a girl who he really likes and that likes him for him, well, he must want keep her. And Yukio, being the overprotective brother he is, would obviously not like it when all these guys suddenly take interest in Rin. As for Fuuta…you will see.

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling:** FUUUUTTTAAAA NOOOOOO! I feel so horrible for doing this to him. D: Not so much for Rin, though… :) (Platonic) LOVE WILL PREVAIL!

**Yuki F. Karasu:** Why, thank you. ;) ;)

_Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

"Hmm, hmm, la la la." Rin hummed as she walked to the park.

As she got to the park, she was met with a terrible scene. She gasped. "Fuuta!"

* * *

The exwires cheered. The lecture was finally over.

Yukio's eyebrow twitched for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just don't do anything stupid." He dismissed the exwires and they left, or seemed to have left.

Once Yukio was out of hearing range, Bon looked at Shima and Konekomaru. "You guys can go, I have some stuff I need to do."

"Are you sure?" Konekomaru asked, unsure.

"Awww, just let Bon be. I'm sure he just wants to look for you-know-who." Shima said teasingly.

"Just go!" Bon snapped.

"O-okay… See you later, I guess." Konekomaru waved to Bon as he and Shima started walking away.

* * *

Rin ran to Fuuta's side and then carefully turned him over so he was facing the sky, he looked horrible. He had bruises and cuts all over and there was blood running freely down the side of his head and getting in his eyes. His clothes were dirty and torn and one of his eyes were swollen shut. Rin ripped the hem of her shirt and used the cloth to cover Fuuta's head wound.

"Fuuta! Fuuta, please look at me!" Rin cried frantically, but Fuuta's eyes looked past her and up to the sky, unseeing. "Fuuta! Fuuta...please!" Rin was sobbing.

* * *

Yukio whipped his head around, his eyes scanning the room, he had a bad feeling. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, the Host Club was empty now that they were no longer open. He looked around again until he noticed something odd, Kyoya seemed to be on edge as well. _I wonder why I feel so anxious_… His eyes widened in realization.

Kyoya was uneasy, something was wrong. He scanned the room until he noticed Yukio looking at him, realization and worry was shown clearly on Yukio's face. Kyoya briefly wondered who Yukio would be worrying about and then it hit him. _Rin!_

The two guys nodded at each other in understanding and then headed for the door. Tamaki seemed to notice their odd behavior and followed. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Yukio and Kyoya looked at each other, each thinking up their own excuse, until one finally came to a conclusion. "I'm tired, so Kyoya offered me a ride to my apartment. Right, Kyoya?" Yukio looked at said man.

Kyoya nodded. "After all, that is what a proper friend would do." He purposefully added that thing in about friendship, because we all know Tamaki has a weak spot for things about relationships.

"How expected of you, momma! Why don't I help?" Tamaki offered.

"No, we've got it. You should probably stay here and watch over your other 'daughter'." Yukio said while motioning to Haruhi.

"But of course! How could I forget about my darling daughter!?" Tamaki got a depressing aura around him. "I'm such a bad father!" He went to his little emo corner and started to grow mushrooms.

"Senpai! Stop growing mushrooms in the corner!" Haruhi yelled. Then Tamaki and Haruhi got into their normal routine of, "But my daughter!" and "You're not my dad!" Thus, allowing Kyoya and Yukio to escap- err- leave.

Once they got out of the school Yukio and Kyoya immediately went to Rin's work, completely oblivious to the little exwire that was following them.

* * *

Rin gently grabbed the sides of Fuuta's head and pointed his head towards her. "I'm going to call an ambulance, okay! Wait for me, I promise I won't be long!" Rin got up to leave, but then felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Onee...chan. P-please… don' go. It...hurts. The bullies...kicked me an'...an'..." Tears formed in his good eye, his tongue felt like a gigantic dry sponge in his mouth.

"Shhh." Rin shushed him. "It's okay… I'm right here Fuuta. I-I promise I won't leave, just stay with me…" She took in a shuddering breath. "Okay?"

Fuuta's grip slackened and his hand fell. "Song…" He whispered.

"What?" Rin asked, putting her ear closer to his mouth.

"I w-want you to s-sing me a s-song."

Rin looked at Fuuta, her eyes scanning over his wounds once more, and then finally, she nodded.

She didn't have to think of a song this time.

* * *

Yukio and Kyoya finally arrived at Rin's work, they entered the shop and, surprisingly, saw Akira Fukahara there.

Akira looked up and instantly paled at the sight of the two. "W-what are you doing here-no- why are you here?" He asked.

"Where is my sister/Rin." The duo asked simultaneously.

"I-I don't know, her shift ended a little while ago." Akira answered, fidgeting.

"You must have seen something, the way you stare at her so obsessively." Kyoya said, hitting the nail on the head.

"Well yeah, I mean Rin is pretty and all, but she's really not my type and…" Akira scratched the back of his head.

Yukio's mood darkened. "Look, we don't have time for you to all of a sudden have lost interest in Rin, just tell us where the heck she went and we'll be on our merry way… unless you want a serious injury." Akira saw a little glint of light coming from Yukio's hand.

_Holy crap! Is that a gun? _Akira panicked. "Okay, okay! I saw her go that way." Akira pointed to the right. "But the only place that leads to is an old park, that's all I know! I swear!... Please don't shoot me."

"Hmm? Who said anything about me shooting you?" Yukio asked, almost too, innocently.

Akira sweat dropped. "Never mind. Please, just go."

Yukio and Kyoya left the restaurant, positive that Rin would be at the park, and a little ashamed that they didn't think of that themselves.

Bon followed close behind, he saw the whole ordeal at the restaurant. He remembers that dude from the Host Club, the guy was ogling at Rin. Bon didn't like him. Soon, they reached the park and he hid in a bush, his jaw dropped when he saw Rin there, singing to a little boy. The most surprising thing was that Rin could actually sing.

* * *

Rin opened her mouth and began.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go."  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..._

_Just close your eyes,  
__The sun is going down.  
__You'll be alright,  
__No one can hurt you now.  
__Come morning light,  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Fuuta slowly closed his eyes, trusting Rin to take care of him. His pain slowly eased away.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
__Everything's on fire,  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
__Hold onto this lullaby,  
__Even when the music's gone,  
__Gone._

Rin looked up to the sky, silently asking God not to take Fuuta away.

_Just close your eyes,  
__The sun is going down.  
__You'll be alright,  
__No one can hurt you now.  
__Come morning light,  
__You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
__La La (La La)  
__La La (La La)  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
__La La (La La)_

Rin kept singing on, she didn't even notice when three people arrived.

_Just close your eyes...  
__You'll be alright...  
__Come morning light,  
__You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

The song ended and Fuuta had drifted off into the sweet and comforting darkness of sleep.

Kyoya and Yukio stood there, shocked at the scene in front of them. Rin was sitting there, singing to what seemed to be the same boy from a few weeks ago. Blood was all over the boy's head and Rin's hands, she was probably holding his head while he was bleeding. Streams of tears were running down Rin's face and the boy seemed to be unconscious. Yukio got out his phone and started dialing for an ambulance while Kyoya went over to Rin and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Rin jerked out of her little trance and looked over at Kyoya.

"Kyoya..." Rin bit her lip. "Fuuta... Fuuta is- he's..." Rin struggled to find the right words, but before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"..." Kyoya silently hugged Rin and, very hesitantly, she wrapped her arms back around him. They stayed like this for a while until Yukio interrupted the little couple.

"Ahem, the ambulance is on the way." Yukio said awkwardly.

Kyoya and Rin disentangled themselves from one another and the three of them sat in silence, each not sure what to say.

Bon couldn't watch anymore and quietly went out of the bushes and acted as if he just accidentally stumbled across this park.

"Yo! Rin, Yukio…Kyoya?" He put a fake puzzled face on. "What the hell happened here?"

Rin started to explain but was drowned out by the sounds of sirens, 911 has arrived. The police saw them and took them aside so that they could load Fuuta onto the ambulance.

"Would any of you, by chance, know of the boy's "onee-chan"? He keeps asking for her." One of the police officers asked.

Rin hesitantly stepped up. "A-ano… That would be me."

"Please, would you ride with… what's his name?" The officer asked.

"It's Fuuta, sir." Rin replied.

"Fuuta, then. Would you please ride with Fuuta, miss? He won't settle down unless his one-chan is with him."

Rin gulped and nodded. She looked at the three guys, each had worried expressions on their faces. "Fuuta and I'll be fine!" Rin forced a smile. "Don't worry."

Yukio spoke up. "Why? Why do you always try to act so brave?! You were just crying a minute ago… why don't you just-"

"Yukio." Rin cut him off, her voice eerily calm. "I'll. Be. Fine. Please, not now." Rin looked at the police officer who silently motioned for her to come on. She followed the officer and waved at the guys. "See you."

Yukio, Kyoya, and Bon stood there, even after the ambulance left, just surprised, a little angry in Yukio's case, and worried.

Yukio sighed. "Rin, please let your words be true." He whispered.

Yukio faced the two other guys. "We should go. All we can do now is trust Rin... She always gets like this whenever she doesn't want people to see her in this weak state."

Bon and Kyoya nodded. Kyoya might not have known Rin as long as Yukio and Bon did, but he's known her long enough to know that what Yukio says is true.

The three walked back to the school to tell the Host Club what happened, or else the Host Club will find the answers themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Wow, I actually got the next chapter done BEFORE the weekend. Aren't you proud of me?! The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

**IMPORTANT! I have another story idea that I want your approval on!**

Title: DREAMING

Anime: Blue Exorcist, again.

Main Characters: Rin (duh), Yukio, Bon, other exwires. (Rin will be smart and strong in this fic, but she will hide it and it's another fic where Rin is female, unless you guys want her to be male… I'm just obsessed with genderbenders :P)

Pairing: BONRIN!

Full Summary: Rin was tired, so tired. Her happy-go-lucky mask was cracking, her true self started to shine through more and more. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, and yes, he is in fact a she. Rin started dressing like a boy so people wouldn't look down on her, not that it matters anymore. She couldn't stand the looks they gave her, it would've been okay if it was just hate, but no… they looked at her with fear and disgust. Everyday got worse. Konekomaru couldn't even look at her, Shima didn't WANT to look at her, Shiemi shied away from her, Izumo looked down on her with contempt, and worst of all Bon just didn't care. He didn't look at her with fear OR disgust, he just ignored her and everything people were doing to her. Yukio wasn't even there most of the time, or else he would've done something, it wouldn't change anything though. Why? WHY? **WHY?**

"Would you like to visit a place where you control everything?" A girl asked.

Rin nodded eagerly.

"Then, take my hand."

**A/N:** Obviously, the summary will be simplified but I really wanted you to get the main gist of the story. Please leave a review about whether or not it seems like a story you want to read, thanks!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	13. Fuuta!

Chapter 13: Fuuta!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blue Exorcist or OHSHC!

**A/N: **Hello! I'm soo glad that you like my story so far so, here is a new chapter for you…

For now on I'm just going to state the new followers, I feel as if I'm taking tooo much space by listing all of you guys, although I have shoutouts to you on my profile sooooo, yeah. Any-who thank you GhostPikachu, Kuroshibata70, , and EmoPyromaniacFrost!

**KyuubiKR8: **I love fluff between characters, soooo adorable! (Pffft, haha!XD I'll be sure to use cough on my sibling)

Let's be genderbender buddies!... Wait, on second thought that sounds really weird.

**Alisontheperson: **Noo! I could never kill my precious Fuuta! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! And thanks for my new story feedback! I was planning to start it once I finished this story and I think I know how I want to end it so...

**dontstopkeepwalking: **Yeah… did I overdo the angst?... Naw! I think it was fine! Need to keep you guys on your toes! Thank you for the feedback on my new story! I love genderbending main characters, especially loud and boisterous ones like Rin!

**animagirl: **That's a really good idea! I was actually having trouble with how I was going to get to ending I wanted, but that fits perfectly! Thank you!

**YuGiOhRox: (**Yay! People are liking my new story idea!) Kyoya and Yukio really aren't people you'd expect to be in a host club… Overprotective boyfriends and brothers are the best for making drama! Don't worry fellow shipper! As you probably know, it's BONRIN ALL THE WAY in my next story.

**Tempestae Night:** WE WILL AVENGE YOU FUUTA! And thanks, I'm so excited to get started on my new story, and there really aren't enough Fem!Rin fanfics...

**Yuki F. Karasu: **Fuuta! Don't go! And thanks, I try my best!

**freakyfangirl13: **Yes! IKR! There isn't enough anime/manga with females as the main character, it's so interesting when there are female characters like Rin!

**AlchemicAliens: **Be on the lookout! I was planning to start the fic after I finished this one, but you guys seem to love it so much already, that I might start it soon!

ANGST! THERE WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE!...Probably.

**SasukoUchmaki2012: **I was going to start the fic after I was done this story... But you guys seem to want to read it so much already so... I might start it early, just for you guys! :D

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling: **Haha, as I've been saying, I was going to start the fic after I finish this one, but I might start it early for you guys!

**LukeCastellanLover379: **I feel your pain, I've read most of the fanfics that show Rin pretending to be a guy when he is actually a girl and they aren't finished! I've followed most of them and I'm just waiting for the next chapter...

_Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

The three walked back to the school to tell the Host Club what happened, or else the Host Club will find the answers themselves.

* * *

The ambulance ride was long and tense. Rin held Fuuta's hand for dear life and the same applies to Fuuta, the two were inseparable, but when they arrived to the hospital Rin had to stay in the waiting room. Needless to say the two threw a fit, but they couldn't win against the doctors, they were so damn persuasive.

Now, all Rin could do is wait.

* * *

Yukio, Bon, and Kyoya arrived at the school. Hopefully, the Host Club is still there, it will be troublesome explaining things to them tomorrow if they aren't.

They walked through the corridors and right before they reached abandoned music room #3, they heard a scream.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!"

The three were startled but soon snapped out of it, cautiously, they walked towards where they heard the scream. Yukio and Bon shared glances with each other, they really hoped it wasn't a demon.

Soon, they reached an empty hall, the lights were out.

"Someone! Please come soon!" They heard the same girl earlier cry.

The three wasted no time and dashed down the hallway until they reached one room where they were positive the noise came from. Room 258.

* * *

Rin paced back and forth, it's been hours… she was freaking out. _Oh dear God, please let Fuuta be alright. I know I'm not exactly on your 'favorites' list, but I'm sure-no- positive that Fuuta is. You must know how much he deserves to live, so…. "DON'T TAKE HIM BACK YET YOU BASTARD!"_ Rin looked around, as she realized she said that out loud. "Ahahaha," she scratched her cheek and sat back down, it seems like shouting at God in the middle of the night while in a hospital isn't the best way to get on people's good list. She shrunk down in her seat as the other people in the waiting room glared at her.

_This is going to be a looonnng night. _Rin thought, sweat dropping.

_Time Skip_

Rin jolted awake.

A nurse was standing beside her, checkboard in one hand, and the other on Rin's shoulder. "Miss?"

"Ah, just Rin will be fine…"

The nurse nodded her head. "Okay…Rin, your brother is in a stable condition, heartbeat and blood pressure is normal, the only fatal damage was the blow to his head which is fine due to your quick thinking. If you hadn't minimalized the bleeding, then he would've died. You're a very good sister, it seems."

Rin sighed in relief, she was confused about one thing though. _Why would they assume he's my brother, we don't look anything alike. Well, I suppose Yukio and I don't exactly look alike either, and we're twins!_ Rin was about to voice her thoughts when the next thing the nurse said stopped her. Her world came to a stop. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! WHY? This can't be happening… Fuuta, he can't be…_

* * *

Yukio, Kyoya and Bon looked at each other and then opened the door nervously.

They fell at the sight.

A girl was standing in a stepstool and screaming like a banshee while a cat with two tails and horns was hissing at her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET IT AWAY!" The girl was frantically poking at the cat with a stick, which only served to make it angrier.

Yukio sighed, exasperated, and went to the cat and picked it up.

"KYAAA-" The girl began screaming again before Yukio cut her off.

"I got the cat." He said, irritated.

"Oh… Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Yukio covered his ears. "What now?!"

"You're Yukio! From the host club!" She looked past him and then screamed again. "OMG! You're Kyoya, and you're that new transfer from True Cross!" She had a starry look in her eyes. "I think I'm going to faint."

"Please don't." Yukio replied.

Kyoya coughed into his hand and started talking. "Well, we need to get back to the host club. It was nice meeting you…"

"Ah!" the girl bonked herself in the head. "My name is Kimiko Fukuhara."

Yukio and Kyoya darkened at the mention of that surname.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother named Akira, would you?" Yukio asked.

"Actually, I do! How did you know?" Kimiko asked.

"No reason." Yukio turned around, cat in hand. "Let's go, the host club is waiting."

The three walked towards abandoned music room three, the girl, feeling oddly rejected, stayed in her club room, obsessing over the hosts.

On the walk to the host club, Yukio observed the cat and was surprised to see that it was oddly familiar. _Kuro?! _

Kuro looked up at Yukio and smiled, which creeped out Kyoya, not that he would admit that. _Did that cat just smile?! _He thought incredulously. He turned away and wrote something in his notebook, pretending that he didn't just see that.

They reached the club room and opened the doors.

"Welcome back Kyoya , Yukio…and- wait, why are you here, Yukio?" Tamaki said.

"Ah, well, you see…" The three guys explained what happened to the host club, who listened dutifully, well, as dutifully as they could.

"How horrible! We should visit Fuuta and Rin immediately!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No." Yukio answered.

"But… my lovely daughter is suffering!"

"She's not your daughter!" Yukio and Haruhi shouted.

The host club was filled with shouting and poor Tamaki made his way into his emo corner.

* * *

Rin was currently in Fuuta's room with his grandmother, Aimi Mitsui. The two woman were gently being told that Fuuta needed rest and that they should go, but it was to no avail. The two refused to leave. Each were lost within their own thoughts.

Fuuta had an oxygen mask on and was breathing in and out peacefully, he looked fine, except…

_Flashback_

"Although, Fuuta doesn't seem to be… waking up." The nurse said nervously.

Rin's mouth dropped, she stopped talking, it seemed as if time stood still. The nurse tried to comfort Rin but she just wasn't responding.

The doors of the hospital burst open, a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties came rushing in. She had short brown hair that went just below her chin, her soft, brown eyes were filled with frantic worry as she scanned the room. Her eyes landed upon Rin and it seemed she found what she was looking for.

"Rin?" The woman asked.

Rin looked taken aback, but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh, thank goodness! My name is Aimi Mitsui, I'm Fuuta's grandmother."

"Oh oka- WAIT!" Rin stood up and pointed accusationally at the woman, Aimi. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE IN YOUR LATE FRIGGIN' THIRTIES!"

The woman chuckled. "Fuuta certainly wasn't lying when he said you were outgoing." She sighed, "Please, just tell me how Fuuta ids doing."

Rin and Fuuta's grandmother kept talking while the nurse stood there, not really sure what to do. Soon, Aimi and Rin wanted to see Fuuta so they demanded to know where his room was, and the nurse showed it to them, not really wanting to get on the duo's bad side.

When they reached the room, Aimi gasped and ran to Fuuta's side and Rin did the same.

"It's okay, I'm here…" Aimi coaxed. "Fuuta…you can hear me, right?" Aimi bit her lip. "Please, please Fuuta…talk to me…please…" Aimi's bangs covered her eyes, tears were dripping onto Fuuta's bed.

Rin was too shocked to do anything. _NonononononononononoNO! Fuuta, you can't go into a coma! Wake up wake up wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup. WAKE UP! _Rin was shouting out loud now.

"You can't do this Fuuta! I need you to WAKE UP!"

"RIN!"

Rin stopped shouting and looked over at Aimi. "It's useless… all we can do is wait." Aimi looked down lifelessly. She wouldn't be able to take it if her only grandson died.

Rin relaxed, before clenching her fist again. "Don't say that!" She yelled. "He'll wake up, even if I have to beat him up for it! I would sooner jump off a bridge than give up on my friend!"

Aimi looked shocked, but then she smiled. "You're right… thank you for knocking me back to my senses."

The two smiled at each other, that is until the nurse tried to usher them out. They were going ANYWHERE.

_End of flash back_

Now, here they were, sleeping on the chairs in Fuuta's hospital room. After a few failed attempts of trying to get them to leave, the nurses left.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Fuuta was smiling in his sleep.

* * *

The host club was finally calm again, it was night and they all wanted to go home. Somehow, no one questioned the sleeping cat in Yukio's arms. They decided to visit Rin tomorrow, it was the weekend tomorrow anyway.

So, they parted ways and promised to meet at 9:00 at the hospital.

By the time Yukio and Bon got home they were bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Where is Rin?"

"Is that Kuro?"

"Why is Kuro here?"

"Are we going to look for any demons?"

"STOP!" Yukio shouted. "Bon and I are tired. We might answer questions in the morning. Good night."

With that, they went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Ughhhhhhhhh. I really want chocolate.

To any guys:

When a girl is on her period, get her chocolate…or ice cream, she'll love you.

To all girls:

I HATE PERIODS.

Any-who! If I decide to start early on my next story, the first chapter will come out the next time I update this story.

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	14. Trouble Begins

Chapter 14: Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC or Blue Exorcist!

**A/N: **HELLOOOOOOOO! Oh my gosh you guys…

*smacks head on ground*

I'M SO SORRY!

Updating this story totally passed my mind, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short… on the bright side, I posted DREAMING! Which got a lot more followers on the first week then I thought it would… seriously, my whole email was filled with the notifications. Any-who, please don't be mad! My new updating schedule:

Every other week I will update BOTH We're Family, Right? and DREAMING. Kay? Sometimes I might surprise you by going against this schedule, so don't be surprised when I do!

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling: **Hahaha, it's finally gone! Yeah, with the exception of a few pants…

**KyuubiKR8: **I know! Everybody loves Kuro! I was waiting soooo long for an idea of how to fit him in pop into my head, but now that I've finally gotten him in, it's no problemo!

And I agree, genderbending and alternate universes are sooo much fun!

**YuGiOhRox: **(At least the darn thing is gone now…) Anyway, FUUTA IS ALIVE! I would NEVER kill him off, coma is better off than death, in some cases. And Aimi, she's actually probably about 40 to maybe even 60, somewhere in between. I didn't really think her character through, I just needed her as a support character/comic relief, y'know? I don't want the story to be too depressing…heheheheh. And overprotectiveness is an awesome trait…unless you're completely insane and would do ANYTHING to protect the person, even kill unnecessarily. Kuro has arrived! I've been wanting to put him the story sooo much!

**Yuki F. Karasu: **Yayzies! Thanks for the support! :) Love the reviews, love them so much!

**AlchemicAliens: **It's passed, thank the dear lord it's passed! Oh and, GIVING YOU ALL THE FEELS! GOTTA LOVE THE PLOT TWISTS! :)

Do not fear! Fuuta will prevail through this time of despair! And his grandmother is probably actually 50 or 60, I just she looked as if she was 30, sorry for the confusion! :(

*your vitual love has been received*

**animagirl: **Fuuta… :( Yeah…sorry about the late update! Hey, at least I published DREAMING!

**Alisontheperson: **I'm not saying that Fuuta is going to wake up, but I want you to know that he most definitely will or will not wake up, but will most likely possibly wake up…or not. Anyway, thanks for the lovely review as always! Sorry for the late update!

**dontstopkeepwalking: **Haha, yeah… I needed some comic relief in there! ALL THE FEELS, MAN! And yes, periods… *shudders*

_Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

By the time Yukio and Bon got home they were bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Where is Rin?"

"Is that Kuro?"

"Why is Kuro here?"

"Are we going to look for any demons?"

"STOP!" Yukio shouted. "Bon and I are tired. We might answer questions in the morning. Good night."

With that, they went to sleep.

* * *

_In the Morning_

Yukio had gotten up extra early, along with the other exwires. They planned to wake up early so they would have more Q&amp;A time.

Bon and Yukio sat down at the kitchen table tiredly. The rest of the room was filled with chattering teenagers, whom we know so well.

Bon and Yukio sat quietly and waited for the bunch to quiet down, after a little while they finally stopped talking and looked at Bon and Yukio expectantly.

"Well, are you going to ask something or not?" Yukio said impatiently. "We got up early just so you could ask us questions. I don't appreciate getting up earlier than I normally have to."

The exwires took this as their cue to talk.

"Ano…why were you guys home so late?" Shiemi asked.

"Well, we happened to 'stumble' across my Nee-san. She was singing to a-" Yukio was cutoff rudely by Shima.

"Wait, did you just say she was singing?" Shima asked incredulously.

Yukio adjusted his glasses to hide his annoyance. "Yes, now let me continue. You can ask questions about the story later." So Yukio continued the story about how they found Rin, crying over a little boy, with Bon adding in his thoughts every now and then.

"…and now we're here."

The exwires sat silently, digesting the information before bursting out with even more questions.

"Why is Kuro here?"

"Can we come with you to visit the boy?"

"Was Rin really crying?"

"Did demons do it?"

Yukio sighed and then looked at Bon. "You can answer these questions."

Bon nodded hesitantly and tched. "We don't know why Kuro is here or how he got here, he just appeared. No you can't come with us to visit the boy, this is a personal matter, the less people the better. Rin was indeed crying, I don't think she could fake cry, even if she tried her best. And we don't know if demons did it, but I think they might. Average bullies wouldn't go that far, especially ones that are in Elementary School… Anything else?"

The exwires looked over at each other nervously. What else was there to say? The story took a lot more time than it seemed.

Bon and Yukio knew that the group was fresh out of questions, so he told them the new surveillance plan.

"From today onwards, we will be patrolling park areas and schools more often. That seems to be where all the demons are coming from. Make sure to check for any sign of them being possessed."

The exwires were dismissed afterwards and so, they got dressed for the day. Izumo, Shima, and Takara were told to look for suspicious places and people, while the rest were told to check around alleyways and schools for any strange occurrences.

Izumo obviously didn't like this arrangement.

"Why do I have to go with those two!?" She complained to herself.

Shima just smiled while inwardly he was having a party.

* * *

Rin woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly she yawned and looked around. Next to her on a chair, she saw Aimi looking as young as ever. Rin looked back at Fuuta and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" She murmured, not really sure if she was asking Fuuta or herself.

Rin looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little after nine o' clock. _Maybe I should get some breakfast… _She thought. Rin nudged Aimi awake.

"Ugh… what time is it?" Aimi asked.

"About 9:30… do you want breakfast? I was about to go and get something."

"No, it's fine. I'll get something later, I'm not that hungry at the moment."

Rin nodded and reached for the door, until it burst open, crushing her behind it.

"Rin! Are you okay, my daughter?!" An overly-energetic Tamaki cried. His violet eyes scanned the room, confused, he didn't see her.

Aimi chuckled. "If you're looking for Rin…" She gestured towards the open door. "I believe you just crushed her."

Tamaki gasped and closed the door, revealing a pissed Rin. She now had a red spot on her forehead from being hit by the door.

"What in Gehenna's Gate is wrong with you?! You can't just-" Rin was again cutoff by the opening of the door, repeating the same process of being hit in the face.

"Ri-chan? Where are you?" Honey looked around the room. He was about to say something when Rin slammed the door closed, her aura coming off of her in waves, you could clearly see how angry and irritated she was.

Just as it looked like she was about to explode, the door opened once again, this time Rin was prepared and caught it before it hit her. She held it back with her unnatural strength, grinning victoriously.

"Ha! Got you this time you little-"

"Rin!" Tamaki ran towards her, checking her for injuries. "Are you okay? Don't worry, papa's here for you!"

Rin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You're the only one who actually injured me… and YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Rin sighed. "It's too early for this…" She grumbled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kyoya looked around the room through the partially opened door. Mori and the twins were behind him, the twins were grinning devilishly while Mori was the same passive self.

"No, come right in!" The cheerful Aimi called.

"Excuse me." Kyoya squeezed in through the door with Mori and the twins following.

"Ne, ne, Ri-chan, is that Fuuta?" Honey asked innocently, pointing at the unconscious boy on the bed.

Rin's eyes softened. "Yeah…" She trailed off, staring at Fuuta worriedly.

"Don't worry Ri-chan! I bet Fuuta is having a nice nap, right?" Honey looked at Usa-chan, asking him the last bit. Usa 'nodded' and Honey smiled cutely.

"See? Usa-chan agrees."

Rin looked back at Honey and smiled. "You're right. Well, I'm going down for breakfast. I'll be right back, keep Fuuta company for me while I'm gone."

Rin disappeared through the door and the room went quiet after she left.

"My poor daughter…" Tamaki silently wailed.

"Hey… how do you know Rin?" Aimi asked.

"Shouldn't you tell us your name before asking questions?" Replied Kyoya.

Aimi chuckled good-naturedly. "Right, my name is Aimi Mitsui."

"Kyoya Otori." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, his lens momentarily reflected the light.

"I'm Honey, that's Mori, and this is Usa-chan!" Honey pointed to himself, Mori and then held up his little stuffed bunny. This made Aimi laugh and she patted Honey's head.

"I'm Hikaru-" "And I'm Kaoru!" The Hitachin twins said.

"Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki took Aimi's hand into his and all of a sudden flowers appeared around him. "Has anyone ever told you how lovely you are? Just look at how dainty you're hands are!"

Aimi giggled like a school girl. "What a nice young man, although I'm too old for such compliments."

"Nonsense! You must be about 30!" Tamaki smoothly replied.

"Actually, I'm in my 50's." Said Aimi.

The whole room stilled for a moment.

"Really? But why do you look so young?" Honey asked innocently.

Aimi laughed creepily. "That's a question I'll have to go to my grave with."

Everyone seemed to slowly inch away from Aimi and the room was deadly silent, with the beeping of machines the only indicator of noise.

The door was sent flying open and Rin entered with Haruhi, Yukio, and Bon.

Everyone sighed in relief at the disturbance and welcomed Rin back and greeted their friends.

"Hey Haruhi, Yukio, Bon! Where have you been? We were going to meet up here at 9:00." Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"We were about to enter the building when I bumped into Bon and Yukio and we started talking for a little while, then we were headed to the room the nurse told us to go to and saw Rin. Sorry for the wait." Haruhi said.

"It's no problem now that my beautiful daughter are here!" Tamaki said, waving his arms extravagantly.

"You're not my dad." Rin and Haruhi replied monotonously.

Tamaki started growing mushrooms in the corner of the room, depressed, and Haruhi yelled at him to stop growing mushrooms in the corner.

Rin sighed at the usual commotion, but if you looked closely enough, you could see a smile on her lips.

* * *

_Time Skip_

Right now it was lunch time and the Host Club, along with Aimi, went to get lunch. Rin stayed behind, wanting to watch over Fuuta. She looked at him with nostalgic eyes. Maybe she didn't know him for long… but it was long enough for her to get attached.

Before Rin knew it, she was singing.

_Many nights we've prayed,  
With no proof anyone could hear.  
In our hearts a hopeful song,  
We barely understood._

_Now we are not afraid._  
_Although we know there's much to fear,_  
_We were moving mountains long,_  
_Before we knew we could._

_There can be miracles, when you believe.  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will,  
You will when you believe.  
_

Rin knew that this was a hard time for Fuuta and Aimi, but she knew they would get through this. She sincerely believed that Fuuta would wake up. He was such a good person, he would surely return to his grandmother and Rin.

_In this time of fear,  
When prayers so often prove in vain,  
Hope seems like the summer birds.  
So swiftly flown away._

_Yet now I'm standing here,_  
_My heart's so full I can't explain._  
_Seeking faith and speaking words,_  
_I never thought I'd say._

Rin knew how out-of-character she was acting. Singing, and wearing those horrid dresses, but if that never happened, she would never have gained all of her friends. She smiled at the thought, unaware of a certain person walking in behind her.

_There can be miracles, when you believe._  
_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._  
_Who knows what miracles you can achieve,_  
_When you believe, somehow you will._  
_You will when you believe._

_They don't always happen when you ask._  
_And it's easy to give in to your fears,_  
_But when you're blinded by your pain,_  
_Can't see your way straight through the rain._  
_A small but still, resilient voice,_  
_Says love is very near._

_There can be miracles,_  
_When you believe._  
_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe.  
Somehow you will,  
Somehow you will,  
You will when you believe._

_You will when you believe._  
_Just believe, just believe._  
_You will when you believe._

Rin ended the song, a sad smile on her face, she looked at Fuuta fondly. A small cough was heard behind her and she shot around quickly.

Rin relaxed. "Oh… it's just you. Jeez don't scare me like that!"

* * *

Izumo, Shima, and Takara were currently in deep trouble…

_Flashback_

"Shut up you pervert! I wish I wasn't paired with the likes of you!" Izumo and Shima were currently engaged in a small squabble while Takara was talking with his creepy puppet.

That is, until someone bumped into Izumo, promptly knocking her down.

"Hey watch where you're go-" Izumo's words died on her tongue as the person kept walking forward, completely ignoring her.

Izumo and Shima shared a look and the two started following him, Takara was trailing behind so as not to get lost.

They followed him and followed him and followed him, each place they followed him to seemed to get less and less populated, not that they noticed.

Eventually there was no one around, the world was quiet.

Izumo noticed this and cursed mentally. _Crap! How did I not notice earlier. _She was about to react when they were all of a sudden attacked.

It happened so fast that weren't able to comprehend what went down. All they knew was that at one point they were standing up and that next thing they knew, they were on their backs, completely defenseless and loosing conscious quickly.

_I should of been able to do something! Someone, please help… _That was the last thing Izumo thought before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry it was late! Oh, by the way! Who should appear behind Rin? I'm not quite sure whether I wanted Bon or Kyoya to appear behind Rin or maybe somebody else entirely! I don't know! Please review and tell me who you would like to see!

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	15. A Storm is Brewing

Chapter 15: A Storm is Brewing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blue Exorcist or OHSHC! All credit goes to the makers!

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the wait…again. I have been busy with a book report and studying for exams soooo, you can catch my drift. And I was at my dad's house for the weekend. So I have a plausible excuse.

**Alisontheperson: **Hello, it's me again. Arigato! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**KyuubiKR8: **Shima…He just doesn't know when to stop. XD Random question, doesn't Shima remind you of Miroku from Inuyasha? Just saying. And I don't even know where to begin with Tamaki! :P I've tallied up the votes about who will appear behind Rin and you will be happy!

**Blossicklover456: **…Sorry, it's not Yukio… I'll add in some twin bonding time eventually.

**animagirl: **Sorry! I didn't do Yukio, I will put some bonding time between the siblings eventually, since there are more tears to be shed. (Fight scene is getting closer, probably in about 2-3 chapters)

**YuGiOhRox: **Hehehehe, I love leaving things on cliffhangers! :) More exorcist time is coming! And I think you will be happy with who appears…

**SasukoUchmaki2012: **I see what you did there… ;) Kyorin forever! (But I still love BonRin)

**Yuki F. Karasu: **Sorry… it's not Bon… :(

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling: **:)

**dontstopkeepwalking: **I like your thinking… although it is a character related to the story soo, yeah. But I think I'll use that idea later on!

**awsmpup: **Thank you! I worked so hard on these stories! Kyoya and Rin just fit each other so nicely… :)

_Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

* * *

_Previously_

It happened so fast that weren't able to comprehend what went down. All they knew was that at one point they were standing up and that next thing they knew, they were on their backs, completely defenseless and loosing conscious quickly.

_I should of been able to do something! Someone, please help… _That was the last thing Izumo thought before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Rin relaxed. "Oh… it's just you. Jeez don't scare me like that!"

Kyoya chuckled. "Sorry." A concern look crossed his face. "Are you okay?"

Rin smiled, a warm feeling spreading across her chest, _I'm glad he cares about me… _Setting the thought aside she answered quickly, "I'm fine."

Kyoya sat down beside Rin and hesitantly inched closer to her. "It's okay if you aren't." Silently, he pulled her into a small hug.

They sat there, comfortably, for a few minutes. The thought of why their other friends were taking so long never crossed their minds.

Rin sighed contently and slowly drifted off into the land of dreams. Her previous worries gone. Kyoya pulled her closer, if that's even possible. Everything was peaceful.

The couple sat there while a figure silently seethed in the doorway. Whom might this be? Why! It's none other than dear Bon. I mean, the girl he liked was only cuddling up to some other guy, no biggie. WRONG! Jealousy is a nasty thing, it can turn people into monsters. But Bon won't become one of those people, right? Of course not…

* * *

An ambulance pulled into an empty parking lot where the three bodies were sighted. The person who called 911 was very frightened. It was like he saw a ghost…or maybe a demon. The guy said that three people were attacked, a purple-haired woman, a pink-haired man, and a weird guy with a puppet. He didn't get a clear view of the attacker, but it was definitely _disturbing. _

The medical team quickly got to work as soon as they saw the victims. Blood was coming out of the back of their heads, it seems as if they were hit in the back of the head with a blunt object. They might have a minor concussion, depending on how hard the blow was. It's likely that there is a concussion for all of them, due to the state they're in.

Once the victims were deemed okay for now, they were put on stretchers and moved into the ambulances. The person who witnessed the scene was calmed down and his family was called. They got down his number in case they need to ask him questions later.

Once at the hospital, the victims were rushed to an emergency room, they needed to stop the patients from bleeding out. Everything settled down somewhere in the late-afternoon, the patients were in a hospital room and any family or friends of theirs were trying to be notified. Fortunately, they were able to find ID's. The purple haired girl is Kamiki Izumo, the boy with pink hair is Shima Renzō, and the boy with the oddly undamaged puppet is Nemu Takara. They searched for any criminal records and found none. The victims looked like teenagers, so they must go to a school in the area. The police were able to check some school databases and figured out they attended Ouran High. Checking the school database, they were able to find friends' contact numbers and contacted them.

* * *

Yukio was having a nice-no- scratch that, an altogether irritating time at lunch. The Host Club couldn't go even one second without arguing or flirting or just being plain annoying! Kyoya, the only Host besides Haruhi he could actually stand, left and Bon followed close behind. He was about to lose his mind! So it was a relief when he got a phone call…That is, until he heard the news awaiting him on the other end.

"Okumura Yukio speaking, who is this?" Yukio asked.

"Okumura-san, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friends Kamiki-san, Shima-san, and Nemu-san have been hospitalized." The person on the other end replied.

Yukio froze. "What?!"

"They seem to be in a comatose state, with fatal head injuries."

"How?" Yukio asked, trying to compose himself.

"An eyewitness said he saw someone, or something, attack your friends in an empty parking lot. That is the extent to what we know. Once again, I'm very sorry."

"Where is the hospital?" Yukio wanted to see his friends, he would tell Rin later. She has enough baggage as it is.

The person told him the location of the hospital, asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much." Yukio hung up and turned to see the Host Club watching him. They were probably listening in on his conversation, knowing them.

"I'm going," Yukio announced.

The Host Club nodded in response. "What about Ri-chan?" Honey asked.

"Rin doesn't need to know about this yet. Don't tell her…please." Yukio added on the "please" for good measure.

Once again, the Host Club nodded in understanding. Yukio sighed with relief. "If Rin asks, tell her I went back to my apartment to get some rest."

Yukio turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital. He knew something about this was off. What are the odds that four people, including Fuuta, were attacked under mysterious circumstances and all of them were put in a coma? What's more is that they were all acquaintances of Rin's. Something was going on and Yukio didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Shiemi looked down a particularly dark alleyway, a little bit scared, but still standing tall. Konekomaru was huddled behind Shiemi, following her closely.

"I-I think we should go check a different place now!" Konekomaru suggested.

"U-un." Shiemi agreed and started to head back to the main streets before something grabbed her.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Shiemi panicked and started running towards the exit of the alleyway, Konekomaru was hot on her heels.

They reached the main street, but kept running, too scared to realize they were no longer in danger. Finally, the two stopped in a park. They were huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breath.

"I think we're safe now…" Konekomaru said, looking around nervously.

"M-maybe… Something doesn't feel right." Shiemi had a bad feeling, something was off. The place looked like a murder scene, police tape was blocking a certain area. There was blood on the ground and it looks like it was only a day old. _What happened here? _She wondered.

"W-we should probably call Yukio." Konekomaru shakily grabbed Shiemi's wrist and started to pull her away from the park.

"Wait!" Shiemi pulled her arm away from Konekomaru's, surprisingly, tight grip. "Did you hear that?"

A rustling could be heard from the bushes. Shiemi's heart was beating erratically.

_B-bump, B-bump, B-bump._

Konekomaru raised his voice, somehow finding courage. "Who's there?!"

The rustling stopped.

"Heh…hehehe." A young child came out of the bushes and smiled innocently. "Hello! Would you like to play a game with me? It's _super_ fun."

The boy was wearing a bloodstained shirt and was holding a fairly large rock, which was also covered in blood.

Konekomaru's eyes widened. "N-no thank you!" With renewed vigor, he grabbed Shiemi's wrist once more and ran like his life depended on it. Which it probably did.

They almost reached the entrance to the park, until two more boys stopped him.

"G-get away!" They tried to run around them, but it was no use.

The first boy spoke up again. "Come on! Let's play~!" He said in a childish, singsong voice.

As the three boys got closer, something horrifying happened. They sprouted horns and tails, their teeth were sharpened and dagger-like. They were possessed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shiemi screamed once again, her voice was shrill from the pure terror within it.

Konekomaru instantly started to say verses from the bible. Going over every single one he knew. This only served to enrage the demons further.

"Stop saying such mean things mister!" One boy started running towards them, all was lost.

"Hey!" An unknown voice came out of nowhere.

The boys froze.

Shiemi and Konekomaru took this chance to get the hell outta there!

They dashed to the entrance, not stopping to look back.

They reached the entrance with no further trouble, stopping to look at their savior. To their surprise, it was Yukio.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in utter joy and relief.

Yukio blushed and Shiemi, once she realized what she was doing, pulled back her arms and looked at the oh-so-interesting ground. Her face was ablaze, resembling a bright red tomato.

Konekomaru almost did the same thing Shiemi did. Refraining himself once he realized how weird that would be.

Yukio cleared his throat and looked at the two. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"W-well," Shiemi took a deep breath. " , -"

"Stop! I can't understand what you're saying. Please say it slower." Yukio asked politely.

Shiemi nodded and then told Yukio everything in a much better pace.

"I see…" Yukio nodded his head at the end. "This is definitely no coincidence. It seems as though all of this was planned. First it was Fuuta, then Izumo, Shima, and Takara, now you two."

"Wait! Did you say Izumo, Shima, and Takara?!" Konekomaru worriedly replied. "Are they okay?! Please tell me they're okay!"

Yukio solemnly looked at Konekomaru. "I'm afraid not… They all were put in a coma. I was heading to the hospital right now. Would you like to come?"

Shiemi and Konekomaru nodded their heads.

"I'll let you come if you don't tell Rin. Deal?" Yukio looked at them pleadingly.

They nodded their heads once more.

"Good."

The three of them went on their way to the hospital. Deciding to deal with this for another time, when they can all talk about it privately.

* * *

Rin groggily woke up. She looked around and saw the Hitachin twins grinning like a Cheshire cat, camera in hand. "W-wha?"

She finally realized that something warm was wrapped around her, and it was most certainly not a blanket.

Rin was startled when she came face to face with a sleeping Kyoya. She vaguely heard the clicking sound of a camera and knew the twins were taking a picture. She just added that onto the "Reasons Why I Should Kill the Hitachin Twins" list.

Carefully, as to not wake up the Shadow King, she removed his arms from around her and got up.

Looking around, she saw that all of the Host Club were here, and so was a grinning Aimi.

"My dear daughter! It looks like you having a nice bonding moment with mommy!" Tamaki cried, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"She's not you daughter." Haruhi answered, Rin nodding her head.

Aimi whispered into Rin's ear playfully, "I didn't know that he was your boyfriend~!"

Rin pushed down the blush creeping onto her face. "That's not true!" She protested.

"Whatever you say!" Aimi giggled.

The room was at peace, for once, and all was quiet. Mostly because no one wanted to face the wrath of a tired, angry Kyoya. Things stayed like that for a while, until a groan was heard from the hospital bed.

"Fuuta!" Rin reacted immediately. She ran to the bedside, where Fuuta's arm hung limply off the bed.

Fuuta rolled around and started twitching. He was having a bad dream.

"Fuuta, it's okay." Aimi reassured Fuuta by grabbing his hands, he face was soft and longing.

Fuuta settled down and his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment before closing once more. Before losing consciousness, he muttered something. "Onee…san…Obaa-chan, a-ariga…to. I love…you guys." Fuuta lost consciousness again, a peaceful smile was spread across his face.

Rin smiled and nearly cried out of happiness. Fuuta was waking up! He had to be! She shared a knowing look with Aimi and the rest of the Host Club. Their hearts were lightened by the fact that Fuuta was not lost. He was okay, and would keep getting better. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Little did they know that a storm was brewing. One that could ruin, or strengthen, everything.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Next chapter, COMPLETE! I'm so proud. But, sorry! I'm so sorry that I was late two updates in a row! I'll try to update DREAMING tomorrow for any of you guys who followed or favorited that! Please don't be mad, please? I'm sure all authors have gone through this. So don't blame me, blame the universe or fate, destiny and all that other crap. This chapter was kind of rushed, so if you catch any mistakes, please, do tell me. Thanks!

Cookies to all of you! (Or whatever sweets/foods you like)

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	16. The Okumura Twins

Chapter 16: The Okumura Twins

**A/N: ***cries* I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! I know it's summer, but I just can't get motivated to move, let alone write! It's like my will to do anything just vanished!

Well, on a lighter note, here's the next chapter! Very sorry it's late, and I hope you guys aren't mad….

**KyuubiKR8:** Glad you're feeling better! Congrats on school finally ending, must feel good. Any-who thank you for still reviewing despite my lateness! KyoRin is cute! I'm oddly into this couple…

**dontstopkeepwalking: **Thank you so much! You're so nice to keep reviewing even after I was late! And now I'm late once again! Ugh I'm so sorry!

KyoRin! I never thought I would put these two together. :)

_Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

**Bold = Demonic Speaking**

* * *

_Previously_

Little did they know that a storm was brewing. One that could ruin, or strengthen, everything.

* * *

Rin smiled and hummed happily as she walked away from the hospital. Everything was finally settling down! Fuuta was waking up, Yukio wasn't here to rain on her parade, and her fellow exwire friends were here to help. Everything was so fantastic.

I mean, she was saddened just a little when the host club told her Yukio left, but she could understand why. It was a very eventful week.

Rin almost, _almost,_ giggled as the memory of her and Kyoya passed her mind. She couldn't believe that happened. Now the twins have more blackmail material against her, how unfair.

Rin sighed and then an idea popped up in her head. She should go visit Yukio! She hasn't seen his apartment yet, but she knows where it is. Yukio told her just in case of emergencies. She wasn't tired yet and was actually quite bored, so off to Yukio's it is!

Rin nodded to herself, confirming her destination. She smiled, Yukio better be prepared for the surprise coming his way.

* * *

Yukio, Shiemi, and Konekomaru reached the hospital where Shima, Izumo, and Takara were. They shared worried glances before going in. Would the hospital staff even let them visit? Usually in situations like this, only family members were let in. Guess they would find out.

"Excuse me?" Yukio tried to get the attention of the lady at the desk, but she just kept typing away at the computer.

"Excuse me!" Yukio spoke louder this time, startling the woman. She jumped and blinked a few times before looking (glaring) at the person who startled her.

"Yes, what do you need, _sir_?" She asked, almost venomously.

Yukio leveled her with just as an intense stare, and spoke. "I'm sorry, _miss, _but my friends and I have been trying to get your attention for a while now. We were notified that three of our friends were hospitalized here and were wondering if we could see them."

The nurse asked Yukio who his friends' names were and he told her. She then proceeded to search for them in the hospital database.

"Room 132." She paused before taking on a slightly apologetic tone, "I'm sorry for your friends and for snapping at you. It's been a long night."

Yukio bowed along with Shiemi and Konekomaru and left, heading towards room 132. They reached the room with no problem and silently went in.

Konekomaru's eyes widened in shock as he saw one of his best friends since he was young nearly dead in the hospital bed.

"Shima…" He trailed off and looked away, he couldn't handle the sight.

Shiemi patted Konekomaru's shoulder comfortingly and looked away as well. It wasn't a reassuring sight.

Izumo, Shima, and Takara had bandages wrapped around their heads. They were paper white and breathing in a shallow manner. You could tell that they were alive, but very close to death.

Yukio walked up to their hospital beds, and bit his lip. He tried to block out his feelings of sorrow, injuries like these were common with exorcists. It was part of the job.

He still couldn't help but blame himself for sending them out.

Shiemi sensed what Yukio was feeling and tentatively reached out towards him and gave him a little shove. "Ne, Yuki-chan, they're strong. They won't let a demon attack keep them down. I'm sure they're just resting so they can come swinging back in the end." Shiemi added on a bright smile for reassurance.

Yukio smiled back weakly, silently welcoming the comfort. _Thank you._

Shiemi nodded and gave an even brighter smile at those unspoken words. Everything would be alright in the end. No matter how hard the journey.

* * *

Rin finally, _FINALLY, _made it to Yukio's apartment. It felt like hours passed during her walk. She got lost several times on her little journey and even ended up at the wrong apartment building once or twice.

Rin walked into the building with her head held high, confident that this was the right building. The guard looked questioningly at her as she walked into the elevator, but didn't do anything. She pressed the correct floor button and made her way to Yukio's room.

Rin reached the correct apartment room and knocked, seeing if Yukio would answer. Silence was the only thing that greeted her. She looked around to make sure nobody saw her and that there were no security cameras. Nothing, she was clear.

Rin gave an eerie laugh before pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. She carefully picked at the lock until it agave a satisfying click. She opened the door slowly so as not to disturb Yukio and peeked inside.

It was a mess. She looked around, there were boxes of stuff scattered around the room, presumably unopened from when he first moved in. There seemed to be signs of fighting everywhere.

_Ahh, that's right. The other exwires are supposed to be living with him. _Rin snickered at Yukio's misfortune.

She looked checked the hall once again before going inside. Wow. It was even worse inside. _Yukio must hate it here._ Rin snickered once again before trying to find her way around.

She looked from room to room, trying to determine which one was Yukio's. Finally, after searching for 5 minutes, she found Yukio's room. How did she know it was Yukio's? Simple, it was the cleanest.

"Yukio?" Rin called out, looking around the room. She was starting to get worried.

_Where is he? _She wondered, starting to get worried. Rin went back out the doorway and noticed a bullet hole in the wall. Her eyes widened. _Did something happen?_

"Yukio!" Rin yelled, getting more desperate. "Yukio, where are you?" She ran around the apartment a couple times before stopping in front of the front door.

"Yuk- ack!" The door opened right and stopped inches away from hitting her face.

The door closed and Rin looked at the person who opened the door. It was Yukio.

"Yukio!" Rin let out a relieved sigh. "Jeez! I thought something happened to you!"

Yukio looked skeptically at his sister. "What gave you that idea? Why are you even in my apartment in the first place?!"

Rin chuckled and scratched her cheek before gaining an accusatory look. "Nevermind that!" She pointed right into his face. "Where were you? I thought you told the hosts that you were going home to rest!"

Yukio didn't even bat an eyelash as Rin kept glaring at him. He held up two grocery bags in his hand. "I simply went out to get groceries before coming home and bumped into Shiemi and Konekomaru. We chatted for a while and eventually parted ways."

Yukio adjusted his glasses, hoping it would cover his guilty look, before continuing. "Now, you haven't answered my questions."

Rin deflated and her finger curled back into her hand. "U-umm you see…" Rin looked at Yukio sheepishly and said very quietly, "I kinda broke in."

"Excuse me?" Yukio stepped closer to Rin, not hearing what she said.

"I uh, broke into your apartment." Rin looked away, expecting a long lecture on the Inalienable Rights of Life, Property, and the Pursuit of Happiness, before Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What am I going to do with you, Nee-san?"

Rin laughed dryly before remembering the bullet hole. "Ano, why is there a bullet hole in your wall?"

Yukio froze slightly before darkening at the memory. "Don't ask."

Rin nodded and wisely dropped the topic. "Where are Shiemi and Konekomaru now?"

Yukio went to the kitchen and put down the groceries. "They went to see what Izumo, Shima, and Takara were doing."

Rin looked at Yukio questioningly. "What _are_ they doing anyway?"

Yukio just gave a strained smile that clearly said 'none of your business.'

Rin sighed, something she's doing often nowadays, and offered to help with the groceries.

Just as they were putting the lost item away, Rin's phone rang. Yukio's head shot up and he watched as Rin took out her phone. She looked at the caller ID and wondered out loud, "Why is the hospital calling me?"

Yukio instantly dove for the phone, immediately knowing what the call was about. He quickly hit the end button and tossed her phone onto the counter, far from Rin's reach.

When Rin gave Yukio a suspicious look he shrugged it off and said, "I'd rather not have more things on my plate to worry about, would you?" Not waiting for a reply, Yukio seized Rin's hand and announced, "Let's have some sibling bonding time. Just you and me. Come on!" Rin was forced to follow her brother as he dragged her out of the apartment to who-knows-where.

* * *

Bon grumbled at his luck. He just _had_ to pick the overly-extraverted girl who happened to look freaking fantastic in a dress. Awesome. He stomped his way out of the hospital, not wanting to be with those two lovebirds anymore.

He headed towards the apartment building he shared with everyone else. He faintly remembered passing Shiemi and Konekomaru as they looked down an oddly dark alleyway, but didn't care. Bon reached the apartment in no time, deciding to take the stairs to cool off. He was one floor away from the apartment when he received a call from a hospital.

He answered immediately, knowing that the hospital only calls you for serious reasons. "What?"

The staff on the other end squeaked in surprise before coughing to cover it up. "U-umm, are you Suguro Ryuji?" A female voice asked.

Bon grunted.

"Well, your friends Izumo, Shima, and Takara have been hospitalized. They were ambushed and put into a coma early this morning." Silence greeted the woman's ears.

"Sir?" She asked hesitantly.

"Where." Bon stated. "Tell me where!" He practically screamed.

The woman on the other end squeaked once again before telling Bon directions to the hospital. When she was done, he hung up and ran.

_Damn it! Why?!_ Bon was cursing his luck. What's happening? Who did this? His mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

He reached the hospital in record time and bolted up the stairs after the woman at the front desk told him the room number. He reached the room and slammed the door open, eyes widening in horror when he saw the state of his friends.

"Shima, Izumo and…Takara. What happened to you?" His voice came out all breathy and worried.

Biting his lip, Bon kneeled at their bedsides. He closed his eyes, and prayed. Actually prayed.

_God, if you even care an ounce about what happens to us then please, save my friends._

Bon opened his eyes when someone called out his name.

"Bon?" A shocked Konekomaru and Shiemi stood in the doorway.

"Konekomaru, Shiemi…Are they okay?" Bon's voice was ragged.

Konekomaru went silent and Shiemi decided to speak up. "No."

Bon involuntarily flinched and Shiemi's eyes softened.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so…so," _insensitive. _Shiemi looked at Bon who just nodded his head in understanding.

He couldn't really blame the girl. She was just telling him the truth.

"Have Yukio or Rin been notified?" Bon asked when he realized neither of them were with the duo.

Shiemi and Konekomaru glanced at the ground nervously before Konekomaru decided it was his turn to say something.

"Yukio has, but Rin… Rin doesn't know and Yukio doesn't want her to know."

Bon tched. _Typical Yukio, leaving Rin out of the ring. _He thought a bit bitterly. But he knows why Yukio didn't tell her. He would do the same.

"I understand." Bon said.

A comfortable silence fell upon the room. Konekomaru and Shiemi came in and kneeled beside Bon, praying with him.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yukio silently cursed. What was he thinking?! Randomly taking Rin out for 'sibling bonding time.' He had no idea where to go, let alone what to do. He wasn't even going to bring up the feeling that he forgot something.

Rin seemed to notice Yukio's distress and offered up an idea.

"There is a circus in town, why don't we check it out?"

Yukio nodded, he actually remembered hearing about that circus. He headed towards the direction where he saw a big circus tent.

The two twins reached the circus with no problems at all. Yukio bought two tickets and nearly fell over when he saw how expensive they were. Rin laughed and said that she would pay for hers, but like the stubborn little brother he was, Yukio adamantly refused to let her pay.

"It would be rude." Was his argument, and that was final.

The circus didn't start until a few hours, so they had time to kill. Yukio decided to take Rin to an amusement park. Hoping disaster wouldn't occur like the last time they went to one of those.

Rin was actually pretty enthusiastic about going.

When they reached the little fair, they had to pay for tickets and Yukio, once again, grumbled for his poor wallet.

"Hey Yukio! Let's go on that ride!" Rin tugged Yukio's shirt and pointed to a huge rollercoaster called the Devil's Drop. Yukio inwardly grimaced, but agreed anyway.

The wait was long, but they finally got to be seated.

If Rin's tail was out, then it would be swishing back and forth like an excited puppy. "This is going to be so much fun!" She smiled and turned towards Yukio. "Ne, Yuki-chan?" She asked teasingly.

Yukio nodded, not trusting his voice.

The ride began and Yukio counted the seconds 'til it would end.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!_

The ride stopped moving upwards and instead starting moving downward very quickly. It felt like they were free falling from a plane. Guess that's why they call it the Devil's Drop.

Rin laughed and screamed merrily beside Yukio while the latter tried not to look scared.

The ride ended quickly—thank god—and Yukio almost kissed the ground in relief.

"Let's go again!"

_Kami-sama why?!_

After going on the Devil's Drop 5 consecutive times, Yukio excused himself to go to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and steeled himself for what was to come.

_You can do this! _Yukio put on his best neutral face and went back to where Rin was waiting.

He was greeted with an enthusiastic wave as Rin stopped licking her ice cream—wait. Where in Gehenna's Gate did she get that?

"Rin." Yukio pointed at the offending flavor in her hand. "Where and when did you get that ice cream?"

Rin smiled cheekily and said, "Over there", whilst pointing towards a concession stand.

He face palmed and grabbed his sister's hand. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

Rin, oddly compliant, nodded in agreement.

They looked at the amazing view while they got higher and higher. Yukio let out a relaxed sigh.

_Finally! Some relaxation. _He slumped down in the seat as Rin took in the view.

Rin sighed and Yukio cast a curious glance at her. She looked so worried and tensed. Yukio looked towards the place she was watching and realized it was the hospital that Fuuta was staying in.

"Rin…Are you okay? No bending the truth. Give me a straight answer."

"…" Rin stayed quiet for a minute. "I would say yes," Rin paused and Yukio tensed. "But that would be a lie."

Yukio let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I guess I'm just stressed. Why Fuuta? He was such a good kid." Rin let out a dry chuckle. "I feel as if I cause more trouble then I solve, which I know is true, but it's still hard for me to accept." Rin looked away from the hospital. "Sometimes, I think it would be better if I isolate myself. That way, no one around me would get hurt." Rin looked down and Yukio, for a moment, noticed how weary and tired she really was.

"Don't even think that!" He all of a sudden shouted. "The world is way better here with you in it! You were the one who protected me from bullies when we were young, you helped me whenever I felt depressed, you pushed, practically shoved actually, me out of my comfort zone whenever I was too afraid to do something!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "You've saved lives, and brought people out of their own dark and depressing moods. I couldn't imagine my life without you right there with me at all times. Even now." Yukio looked up and was surprised to find Rin near tears.

"Nee-san?"

Rin couldn't take it anymore. She turned towards Yukio sharply and hugged him. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that from you." They stayed like that until the ride ended and Rin got her stuff back together.

It was a couple of minutes before the Circus act started and the duo headed out to see it. They reached the tent and went inside. Many acts were shown and Rin took everything in with her eyes sparkling, filled with child-like wonder. It was going great until they decided to display the cat with horns and two tails.

Yukio blanched. _That's Kuro. Sh*t! I knew I forgot something! _He looked at Rin, desperately hoping she didn't notice that it was _her_ cat being put on display. But, things weren't exactly going his way today. Rin, being herself, stood up and shouted. "That's my cat!"

Everyone turned to look at her and Yukio hid his face. _I don't know her._ He repeated this in his head like a mantra, hoping that if he said it enough, it would come true. But alas, that's only wishful thinking.

The person who was currently doing his act sweat-dropped and stopped the show abruptly, turning to look at the fuming Rin.

"Ahahaha! Sorry for my lack of belief, ma'am, but is this _really _your cat?" He questioned.

Rin's aura darkened and she walked down the aisle, to the performer. "Yes, it is." Rin's voice was icy and dead serious. "Do you not see the f*cking collar on his neck? His name is Kuro and he is _not_ a _thing_ to be put on display. She reached out towards Kuro who mewed and clawed at his confines.

**Rin! Rin! Help, I'm scared!**

Rin cooed. _Don't worry, I'll help you. _She thought.

She sent a heated glare at the performer, who got the memo and hesitantly unlocked the cage. He eyed the sheathed sword on her back warily.

Kuro hissed at the person and then jumped into Rin's open arms. Rin decided she'd had ebough of the circus and started to leave. Yukio stood up quickly, startling many people around him, and ran after his sister.

The circus continued, albeit a bit awkwardly, after that.

"Rin!" Yukio caught up to his sister. "Is Kuro okay?"

Rin stopped and turned around. "Yes. No thanks to those circus bastards." She huffed and continued on.

"Pfft."

Rin turned back around to see Yukio trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny?!" She asked indignantly.

"You're so funny when you're riled up." He wiped a tear from his eye and walked up to Rin. "Come on, let's find another thing to do together, okay?"

Rin smiled.

Everything was so happy. No dwelling on the past. No looking into the future. Just living in the present.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The weekend was over, sadly, and the crew had to go back to school. Rin, of course, still didn't know about Izumo, Shima, and Takara so she continued happily, and obliviously on her merry way to school with Haruhi by her side.

Haruhi was idly chatting with Rin, talking about anything really. Rin continued to listen and nod whenever it was necessary.

They reached the school and went to their first class. Everything was going by so quickly, it's like all the life-changing events never happened.

Finally, it was Host Club time. The gang was all there. Except, the exwires.

_How odd. _Rin thought offhandedly.

"Rin." A calm and smooth voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Rin looked over to see Kyoya looking at her.

He smiled and continued talking. "The Host Club is having a party on Friday to celebrate the end of the semester. We were hoping that you could cook for it. It would save a lot of money, but we'll still need to pay for catering." He looked at her. "Will you do it?"

Rin smiled. "Sound fantastic! I only have one condition."

Kyoya raised one eyebrow. "Yes?"

Rin smiled devilishly. "Well, you promised me a while ago to get me exotic ingredients and the finest cooking utensils if I stayed with the Host Club, or something like that, and now I want to initiate your end of the deal.

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Very well." He stalked off somewhere to calculate how much money this would cost.

"Riiiiinnnn!" Tamaki ran up to her. "My lovely daughter!"

"I wish you would stop calling me your daughter." Rin replied in monotone.

Tamaki continued talking, completely ignoring what she said, "Your daddy wants to know if you can sing for this up and coming event? Pleeeeaaaaassseee?"

Rin's eyebrow twitched. "I will, if I don't have to wear a ridiculous outfit."

Tamaki pouted, "Where's the fun in that?"

Rin turned and started to walk away, "Then no."

"Wait!" Tamaki reached his hand out and grabbed onto Rin's shirt. "You won't have to wear a ridiculous outfit." He said in a defeated tone.

Rin smirked. Things finally seemed to be going her way.

* * *

**Omake: Rin Meets Nekozawa**

Rin was alone in abandone music room #3 and she was not letting this chance go! She looked around before taking her tail out from under her shirt.

"Ahhhh." She stretched and relaxed onto the couch like a lazy cat.

Her tail swished back and forth, like a clock.

It got dark in the room all of a sudden and Rin was back on her feet, her tail on end.

Dark laughter came from nowhere as a person stepped into Rin's line of sight.

"Hello Demon-san. I'm Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club." His hand was inside a puppet and Rin stared at it. She shivered as she remember Takara's creepy doll.

"Do you like him?" Nekozawa asked. "His name is Belzeneff."

Rin laughed nervously. "Y-yeah." She slowly backed away.

"Why are you here, Demon-san." Nekozawa asked.

"I'm a student here." She replied impassively.

Nekozawa seemed to gasp. "Are there more demons here in this school disguised as students?"

Rin laughed. "Nope! Just me. At least, I think so…" Rin looked around, getting a chill up her spine.

Her tail was violently grabbed and she hissed.

"Wow!" Nekozawa help her tail in his hand, messing with it. "It feels weird."

"Then don't touch it!" Rin pulled her tail from his grasp, but he walked towards her, fully intending to grab it again.

"What's wrong Demon-san?" Nekozawa inquired.

"Stay back!" Rin grabbed her sheathed sword from her back.

Nekozawa recoiled in on himself. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Demon-san." He bowed deeply, doing a full 90 degrees.

Rin just nodded.

The lights turned on and Nekozawa hissed and ran straight for a door that Rin could've sworn wasn't there before.

"Rin!" Tamaki ran up to her. "Dearest daughter! Are you alright?" He turned towards Nekozawa. "Stay away from my lovely daughter!" He yelled meekly. Although, it was hard to take him seriously as he was hiding behind Rin.

"Tamaki!" Rin yelled, startling the poor boy. She was panicking. Her tail was out and she was praying to God that Tamaki wouldn't see it.

Tamaki deflated when Rin yelled at him. He slumped down and went to his emo corner to grow mushrooms. Rin exhaled and hid her tail once more while Tamaki was distracted.

Nekozawa laughed again. "Come to the Black Magic Club when you have time, Demon-san."

Rin shivered again, vowing that she would _never_ visit the Black Magic Club.

* * *

**A/N: **4,016 words. That's how long this chapter was. And that's without all the A/N's, Disclaimers, and such. I hope you guys are happy. 1:55 in the morning and I'm writing this just for you. I hope I got Nekozawa's character right. I really don't remember him too well.

Any-who, this was more of a filler, but it still has many important events in it. I hope you like the little sibling fluff between Yukio and Rin. Just for you guys, I do it all for you. :3

Sincerely,

Krazypeople


	17. The End's Beginning

Chapter 17: The End's Beginning

**A/N: **Hi… Okay you guys, I'm really sorry. I suppose my promises don't mean anything because I can't seem to go through with them, however, I will try my best to keep this story going. I've had so many plot bunnies running rampant in my head that it's hard to focus on one idea. Recently, I've fallen in love, once again, with DGM and KnB so I've been really wanting to post some of my stories for them. But I SWEAR, not promise that I will not post any of them until I get this done. Cross my heart and hope to die or stick a needle in my eye.

And thank you soo much chibi-san2000 for reviewing. You know, when I actually got another review from someone after I hadn't updated in so long I was like, "Get you lazy nutt off the couch and start writing." So thank you very much!

Now then, onto the story. Oh and before I forget:

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Blue Exorcist._ Italics = thoughts/singing_

_Underlined Italics = what's happening/where_

**Bold = Demonic Speaking**

_Previously_

"Wait!" Tamaki reached his hand out and grabbed onto Rin's shirt. "You won't have to wear a ridiculous outfit." He said in a defeated tone.

Rin smirked. Things finally seemed to be going her way.

* * *

Shiemi waited quietly next to Bon in the hospital room. Lately, it has become a routine for Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Bon to go together to visit their hospitalized friends. But, something was off today. The tension was high, the silence was palpable.

Bon spoke in a whisper. "Thank you for being here Shiemi, but I need time alone—you too Neko."

Konekomaru spluttered, "But they're our friends as much as they are yours!"

Bon felt his frustration rise and thus, his voice did too. "I know god damn it! I just—" Bon caught himself. "I just need time alone. Please."

Konekomaru shriveled in on himself. He looked down, his glasses covering his tears. "F-fine!" His voice trembled and he grabbed Shiemi and pulled her out of the room with him. He paused just outside of the doorway and mumbled, "We're your friends too, don't forget that." Before slamming the door.

Bon cringed at the anger he heard in Konekomaru's voice. He closed his eyes and said the two words he was too weak to spit out, _I'm sorry._

Bon awoke to a hand nudging his shoulder, it seems he fell asleep on the side of the bed. He groaned and told the person to go away.

"Sir!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. "Visitor hours are over!"

Bon raised his head from the bed sleepily, he cracked open his eyes to maliciously glare at his dream's intruder. "Don't care. Leave me alone." Bon yawned and let his head drop back onto the bed.

"B-but sir!"

"I said get the hell out!" Bon said as loudly as he could muster.

Apparently it was effective, as he heard quick uneven footsteps leaving the room.

"Stupid nurses." He muttered.

As he was on the brink of sleep once more, he heard a big booming voice come closer. The door was hurled open and Bon jerked his head towards the noise.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you out." A deep baritone voice pierced the air, it was laced with an ominous tone.

The owner of the voice was large to say the least. It looked as if he went to the gym 24/7.

"H-hey," Bon started carefully, "I don't want any trouble. I just want to stay with my friend."

"Your friend is fine. It's you who will be hurt, ex-or-cist~!" With that, the man started to undergo a change. Long canines jutted out of the man's mouth, and his nails turned into claws. His ears elongated and he hunched over, a wild look in his eyes.

"You–" Bon lifted a tremulous finger at the horrifying sight in front of him, "You're a demon!"

The demon chuckled, "Hahahaha! How could you tell~? Haha!"

Bon scowled, quickly recoiling his finger, and got into a prayer position. "Answer me when I call to you, O my righteous God. Give me—"

The demon growled. "You damn exorcist! I'll kill you!" He ran on all fours towards Bon and slammed into the Buddhist mid-prayer. "I'll make sure you never speak again!"

Bon choked, the demon's hands wrapped around his throat, slowly crushing his neck.

"S-shit!"

* * *

Rin decided to walk around the school while the Host Club talked about the party they were holding, she needed some time to think about what to cook.

"Maybe I should do something with turkey? Nah…Wait, what exactly should I cook? Aren't rich people high-maintenance or something? Jeez, maybe I should've declined." Rin kept mumbling to herself like this for a while, until she bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey watch where you're going—Ah! Akira!" Rin's electric blue eyes met with Akira's green ones. "I'm glad to see you, I need to ask you a question." Rin said.

"Ah-I'm terribly sorry but I don't think I can help you at the moment I'm-uh busy. Yep, I need to go I'll s-see you later." He turned around as soon as he was done talking and starting running like hell.

"How weird. He used to act all nice too." Rin huffed and said, "I guess he was just messing with me. Stupid rich people." Rin inwardly fumed and then thought. _I wonder what exactly happened to make him act this way. He's been avoiding me ever since that day Fuuta got hurt, he even quit his job…_

_Wait._ _Did Yukio do something to scare him? I wouldn't be surprised, he's so overprotective. _Rin chewed on that thought for a while before laughing.

"That's ridiculous, even Yukio isn't that much of a yandere." (Poor Rin, she's too oblivious for her own good)

Rin, getting more serious and setting her desultory thoughts aside, sat down on a random bench she happened upon whilst wondering around like an idiot. After long contemplation, Rin decided to write down all the possible dishes she could cook.

Rin hummed lightly to herself, pencil and pad in hand as she mindlessly listed off dishes.

"Dango?" Rin grinned. "Definitely!"

Suddenly, Rin heard footsteps coming closer quickly. They were swift and loud, echoing in throughout the school, a fusillade of steps. Rin looked down an empty hallway and saw Shiemi wildly run down it. The blonde ran up to Rin, nearly knocking her over.

"R-Rin!"

The bluenette narrowed her eyes. Shiemi never called her by her first name. "Shiemi, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you run into a demon?!"

"No!" Shiemi heaved. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to calm down. "It's just...Have you seen Bon?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, ever-so-slightly. "Eh? Nande?"

Shiemi looked down, her shoulders shaking. "He didn't come back to the apartment last night...H-he just disappeared!" Shiemi broke out in hysterics. "What if he was hurt or kidnapped—or worse? Killed?!" Shiemi threw herself onto a worried Rin. "It's all my fault!"

Rin shushed the crying girl, her hand gently rubbing circles into her friend's back.

"Tell me how this happened."

And Shiemi, her eyes red from all the tears, forced out the story. How Izumo, Shima, and Takara got injured while fighting an unknown force and Bon's negative reaction. Including the less than necessary words they received from the Buddhist.

Rin, her hands easily flowing through the soft, silky hair, asked why she wasn't told about this earlier.

Shiemi sniffled miserably, her tear-stained face looking up into Rin's comforting eyes. "Y-Yuki-chan didn't want to trouble you, he said you were under a lot of stress as is."

Rin's grip tightened in Shiemi's hair, unknowingly hurting the girl.

"Itai!" Shiemi's nimble fingers shot up to her hair and she grabbed at Rin's whitening knuckles.

Rin immediately let go, horrified with herself. "Shiemi! I'm so sorry!"

Shiemi rubbed her head and smiled, "Its okay Ri-chan!" She chirped. "I know you didn't mean anything by it." Shiemi's smile faltered ever-so-slightly, "Anyway, I'll keep looking for Bon."

Rin stared at the girl with soft eyes, her lips slowly curling down into a frown. "No good." Rin shook her head and grabbed Shiemi's face, pulling at her lips. "If you're going to smile forcefully then I'd rather you not smile at all."

Shiemi stared at Rin, shocked at the wise words uttered from the girl's mouth. Shiemi was hit by the sudden irony of the situation and hunched over, her shoulders shaking from held in laughter.

Rin stepped back, a little surprised. Thinking that Shiemi was crying, she threw herself at her. "A-ah! Don't cry! I'm sorry, you know how I tend to be completely rude and just unthoughtful!" Shiemi looked up and Rin noticed the mirth on her face. "Ehh?"

Shiemi wiped tears of joy from her eyes and said, "Thank you, Ri-chan."

Rin arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

Shiemi smiled, a smile full of pure joy, and replied with one last giggle, "It's just, you tell me not to smile if I don't want to, but you do that all the time!"

"What?!" Rin's frown deepened and she hotly replied, "That's totally not true."

Shiemi poked Rin between her furrowed brows and said, "Yes. It. Is~!"

Rin was caught off guard by the childish display and suddenly chuckled. Shiemi couldn't help but giggle too and soon, the girls were in the middle of one huge laughing fit.

Relief flooded through Rin as the pair's laughter finally died down. The two girls smiled at each other, pushing their worries and anger aside for now. "I'm glad you feel better, I'll keep an eye out for Bon as well so please, don't worry." Rin said simply.

Shiemi nodded furiously, "Un!"

However, the girls have much to be worried about.

* * *

Rin walked into the club room, wanting to ask Kyouya about when the cooking supplies would come in. "Kyouya!" She shouted, not even bothering to look around for said person.

"Yes?" A smooth voice cut in.

Rin swung her head around to come face to face with a certain calculating Ootori. "Ack!" Rin stepped back ungracefully and tripped on her own foot. The rest of the events happened comically: Rin's look of surprise as her face nearly kissed the floor, Hikaru and Kaoru snickering at the bluenette's distress, and Tamaki's yell of, "My beautiful daughter!" The cherry on top would be Kyouya's instant reaction, grabbing Rin's hand only to be pulled down with her. Needless to say, everyone froze as they saw the-ahem-_compromising _position the two lovebirds ended up in. Rin's face was never as red in her whole life as it was now. And, believe it or not, Mr. overprotective brother just happened to walk in at that moment.

"Rin, I have to speak with you-"

If looks could kill, Kyouya would've been to hell and back by now.

Yukio smiled, his anger coming off in harsh, unpredictable waves cleverly disguised as flowers. "May I kindly ask why you are on my sister?"

Rin, with the deftness and strength of a lion chasing its prey, pushed Kyouya off her and stood up. She was like a bolt of lightning, there one second and gone the next. She walked up to Yukio and discreetly blocked Kyouya from Yukio's view. "Ahaha! H-hey otouto, what brings you here?" Rin's mouth stretched to an unnatural length and she was sweating profusely.

Yukio, however, did not answer and instead stared straight at his Nee-chan, as if he could see through her and right at the devil who dared touch her. Rin's face darkened and she realized, if anyone should be mad it was her! Yukio did keep secrets from her after all…come to think of it, that was probably why he didn't want her to answer the phone when the hospital called!

"Oi!" Rin shouted, even though her brother was standing right beside her, or maybe she shouted _because _her brother was standing beside her.

Startled, Yukio finally registered the angry face his Nee-san had. "What's wrong…?"

"Yu-ki-_chan!_" Rin's smile could've scared Satan himself.

_A Few Hours of Yelling Later~_

An ashamed Yukio dejectedly looked down, a proud Rin standing next to him. The Host Club continued with their business, hoping that if they didn't say anything Rin's anger wouldn't be directed at them. Where was the calming Haruhi when they needed her?

The club room's doors opened and a certain brown-haired cross-dresser walked in.

"Senpai—" The girl was cut off by a loud cry of "My beautiful not-angry daughter!" and then a blonde-haired idiot pounced on her.

"I'm not your daughter."

Cue the waterworks.

"Waaaahhh! Mommy!" A sobbing Tamaki clung onto Kyouya who sighed.

Just a typical day at the host club!

Things finally calmed down and Rin was talking with Kyouya semi-normally. It's kinda hard to forget that incident.

Kyouya coughed into his hand and started an awkward conversation. "Well, how is Fuuta?"

Rin's face went from cloudy to sunny in mere seconds and she started animatedly talking about how he is waking up and the doctors say that he'll be up and running in probably a few days.

"Yesterday, I was so happy! Fuuta actually opened his eyes for a few seconds before going back to sleep! It was the best moment ever! Aimi was happy too~!" Rin kept babbling on like this for a long while until she realized that she was gushing and acting like a highschool girl with a crush.

"Ahem." Rin got serious and finally spit out the reason she was looking for Kyouya. "A-anyway, I just wanted to ask you about the cooking supplies and all."

Kyouya gave a sly smirk, feeling oddly playful. "Oh? You talk to me about some other guy for a while, gushing and blushing, then you ask me when the stuff you want is going to come in? I'm hurt, I feel used."

"N-no! That's not the reason, I mean…I really like talking to you…" Rin's eyes were hidden by her bangs and she was looking down.

Kyouya leaned in close to her ear and teased, "Hmm? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you."

Rin tore her gaze away from the ground and she yelled, "I SAID I REALLY LIKE TALKING TO YOU!" Rin turned on her heel and walked away, "Mou! Kinishinaide!"

The Hosts turned their heads to see what Kyouya's face looked like, but they only saw a disappointing poker face.

Rin walked towards the hospital, intent on visiting Fuuta, then going to see her other injured friends that Yukio didn't tell her about. (If you couldn't tell she's still mad at Yukio)

Rin entered the hospital and was greeted by the desk lady who immediately told her that another person was visiting Fuuta.

Rin thought that to be a bit odd, but then realized that it could be Aimi. So, she shrugged it off and went to the room.

"Fuuta! Aimi! I'm here!" Rin opened the door, a stupid grin on her face. She was met with on odd silence and she looked around the room realizing that it was empty. She panicked.

"Fuuta?!" Rin ran up to the empty hospital bed and noticed all the unplugged cords and the silent heart monitor.

On the ruffled sheets was a note: _Too late._

Rin ran out of the room, her feet barely touching the ground. "Fuuta's gone!" She screamed and everyone just stared at her and started whispering. Rin was furious, she spun around and faced two giggling nurses and cried, "What the hell are you doing just standing there? Fuuta is GONE! One of your patients just disappeared! Get the doctor, the police, anyone!"

"H-hai!" The two nurses stiffened at the muted anger being directed at them and quickly ran around, yelling to get the police.

With sudden realization, Rin ran quickly to find her other hospitalized friends. _What if…what if this isn't a coincidence?!_

* * *

Bon staggered through the hospital, an unconscious boy in his hands. He leaned against the wall, heavily injured and very tired. He put one hand on his head the other holding the boy and with sudden vigor shouted, "GET OUT!"

* * *

Rin slammed the door to the hospital room open. The hope in her eyes quickly died and she slumped down, the room was a mess. "NO!"

A hospital staff walked by and leaned down to see what the problem was, he patted Rin's shoulder gently and asked her, "Miss? What's the matter?"

When she didn't respond he looked up and gasped at what he saw. "W-what? I'll call the police!"

Rin of course, wasn;t listening. Her heart thudding with guilt. _What if this…was my fault?_

* * *

**A/N: **Done. I don't have much to say besides sorry. I know it's annoying to ask forgiveness so much but I'll keep saying it! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Sincerely, and very sorrowfully,

Krazypeople


	18. Is This the End?

**A/N: **Hello everyone, it's been a long run, hasn't it? I've decided that, for New Years, I would finish We're Family, Right? I knew it was coming soon and that if I dragged this series on any longer it would never have an ending. But do not fret, this chapter should be long, and I mean _long. _In addition, I'm pulling out all the stops for KyoRin, so there will be romance everywhere. Although, I'm not that good at romance and so it'll probably be sappy and crappy, but I'll try my best. Finally, I might make an alternate ending but that depends. Also, I did not go through and edit this after I finished so, get ready for grammar mistakes!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

Chapter 18: Is This the End?

"How's Rin?" Shiemi asked solemnly, her eyes trained on the downcast boy in front of her.

The boy turned to look at her, his green eyes slightly wet. He shook his head, not trusting his ability to speak. He should've protected her, he promised his father… If he couldn't do a simple task as this then what good was he?

"Yukio," Shiemi's voice held a soft tone of reprimanding, "stop blaming yourself. It's not our fault that Rin went into shock."

Yukio turned his head so fiercely that Shiemi took a step back out of surprise. "Not our fault?! I should've been there!" Yukio yelled.

Shiemi backed down, her fragile forming trembling. "Y-Yukio…"

Yukio's face softened, "If I was there I could've done something… I could've…" He looked pained, his face scrunched up and he looked down.

Shiemi stopped shaking and placed a hand on Yukio's shoulder, bringing him into a hug. "Everything's alright."

The boy quieted before silently returning the embrace. "I hope so."

* * *

Rin stared at the ceiling in front of her, motionless. A million thoughts ran through her head, all of which revolved around her taken friends.

_Who took them? Why were they taken? How could I have stopped it? Why didn't I stop it? I would have, could have, __**should have **__done something, anything!_

Rin's eyes never left the ceiling, she didn't quite comprehend what was happening around her. Nor did she want to do so. Instead, she lied there. Her only company were her thoughts, at least the only company she was aware of.

A hand grabbed hers, she didn't flinch or do anything to acknowledge the person. Her skin ashen, palms sweaty. She didn't care though. The person called out to her, or at least she thought they did.

"Rin."

Was that her name? It was. She didn't feel like thinking about it anymore, her name that is. So she threw the thought out of the window, temporarily forgetting her own name. It would be easier that way to tune out the world.

But is that what she wanted?

No. Stop. No more thinking. Just let the world go on without her. Let herself go on without the world. It would be better off anyway, but why would it be? She couldn't remember the reason.

The hand brushed her bangs from her vision, and for a brief moment she was stirred out of her mind. She grabbed onto the hand knowing that it was the right thing to do, but not exactly knowing why. Her name was repeated.

"Rin!"

She let go of the hand, too weak to keep the hold. She felt nauseous, her breathing quickened. The hand grabbed hers once more and she felt safe. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

* * *

When was Rin so weak? Kyoya never thought that he would see such a vibrant girl so dull and lifeless. He hated it. This was not how it was meant to be. The grip he had on her hand tightened, why wasn't she responding? The party that they were holding was mere days from now, but that was just a distant thought. How could he focus on money and expenses when the girl he loved-his friend was suffering?

She was so pale, so weak, and so fragile. He was helpless. Kyoya looked down at Rin, leaning in just a bit closer, before giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. He pulled back quickly, as if stung. He pushed his glasses far onto his nose and got up to leave. The one thing stopping him was the tight grip on his jacket.

"Don't go."

The words were clear and Kyoya was stunned. He slowly turned his head to face Rin, her eyes trained on him. They were glazed over and not quite seeing, but they were still trained on _him._ He could feel it.

Kyoya looked at the time. _Just a few more minutes._

The cool-headed Ootori sat back down next to Rin. He sighed and pulled the glassy-eyed girl into a warm embrace. "I'm here."

* * *

Bon breathed heavily. He smirked, feeling the undeniable waves of maniacal laughter come.

"Ha...haha...HAHAHAHA!" He threw his head back, finally succumbing to the madness.

There was more havoc in need of wreaking.

* * *

Yukio placed the flowers next to Rin's bed. His Nee-chan didn't even spare him a glance and kept her gaze transfixed on one spot on the ceiling. He furrowed his brow.

"Rin? I know you can hear me. You always have this little glint in your eye whenever I talk." Yukio paused and looked at his sister, checking for confirmation. There was a spark. He continued. "Just, will you please look at me?"

Nothing. Just the continuous blank stare at the ceiling. The fucking ceiling.

"Rin! Please!" Yukio stood up, the chair legs screeching at the abrupt rise. No answer. He slumped, tears fogging his glasses.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Shiemi smiled tensely. "Ri-chan." Tears made troughs on her face.

"You won't disappear too...right?"

* * *

The Host Club sat in silence. Four days. That's how long it was until the party. Everything was falling out of place. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Then again, when were things ever just as planned with the Host Club?

* * *

Aimi made her way to Rin's hospital room. She grew very fond of the girl during their time visiting Fuuta together. She was sad that he was taken, she cried for hours when she found out. And yes, some part of her blames Rin for what happened. After all, the problems really started picking up when the girl appeared in his life however, those were also the best memories he's ever had. In retrospect, she knows that it's wrong to blame the girl.

"Rin." She said upon arrival to the hospital room. "Be strong for Fuuta."

* * *

Kyoya sat with Rin. Second day in the hospital. The staff says she'll be released four days from now. Just in time for the party. Kyoya snorted weakly. How ironic.

The steady beep of the heart monitor reminded the boy that Rin was still alive, just unresponsive. It seems as if the fiery memory of the girl was fading away quickly. It's only been one day since Rin broke and yet he's already forgotten her smile. Why are memories so evasive?

He clutched Rin's hand like a lifeline. How long has it been since he met the girl? Looking back, it's probably been weeks, a couple months even. But she fit so snugly into his chaotic lifestyle that it felt so wrong without her. When did he become so attached? Why did he become so attached? He knew he shouldn't have.

Right from the get-go she was too loud, too obnoxious, too much. A complete opposite from Haruhi, the kind, sarcastic girl he wouldn't mind spending forever with. However, he keeps veering towards this girl. The one who has caused a ruckus that even the Host Club couldn't ever achieve, the one sitting on a hospital bed in front of him due to emotional trauma. The one who is causing him such heartache.

He couldn't stop them when they came. They ran down his face, one after another. The tears wouldn't stop. He has to remind himself that she's not dead. Hell, she isn't even injured. So why? Why does he miss her presence so much?

"Rin. Come back to us." The words left his mouth so quickly, he didn't even realize they were coming. For a split second, Rin squeezed his hand.

* * *

Rin wanted to get back. She _needed_ to get back. But to where?

Her thoughts were so jumbled, she couldn't discern her real memories from her dreams. She was floating, floating in an endless expanse.

_I need to get going._

That one thought made its way into her consciousness again. She batted it away.

_Leave me alone._

Rin answered. Though, she wasn't sure who she was talking to.

_I need to go!_

The thought made itself aware again and Rin scowled. What does it want? What is her subconscious trying to tell her? She tried to open her eyes. It was impossible, they were locked shut.

_Oh well. I'll try again later._

Rin drifted in and out of slumber. Two sides were warring in her head, giving her a headache.

_Get going!_

_No! Stay where you are!_

_I said, GET UP! _

Rin gasped as a voice invaded her thoughts.

"Rin! Are you okay? Rin!"

The voice sounded concerned, Rin felt her eyebrows scrunching up and she blindly reached out for the person. Her hand touched what she presumed to be the person's face and she tenderly cupped the person's cheek.

"Don't…" She managed to croak out.

The person felt her hand getting weak and quickly grabbed it, preventing it from falling from their face.

"Worry." She finished, feeling a light smile come onto her face. Rin cracked her eyes open, dazed she stared at the man looking down upon her worriedly.

"Kyoya." The name squeezed out of her lips and she closed her eyes again, feeling strangely satisfied. A voice in her head notified her that she had three days left until...something.

* * *

Bon paced, his eyes crazed. He mumbled to himself and broke out into giggles every now and then.

"Mister…?" A tentative voice called out.

Bon swiveled his head to face the boy that called out to him.

"What do you want?" He growled, his eyes taking on a menacing look. It was obvious that he was gone.

"Why...why am I here? What do you want with nee-chan?"

Bon grinned ear to ear, "I just want to reunite her with her father." He leaned down and grabbed the boy's small face in a tight grasp. "Now, **don't get in my way.**"

The boy screamed, however the sound was muffled by Bon's-no, the demon's hand. The screaming stopped eventually and the boy was put down, unconscious. After all, he was needed alive for the time being. Bon sighed, as if tired.

"There's more work to be done."

* * *

Kyoya worked solemnly, two days until the party. They hadn't found a replacement entertainer and the food would have to be imported, not homemade. Everything was in shambles and if this party went down in flames, then so would the Host Club.

He wasn't even able to visit Rin properly. Just a quick pop in for hello and that was it. The Ootori's heart clenched at the thought of Rin being left alone in that hospital room. He cursed softly. There was no denying it anymore, he loved the electrifying girl named Rin. Kyoya Ootori was in love. He was in love with a ticking time bomb.

* * *

Rin was floating in an endless abyss. It was dark, and she was lonely. There was no one to hold her hand, to whisper words of relief. She was utterly alone.

Rin felt the shifting of the mattress as someone sat down beside her.

"Nee-chan." A pause, "I honestly am not sure whether or not you can hear me anymore, but right now that doesn't matter." The exhaustion was clear and Rin felt sympathy go out towards the other being.

"Rin...I'm so confused. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I know I should be looking for Bon, Izumo, and the others, but I don't know where to look. And I'm scared of what I'll find… Nee-chan, I just…"

Rin waited for the person to continue, she wanted to hear more. She waited, and waited, and waited but the person stopped. Rin felt a wave of irritation pass through her. Why wouldn't the person continue?

She wanted to open her eyes, her mouth, to reach out. She tried, but failed. Rin was frustrated, so frustrated. Something that was so easy to her is all of a sudden so hard.

She tried again but to no avail, her body was not in her control. Rin wanted to scream and to run around. However it was impossible.

The person sighed. "I was foolish to think you'd answer this time… I'll visit again, Nee-chan."

The person walked out and Rin heard the door to the room shut.

She opened her mouth, "Yukio…" Rin was surprised, she could speak!

"Yukio! Yukio! YUKIO!" She screamed and opened her eyes.

Everything was crashing down on her, everything was finally registering. She was in a hospital room, she discovered her hospitalized friends were taken, she felt useless and then...she snapped.

Rin threw off her covers with strength that she didn't know she had. The pain of pulling out the wires and tubes made her flinch but she quickly brushed it off.

"YUKIO!" She stumbled out of the room and the doctors and nurses immediately noticed the escaped patient.

"Miss, please calm down and go back to your room." A nurse said, trying to get Rin to relax.

Rin pushed past the obstacle and continued on, searching for her brother.

As she wondered how long she'd been out, a little voice in her head told her _Five days._

Rin rushed down the halls, blindly following her instinct while avoiding the hospital staff.

"Yukio...please…" Rin felt her legs tremble, she fell. A pair of arms encircled her.

* * *

Bon was so close, he just needed Rin. Satan's daughter, so strong but oh-so fragile.

He found the hospital, she would be an easy target in the condition she was in. Bon laughed, how easy it is to break someone's mind, their very will.

Someone was rushing down the hallway, Bon grinned once more. It was her.

The footsteps drew closer and closer, she was so close…

She fell. Someone caught her. It was Kyoya.

Bon scowled, not now...It's not the right time yet.

* * *

"Rin! You're up...how? Why?" Kyoya wasn't sure what to say. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that the words about to come out would ultimately embarrass him.

"Kyoya." Rin's eyes were watery. "I can't find Yukio. He was here a moment ago? Where'd he go?" She was delirious.

Kyoya smiled comfortingly. "He's fine." _You're fine. _Kyoya added in his mind.

Rin slowly closed her eyes, her body went limp. She snored softly. It's been a tiring day for everyone.

Rin was out of the hospital the next day. She was prescribed antidepressants because of her unstable mental state.

She threw them in the trash almost immediately.

* * *

Kyoya helped a limping Rin into her apartment. The girl smiled wearily at Kyoya.

"Thank you." She lied down on her couch and closed her eyes peacefully.

Kyoya chuckled, his laugh stirred Rin out of her tranquil state and she blushed momentarily.

"What?"

The Ootori shook his head and sat down by Rin's feet. "You know, aren't you the least bit worried that I'll try something? You should really keep your guard up."

Rin shrugged in response and replied, "I know you wouldn't do something. So don't even act as though you would."

Kyoya shook his head, amused. "You put too much trust in me."

Rin couldn't help it and pouted slightly. "Whatever." Stricken with a sudden playfulness she leaned up on her elbows and tilted her head to the side innocently. She smiled coyly, "Then, why don't you come at me?"

Kyoya widened his eyes ever-so-slightly before hiding his shock by pushing up his glasses.

"Never mind then." He said, losing his composure and standing up.

Rin smirked. She won this round.

"Kyoya." Rin sat up fully and looked at Kyoya seriously. "I'll be at the party, and if you'll have me, I would still like to perform."

The teen smiled fondly and turned away from Rin. "But of course." Kyoya headed for the door and opened it. He turned around to bid Rin farewell but he noticed that she wasn't on the couch anymore. There was a tug on Kyoya's shirt and he was pulled down onto Rin's lips.

It was a chaste kiss. Conveying a simple message of 'see you later,' and Kyoya felt so much lighter because of it.

Rin broke the kiss off with a small laugh. "I knew that you wouldn't do anything."

Kyoya questioned Rin with a curious glance.

Rin continued with a wink. "You're so stiff! I even had to initiate the first kiss."

Kyoya finally realized the implications behind Rin's words and he smirked at the challenge. He leaned in closely to Rin and gazed into her eyes. She didn't even flinch and just stared back at him defiantly.

Just a bit closer and their lips would meet.

Suddenly, a wild Yukio appeared!

Yukio used cough, it was super effective. (A/N: A certain follower, coughKyuubiKR8cough, did this and I couldn't help myself.)

The two separated quickly and turned away from each other. Each feeling a tiny blush creep onto their faces at being caught blatantly flirting.

Yukio would be amused at their behavior if it wasn't for the fact that Rin just got out of the hospital and needed rest. Furthermore, flirting with Kyoya isn't exactly what you would call 'rest.'

"I think you should be going, Kyoya. Rin needs her rest, after all. Please don't disturb her any further." Yukio said politely, though he really wanted to shout.

Kyoya cleared his throat and nodded, "I understand." He met Rin's worried glance with a smile and said, "I'll see you."

Rin replied with a small, "Un" and watched the raven go.

"Rin." Yukio started, his voice conveying utter exhaustion, "_Please _get some rest."

Rin sighed, "Hai, hai."

* * *

It's time. The party was about to begin.

The Host Club ran about, making sure that everything was in tip-top shape. The members were all wearing crisp, pristine white suits that would be a shame to get dirty.

They waited by the door for their patrons to come in.

Rin stared at herself in the mirror. It wasn't too late to back out yet, was it? The girl sighed, knowing full well that she should be there. Well, the Host Club will certainly be surprised.

There was a knock at her door and she opened it cautiously, discreetly grabbing Kurikara. "Hello?"

Bon smiled at her. "Hello."

* * *

It's been thirty minutes into the party with no sign of Rin. Where was the girl? She said she would be here.

Kyoya's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! Is Rin at the party yet?" Yukio's rushed voice came out of the speakers and Kyoya started to shake his head before realizing that Yukio couldn't see him.

"No. I was hoping she was with you." Kyoya felt his stomach tie into knots. "What's the matter?"

Yukio cursed from the other end and said, "Meet me at the park where Fuuta was found."

Kyoya stared at his phone as the obnoxious beeping sound signaled the end of the call. He started running.

* * *

Rin woke up.

"What?" Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar surroundings and she squirmed, finally realizing that she was tied up. The room was cold and dilapidated, plants were growing out of cracks in the floor and Rin knew that any sudden movements could further damage her delicate surroundings. It was too dark to make out anything and Rin could only see shadows. Her sensitive hearing picked up multiple breaths from different people strewn across the room, she wasn't alone.

Rin spied a glint of metal and knew it was Kurikara. The katana was just out of reach across what she was assuming to be concrete floor. She stretched her fingers and was close to reaching, until it was kicked away from her.

"Yo, Daughter of Satan!"

Rin easily identified the voice as Bon's.

"B-Bon!" Rin stuttered, not sure what came over the teen. "W-what are you doing?! Let me go!"

Bon started laughing. At first it was just low, barely audible chuckles but then it rose into boyish giggles, until it turned into roaring laughter.

It wasn't until then that Rin realized, this definitely wasn't Bon.

* * *

Kyoya found Yukio pacing around the park. The worried look on the normally calm face told Kyoya all he needed to know.

"Where's Rin?"

* * *

Bon grinned at Rin and stared at her like a lunatic.

Rin couldn't return the gaze, merely letting her bangs overshadow her face. _How could Bon become possessed?_

It wasn't right. Bon meditates, he's one of the strongest people Rin knew both mentally and physically. (Not that she would tell him that) Yet, he still let himself get possessed.

_Just like the Old man. _Rin couldn't help but think about when Fujimoto was possessed all because she said something stupid. Did she do something stupid this time too?

Rin was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize Bon was talking until he started shouting.

"OI! Look at me god damn it!"

Rin felt her chin being forced up and she met Bon's scorching gaze. His pupils were dilated and snake-like. He was snarling. Rin let out a snarl of her own and ripped her head out of Bon's grip.

"What a disappointment." She spat, glaring daggers at him. "I thought you were better than this, _Ryuji._"

Bon, no, _the demon _showed mild surprise at Rin's harsh words but it quickly turned into spiteful mirth.

"How naïve of you, Rin." The demon shook his head and slowly got up. His eyes displayed a coldness only demons could possess, showing a calm intelligence that wasn't there earlier. He continued, "I thought that you would know how easily it is for a human to snap. You've witnessed it firsthand, no?"

Rin didn't answer, but knew full well what the demon was talking about.

The demon pretended to be contemplative and tapped his index finger to his chin for added affect. "Who was he again? Gyro? Siho? Hiro?" His face lit up as if saying 'Eureka!' "Ah! I know! It was Shiro."

He grinned again, only deadlier. "If I'm not mistaken, weren't _you_ the one who made him crack? Him! The Paladin, the most powerful exorcist! Hah! You're even worse than I am."

Rin's pupils dilated and her rage started boiling over the edge. "Shut up! What the hell do you know anyway, huh? How do you know so much about me?!"

But the demon kept talking.

At this point, Rin couldn't even hear what he was saying anymore, just knowing instinctually that he was mocking her. Belittling her. Gibing _her._

Her tail flew out and started waving around aggressively and the demon grabbed it as it almost hit him. His mouth moved, but the words didn't register in the girl's mind. He smirked and pulled. Rin shrieked.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Rin threw herself at the demon, despite being tied up. However, she was deflected easily and she crumpled to the floor.

The demon was growling once more and he grabbed Rin's hair. "If you try to do something like that again, I can't say what will happen to your friends." The demon's smile afterwards was sickening and Rin was at her tipping point. She spat at the demon right in his face and he slammed her down on the floor.

Lifting the battered girl up again, he said, "Satan wants me to bring you to him alive, but that doesn't mean I can't ruff you up a little, ne?"

He laughed and raised his hand to slap her. She felt herself slowly losing it and knew that as soon as that slap landed, all of the people in this building would be goners. Hell, the building itself wouldn't be able to protect itself.

Everything happened in slow motion. The hand got closer and closer, moving agonizingly slow to Rin's eyes and she ended up closing them in anticipation.

Then a phone rang, and everything went still again. Rin knew it was her cellphone. She opened her eyes and saw that the demon's hand was centimeters away from her face. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of his hands.

* * *

Yukio told Kyoya that Rin was in trouble. He only gave vague details about the situation, saying that she was different from other people but not in a good way. That there were people out to get her because of her origin. Kyoya got the gist of it and nodded along to the story.

"The last time I saw her was yesterday and when I went to her apartment this morning, she was gone along with Kurikara and her cellphone." Yukio felt himself become even more worried as the story went on. "I assumed that she went on without me however Kuro was acting strangely and kept nudging me. He eventually stopped but then ran out the door. I tried to follow him, but he was too fast."

Yukio stopped there and looked at Kyoya. "Are you able to track a phone signal?"

* * *

The two stared at each other. Another Ring. The demon reached for where the noise was coming from and grabbed the forgotten device from the floor besides Kurikara.

He stared at Rin and told her he would answer it if she didn't tell whoever was on the phone anything. She nodded. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Rin?! Say something?!" Yukio's voice was apprehensive, he sounded like he was running.

"Y-yo!" Rin flinched at how shaky her voice came out.

"Where in Gehenna's Gate are you?"

"Ummm…I'm kinda working. You see, I ate at this expensive food place and I didn't have enough money to pay…" Rin trailed off, hoping Yukio would get the hint.

"Your wallet is _in trouble_ once again? Geez, do you need me to pay for you? I can be there if you tell me the place." Rin's eyes sparkled, Yukio got the hint.

"No, I'm alright. See you later?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The conversation ended and Yukio hung up. He turned toward Kyoya. "Get it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The phone called ended and Rin felt satisfied. Yukio would come for her.

The demon, seeing Rin's relieved face wanted to put a lid on her joy. "I know what you did, and don't become too hopeful. He might know you're in trouble however there's a very low chance of him finding you." He smirked as Rin's face went through several different things at once. Confusion, horror, defiance, worry. It was so fun destroying people's hopes and dreams. He looked back down on Rin.

"Just to answer your previous question," He paused for effect, "I think you remember me as Astaroth."

Rin's eyes widened. "What the hell—"

Astaroth walked away, silencing Rin.

Time passed and Rin fell into a fitful sleep. When she woke up, it was to the hissing of a cat.

There was a fight, she heard as Kuro transformed, but couldn't do much as he was in a tight space. Eventually he was forced to transform into his regular size and then the demon seized him. Kuro wasn't yowling anymore, he was done for.

"STOP!" Rin cried out, but it only seemed to fuel Astaroth.

Rin heard as her friend was flung and landed with a loud thud somewhere near her.

**R-Rin… **A tiny voice invaded her head and Rin tried to shoot up, only to fail and fall back down. She scanned the room, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and spotted a ragged figure a couple inches in front of her.

**Kuro! **She called to her loyal friend but received no answer.

Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"Ara? Was this your pet? Oops, sorry~!" The demon giggled.

Rin felt the undeniable waves of anger flow through her again. She refused to look at her supposed brother and stared at the fallen figure in front of her.

Astaroth scowled. All his scowling would mar Bon's face.

"You're no fun." He turned to walk away. "Also, father will see you shortly."

Rin slowly inched her way to Kuro. She gazed pitifully at her real father's faithful familiar and apologized.

"I'm so sorry…" Rin hugged Kuro close to her body and, judging from the limp feeling, he was... dead. Such a harsh death, it was so uncalled for, so unprecedented that it was unreal. Kuro deserved a better death. He deserved a better life! She should've spoiled him, loved him unconditionally. Fed him grandly everyday…She should've…she should've…

**Kuro…? Are you still alive? Kuro? Kuro?!**

It was no use. Rin cried, and cried, and cried. Tears ran down her face like waterfalls. Why does she always cause trouble for everyone?

Needless to say, Rin cried herself into a restless sleep.

The second time she awoke was to a knife being dragged across her skin, Kuro was nowhere to be found. She felt nauseous, dazed even, as the thick red blood spilled down onto the floor. She felt no pain and when she opened her mouth the first thing she said was, "Where's Kuro?"

"Trash belongs in the garbage." Astaroth answered.

Rin faintly felt anger but ended up passing out, whispering, "_I'll fucking KILL you._"

When Rin woke up the last time, blood was freely flowing out of both of her wrists and looking at the wounds made her finally realize the pain of everything. Of being alone with possibly no hope, having absolutely no idea where she was, not being able to fight back, her bleeding wounds, seeing Satan again! And…losing Kuro.

"Aaaaaagghh! Shit, shit, shit!" The girl closed her eyes tightly. Tears came again, but she shook them off.

She heard Astaroth chanting. It was happening.

The room was faintly glowing with light and Rin tried to look around to get her mind off the mind-numbing pain. It was an old classroom, the chair were all pushed to the back of the room and were covered in various states of decay. The windows had been sloppily covered with dirty sheets, probably from an old nurse's office, and one was falling off so a small stream of light came in.

Rin looked around the room and was horrified to see Fuuta, right across from her. Astaroth noticed her stare, even though he was chanting, and his lips quirked up into a sadistic smile. His eyes bored into hers, telling her it would be a painful experience for Fuuta if she messed up.

* * *

Yukio was rushing. He took several taxis, paying them double to speed, and ran on many occasions as well. Kyoya, as good looking as he was, could not keep up and slowed the two down constantly.

"I'm sorry… I can't keep up like this." Kyoya slumped over, his normally perfect appearance was bedraggled and dirty. Sweat made him shine in the moonlight like a fucking vampire and it only served to piss off Yukio further.

Yukio grabbed Kyoya by the collar and yelled in his face. "My sister is in trouble you ice-cold asshole! I don't have time for this and I will leave you fucking behind if you don't get your ass in gear and suck it up!" Yukio dropped his hold on Kyoya and started running again. Kyoya stood up shakily and took a deep breath before starting to run again.

He would make it.

* * *

When they got there it was almost too late.

Rin was being kept in an old school that got abandoned due to a horrible fire. The building was clearly falling apart and the two had to be careful in their steps.

During the trek, Yukio noticed a corpse lying on the ground. He got closer, it was an animal.

A cat. Shiro's cat._ Rin's_ cat.

It was Kuro.

Rage. Blind rage. How dare he?

_How dare he?_

Kyoya saw Yukio's face and just knew there was hell to pay.

Yukio burst down every single door to each room until he found the right one.

Astaroth's reaction was instantaneous. He shot his head around and attacked, easily transforming into his demonic form.

"Fucking hell! I was so God damn close!" He growled.

Yukio charged and Rin swear she saw flames.

* * *

Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks once he saw what was happening. He threw up at the never-ending trail of blood from Rin.

_What the hell is going on? _

This was a million times worse than anything Nekozawa could ever do.

And the kidnapper was…Bon. Kyoya couldn't believe it. It was Bon.

He couldn't take it anymore. What the hell was going on? He had no clue. Him! The best information gatherer in the school. He usually knew _everything _about someone. But not this time.

* * *

Astaroth and Yukio fought intensely. However Yukio couldn't do much without harming Bon himself.

"Hahaha! What're going to do? Ex~or~cist?" Astaroth mocked, laughing snidely.

Yukio pulled out his guns and pointed them at Astaroth. He narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Are you gonna shoot me? Your dear friend?" He had a triumphant smile on as Yukio's hands shook slightly.

Then, Yukio fired.

"Holy shit!" Astaroth dodged instinctively as each shot was fired, until he realized that nothing was happening.

They were all blanks.

He growled and lunged at Yukio, wrapping his arms around Yukio's throat as he did Bon's the day he possessed him.

"You. Little. Shit."'

Fungus grew all around the room, expelling toxic fumes. Yukio was in a tight situation.

* * *

Kyoya stood unnoticed and unharmed while the fight took place. There were too many things going on at once and he couldn't keep track. He saw as Yukio and Bon fought and didn't do anything, just standing there like an idiot.

"KYOYA!"

The Ootori turned his head towards Rin's direction. She shouted once more,

"Get Fuuta the hell out of here!" Kyoya could only stare at her as she increasingly got more and more distraught.

"Kyoya…" She said softly, and Kyoya almost didn't hear her. But he did, and he silently found Fuuta and took him away. Not a second later did the fungus grow.

* * *

Yukio punched Astaroth, sending him flying. He grabbed a small container of holy water that he always carries around and threw it at the demon. Specifically, his eyes.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Astaroth, still on the ground, scratched at his eyes and kept on screaming. While Astaroth was writhing on the ground, Yukio made quick work of the fungus and shot them.

Yukio, once done, knew that this was his chance, so he started chanting.

* * *

Rin struggled in her bonds. She made a particularly strong tug and ended up hurting her wrists.

"Agh!" She bit her lip and tried again. It was all in vain, however and she lied there for a hopeless moment, watching Yukio fight.

That was when she realized she could use her flames.

* * *

"Lord, hang a millstone around his neck. So that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by Leviathan!" Yukio grabbed Astaroth by the neck and held a cross near his face.

The coal tars surrounding Astaroth started moving quickly in all directions and the fungus grew quickly once more.

"STOP!" Astaroth shouted, all in vain.

"Unable to see, unable to hear," Yukio continued.

Astaroth laughed suddenly, very out-of-character and said, "You're old man said the same words right before Satan _killed _him."

Yukio's pupils dilated and his eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Astaroth took his chance and quickly smashed Yukio onto the ground.

"Why don't you join your sister? In HELL!" Astaroth drew back, ready to punch Yukio.

"You first!" Rin screamed, finally free with her wounds healing quickly. She ran and kicked Astaroth off Yukio while grabbing Kurikara and slicing the growing fungus.

Yukio got up and slammed Astaroth down once more at lightning speed.

He started chanting again, this time much quicker, while Rin cut down any other demons.

"Lord, hang a millstone around his neck. So that he may never again rise from the depths inhabited by Leviathan! Unable to see, unable to hear, imprison him in eternal darkness!" The verse ended and Astaroth screamed, coal tar bursting out of his mouth.

Astaroth's screaming stopped and what was left was a normal Bon.

Rin felt angry at Bon for letting himself get possessed, but knew that irrational thinking like that does no good. So, she tried to shake off her feeling as best as she could and grabbed him to sling him around her shoulder.

"Yukio. Is this the end?" Rin asked, looking over her shoulder.

Yukio smiled. "It is."

The brother and sister duo reached the exit of the building, carrying several missing friends they found strewn throughout the rooms.

In front of the building was a panting Kyoya, Fuuta wasn't with him.

Rin looked at him and asked where he put Fuuta.

Kyoya replied with a huff, "I made sure to leave him in a safe place and then called 911 using a payphone to give an anonymous tip."

"Ah! Smart!" Rin grinned and turned to Yukio. "Let's do that too!"

Yukio merely nodded, tired.

The group started walking away from the bad memories stored in the school.

During the trek, Kyoya was in the front, then Rin, and finally Yukio. When Rin was sure that Kyoya was too far ahead for him to eavesdrop, she slowed down until she was next to Yukio.

"Yukio." Rin said solemnly. "Do you hate me?"

Yukio looked at his sister, surprised. "Of course not, Rin." He replied strongly, sighing afterwards. "As I said before, we're family, right?"

* * *

A day later there was a News clip on how anonymous callers saved the lives of many missing people who had been taken days before.

What miracle will happen next?

* * *

There was a private burial for Kuro. Only Rin, Yukio, and Kyoya attended since they're the only ones who knew. It was solemn and both Okumura twins looked like they would cry.

Kuro was one of the last reminders of Shiro that they had. It was heartbreaking to watch him go.

"Rin." Kyoya broke the silence and looked at the electrifying girl in front of him that changed his life forever.

"Hmm?" She stared at Kyoya.

"I don't who you or Yukio are…" Kyoya gave the twins an uneasy look, "However I don't need to. Not now at least." He allowed a smile to overtake his features and said sweetly, "Because honestly, I love the electric girl you turned out to be and want to know more."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks at the sweet words spewing from Kyoya's mouth. She was gaping at him when he walked up to her. Kyoya just chuckled. He lifted up her chin, closing her mouth in the process, and kissed her.

And no, Yukio did not use cough this time.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the ending wasn't too sappy for you I really didn't know what note I should've ended it on. I tried to tie up the events in the story in one nice bow, but honestly, it's still crap. I hope you forgive me and at least find it a little entertaining. I've got bloodshot eyes because of this story! Also, I hope you guys get some of the references I put in there. *wink wink*

So, I had to do some research to finish this story and realized that for the whole story I had been describing Yukio's eyes to be green when they're actually blue.

Why wouldn't anybody tell me this? That's so embarrassing!

**Important Information: **If I do an alternate ending, it's going to be a _really alternate_ ending. It'll probably be BonxRin ending with a bit more details on what happens after the ultimate fight. Kyoya might be a bit duchier, if you know what I'm saying. Also, I'll try to fine tune the details more, but it'll still be sloppy at best so yeah. Again, just tell me yay or nay on the alternate end.

Anyway, Happy New Year!

Sincerely,  
Krazypeople.


End file.
